<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I'd Do for You by TotallySpacedOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498596">What I'd Do for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpacedOut/pseuds/TotallySpacedOut'>TotallySpacedOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Dream is kind of a dick at first, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fighting, George gets HURT, Hurt, I love Jschlatt but he's a bad guy, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe NSFW (TBD), Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Mind Games, Multi, Protective Dream, Sapnap does Arson, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Tommy is a little shit, Torture, Tubbo is a sweetie, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpacedOut/pseuds/TotallySpacedOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent D, meet your new partner. This is Agent 404, or George. He's one of the best from the London SMP Agency. He just transferred over and he'll be your partner for the next few missions. Maybe even permanently." </p>
<p>"He looks 12." Dream said, eyes scanning over the shorter man in front of him. </p>
<p>"And you look like a massive prick but I wasn't going to say anything." Agent 404, George, shot back. Dream scoffed, already annoyed with his new partner. </p>
<p>"Well... This is nice, isn't it?" Sam asked, looking between the two agents. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Or, Dream and George are spies who fall in love after watching each other almost die on multiple occasions. <br/>(Pardon the Summary.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Others but not main), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the SMP Agency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is pretty chill and short. Just a little introduction to the SMP Agency and some of our favorite characters. George has yet to be introduced and this is super brief. </p>
<p>I also will add TW's and CW's in the notes in the beginning of every chapter that might contain sensitive content. </p>
<p>Annnnd this is just for fun so make sure to READ THE TAGS. Be aware of what this fic might contain. And If you don't like it, don't read it. <br/>Do not share this work to the content creators in any form. If either content creator decides they don't want them shipped or anything suddenly, this will be taken down (: </p>
<p>NOW! Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(January 10th)</strong>
</p><p>Hurried footsteps rushed down the empty white-tiled corridor, the tapping of their toes on the ground echoing as labored breathing stopped outside a single door at the end of the hall. Two loud knocks rang into the office and the door was opened up by a confused man in a suit. </p><p>“Oh! Tommy! What is it?” </p><p>“Hi, dad! Er- Philza, er- fuck. Whatever. I was told to tell you that the new Director just got in!” The director, Phil, smiled at his son and ruffled his hair as he exited his office. </p><p>“Thank you, Tommy. Walk with me, yeah?” Phil asked and Tommy nodded. </p><p>“Sure thing! Who’s this new director anyway? Why are you leaving? This place is gonna be a shit hole as soon as you leave. Do you think they’ll let me keep interning? Fuckers better or else I’ll-” Phil laughed and patted his son on the back. </p><p>“Relax Toms. I don’t think the new director will boot ya from your internship. Come on now, Sam will be just in this meeting room here. Want to meet him?” Phil asked and Tommy shrugged. </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>“Right in here, Tommy.” Phil opened the door to a meeting room and inside sat a young man. He stood up as Phil and Tommy entered and extended his hand to shake Phil’s. </p><p>“Philza? Mr. Director, sir! I’m Sam Hozier. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man that founded this legendary Agency!” </p><p>“Please, call me Phil. You’re the director now, Sam,” Phil said, pushing Tommy into the room. “I’d like you to meet Tommy, Sam. He’s an intern here at SMP Agency.” </p><p>Sam smiled and shook Tommy’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tommy! I think I read your file the other night. You’re Phil’s son?” Tommy narrowed his eyes at Sam. </p><p>“I have a file?” He asked. Phil nodded. “That’s so fucking cool! I have to tell Purpled!” Tommy rushed out of the room, letting it slam behind him making both Sam and Phil laugh. </p><p>“Please, Sam. Take a seat. Let’s chat for a minute, yeah?” Sam nodded in agreement and took his seat at the table again. Phil sat down across from him and folded his hands on the surface in front of him before sighing. “Sam, you seem like a good guy. I just want to be sure you really know what you’re getting into by becoming the director.” </p><p>“I was the director's assistant at the L.A. SMP Agency. I did a lot of the work before he passed. I’m sure I can handle this just fine. Plus, you’ll still be around if I have questions, won’t you?” Phil chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>“I… I’d like to say I will be. But unfortunately, I won’t. Where I’m going is classified but since you’re the director now, I’m sure it couldn’t hurt to tell you. My son Wilbur was transferred to the London SMP Agency a little over a year ago. They’re a little harder on their agents over there, or so I’ve heard, and he ended up going absolutely mental. He’s gone. No one knows where he is or what he’s doing. He has access to all our classified files and cases and he could seriously mess with the Agency if he wanted to. I’ve been tasked with going and tracking him down.” </p><p>Sam sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Phil, that must be hard. And having to leave Tommy here alone as well?” Phil sighed and shrugged. There wasn't much he could do about the situation.</p><p>“Tommy is… he can handle himself for the most part. Just promise me to keep an eye on him, yeah? He gets a bit… well. I guess you’ll find out in due time.” Sam laughed and nodded. </p><p>“Sure, Phil. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him. When do you leave to find Wilbur?” </p><p>“In about a half-hour.” Phil glanced down at his sleek black watch. “Gives me just enough time to show you to your office and then grab my things from my chambers. You were shown your sleeping chambers, right?” Sam nodded. “Great! I’ll show you to the office and get out of your hair then.” </p><p>The two walked down the hallway, the soft tapping of their shoes on the tile and Phil’s words as he explained to Sam everything he might need to know about the agency echoing off the walls. </p><p>“I promise you, Phil. You won’t regret leaving this place in my hands. I will do whatever I can to ensure the safety-” Phil held his hand up to stop Sam's words as he opened the Director's office door. </p><p>“Please don’t promise anything. I’ve made lots of promises I couldn’t keep and the guilt is… Well… Welcome to your new office, Mr. Director!” Phil outstretched his arm, showing off the office as the door opened. Sam smiled as he entered. He ran his hand across the sleek silver wall and then rested a hand on the desk. He looked up at Phil who didn’t move from his spot at the door. </p><p>“This is mine?” Sam asked and Phil nodded. The office itself was large and beautiful. There were photo frames with statistics and awards on the walls. There was a photo of Phil and three boys, one of which was Tommy, and two others Sam didn’t recognize still on the wall and Phil smiled sheepishly. </p><p>“I didn’t have enough time to clear out all my stuff just yet. If you could just put it in a box and get it to Tommy then-” </p><p>“Sure thing, Phil.” Sam smiled and Phil nodded. </p><p>“I trust you, Sam. Do us all proud.” Sam nodded and Phil hummed to himself. “Well then. Good luck, mate. You’re gonna need it.” Phil stepped out of the office as he finished his sentence and Sam was left to his own devices inside his new office. </p><p>“Alright then,” Sam started, standing up straight and placing his hands on his hips. “Let’s see what we’re working with.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“JESUS FUCK! Dream, fucking CHILL!” Sapnap shouted as Dream threw his black bag across the room. It hit a rack of all sorts of different sized knives, causing a loud clatter to ring into the training deck as it fell over. </p><p>“Get the fuck away from me. Don’t touch me!” Dream growled as Sapnap tried approaching him. Sapnap put his hands up in surrender and he followed after Dream as he stormed out of the training deck and into the agency's main hub. Niki looked up from her desk as Dream approached. </p><p>“Hello Dream, welcome back fr-” Dream slammed his hands on her desk, startling her. She stopped speaking mid-sentence and stared up at the angry man with wide eyes, unsure what to say or do. </p><p>“Did you know?” Dream demanded. Anger flared in his eyes and Niki shook her head helplessly. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, w-what?” Niki stuttered out, her hands falling into her lap as she tried to avoid eye contact with the blond agent. </p><p>“I said. Did. You. Know.” Dream punctuated each of his words.  </p><p>“Dream, chill. She doesn’t know what you’re talking about,” Sapnap said, placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder. He yanked him back slightly before Dream turned on his heel and grabbed Sapnap by the front of his black bulletproof vest. </p><p>“I said don’t fucking touch me!” Dream growled at him, shoving his friend to the ground. Sapnap stared up in horror at his friend. </p><p>“What-” </p><p>Dream turned back to Niki who was practically shaking as Dream glared at her. “Answer me, Niki. Did you know that Wilbur was working for Schlatt?”</p><p>“W-what?” Niki’s voice cracked and Dream studied her carefully, green eyes searching for a sign in frightened blue eyes. “W-Wil is with Schlatt?” Niki asked. She felt like her heart was breaking at the news and Dream sighed. Apparently, she didn't know. Oops.</p><p>“Shit, fuck. I'm so sorry Niki. I-"</p><p>“Ay! Get the fuck away from her, Big D! You bastard!” Dream’s eyes narrowed as Tommy entered the room. The tall blonde 16 year old was storming up to him, fists clenched at his sides. </p><p>“Someone call the director,” Dream heard someone say from behind him as Tommy grabbed a fist full of Dreams black t-shirt. He felt himself get shoved back by Tommy and all the rage he’d been feeling before washed over him. </p><p>“Tommy, you little fuck. I bet you're with Schlatt too, huh? Huh!” Dream shouted, grabbing Tommy’s wrist. “You’re the little brother of the psychopath that almost fucking murdered me!” Tommy’s eyes widened. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You fucking heard me, Tommy. Wilbur is a fucking bad guy. Why do you think Phil resigned all of the sudden, huh? Cause your brother is a fucking mass murderer now. How’s it feel to be the little brother of two absolute psychotic fucking-” </p><p>“DREAM!” Dream’s head snapped up at the familiar voice of a friend he’d made a long time ago. He looked to the side and saw Sam Hozier, the director's assistant from L.A. SMP Agency, standing in the doorway looking pissed. </p><p>“Sam?” Dream asked, his hold on Tommy’s wrist faltering enough for the teen to yank it away. There was a hand-shaped bruise already forming on his pale skin. </p><p>“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked as he helped Sapnap off the ground. Sapnap said a quiet <em> Thank you, Sir </em>, before dusting himself off and moving to check up on Niki who was being hugged and shushed by Agent C, or Cara. </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“No. You shut up. Come with me. Tommy, Sapnap. You guys too. Niki, I’ll be back to talk with you in a few.” Niki nodded and the three men followed after the new director as he turned on his heel. He stormed down the hallway to his new office and ushered all three in. </p><p>“Alright. Do any of you want to inform me on what the hell just happened?” Sam asked as he sat down at his desk. Dream shuffled awkwardly on his feet, looking away from the scrutinizing gaze of his new boss. </p><p>“Dream, um, just got back from a mission. He seemed upset so I asked what happened but instead of explaining like a <em>normal person</em>-” </p><p>“Agent S,” Sam scolded slightly, making Sapnap cough awkwardly. </p><p>“Instead of calmly explaining what happened, he stormed into the main hub and demanded Niki to tell him if she knew Wilbur was working with Schlatt. Then Tommy came in and-” </p><p>“Then I came in and the fucking psycho accused me of working with Schlatt too and he fucking called my brothers psychotic-” </p><p>“Tommy.” Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tommy shut up, crossing his arms with a huff. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you. Sapnap, take a seat in the corner. I’m going to deal with Tommy and Dream first.” </p><p>Dream groaned. </p><p>He wasn’t in the mood for this. After getting back from an important mission where he had almost died, he’d really rather just take a nap and then hit the training deck. </p><p>“Dream, apologize to Tommy,” Sam said and Dream scoffed, crossing his arms. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Alright then, what I’m hearing from you then is a willing 2 weeks detention?” Sam asked, pulling a slip of paper from the top drawer of his desk. Dream had seen that kind of paper before. It was a detention slip, and Sam was filling it out quickly. </p><p>“Woah, Woah. No. I- Fuck. I’m sorry for accusing you of working with Schlatt, Tommy.” Dream apologized through gritted teeth. Tommy smirked smugly at him. </p><p>“I don’t forgive you, but thanks big man,” Tommy said, turning to face Sam who stared at the teen with an exasperated look on his face. “Am I free to get the fuck out of here then?” Sam sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, get out of here.” Tommy rushed out of the room and Sapnap stood up quickly. </p><p>“Is it my turn?” He asked and Sam nodded, sliding the detention slip he had filled out away from him. Sam looked expectantly at Dream who groaned. </p><p>“Sapnap, I’m sorry I-” He paused mid-sentence, looking for words. “I’m sorry I was a little pissbaby that threw a fit the moment I came in the door. You didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end. Wrong place, wrong time. Y’know? Oh, and I’m sorry for shoving you to the ground. But I did warn you not to touch me so you kind of deserved that one,” Dream said making Sapnap chuckle. Both of them smiled at each other before Sapnap sighed. </p><p>“Yeah yeah. I forgive you, idiot. Make sure it doesn’t happen again. Got it?” Sapnap said and Dream rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Sure thing. Maybe. Probably not. Mr. Director, sir. Are we free to return to duties?” Dream asked, suddenly remembering he was still in front of their new director. </p><p>Sam eyed them warily before sighing. “Sapnap, you’re free to go. Tell Niki I’ll be with her shortly. Dream, I want to have a quick word with you.” Both agents nodded and Sapnap hurried from the room, presumably to go tell Niki what Sam had said. </p><p>Sam stared at Dream silently for a minute before groaning and leaning back in his chair. “Sit down, kid,” Sam said. Dream nodded and pulled the chair Sapnap had been sitting in closer to the desk before taking a seat across from the director. “What am I going to do with you, Agent D?” </p><p>Dream shrugged, leaning back. “Send me on another mission as soon as possible?” Dream suggested. </p><p>Sam chuckled. </p><p>“You know what, there is a file in here that I think would be a fitting job for you. But it is a two-person mission and it won’t take place for another week,” Sam said as he reached into his desk. He pulled out three folders, setting two aside and opening up the third. </p><p>“What is it?” Dream asked, leaning forward slightly. </p><p>“I’ll fill you in on it soon, Agent D. For now, why don’t you head to your personal quarters and rest up. I know you just got back from a big mission.” Dream wanted to protest, but he was tired and sleep sounded nice. </p><p>“Alright, sir. If you’re sure,” Sam nodded and closed the folder. Dream stood up and nodded at Sam once before reaching for the door handle. </p><p>“Oh, and one more thing!” Dream turned his head to the director who smirked at him. “You’ll be going in for a mental health check as soon as you wake up. Therapy might be on the table if Dr. Ponk sees it fit.” </p><p>Dream huffed in annoyance but didn’t say anything, instead opting to just leave the room. </p><p>Sam smiled to himself as the door slammed shut. “What an eventful first day.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agent 404 Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You’re gonna be an outstanding agent someday.” Tommy and Niki’s hug ceased as the teen stood tall. He grinned proudly. </p><p>“That gives me a bit of pep in my step if I do say so myself. Hear that Niki?” Tommy turned his head to look at the girl. “The top agent says I’m going to be better than him.” </p><p>Dream scoffed. “Hey now, Tommy. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. You’ll never be able to take my spot at the top of the leaderboard.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? I bet with a bit of training I could! I’m like a fox! Sneaky and agile an’ shit!” </p><p>Or<br/>Agent 404, George, gets shown around the SMP Agency by Sapnap and Karl and Dream wakes up from his nap before having a chat with the director and then heading off to his mental health check. (In other words, this is still a filler chapter before we get to the good stuff.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started college again yesterday so we'll see how often this gets updated. Hopefully once a week.<br/>Intern Tommy deserves the absolute world and I can't wait to introduce Tubbo (: </p><p>and<br/>Again, if the content creators come out and say they are uncomfortable with fics being written about them, this will be taken down. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(January 12th)</strong>
</p><p>George wasn’t sure what he expected when he walked into his new place of work. His things had been sent a few days prior to his arrival and his previous director had told him time and time again that the Miami SMP Agency was the best of the best. </p><p>But currently, “the best of the best”, had a shrieking teenager chasing after what seemed to be an agent, clad in head to toe bulletproof gear, all except a helmet. George stepped into the main hub and looked around, unsure of what was going on. </p><p>“Um-” </p><p>“Watch out!” George was nearly knocked over as the Agent being chased bolted right past him. The teenager chasing the man skidded to a stop the moment he saw George standing between him and his target. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” The teen asked and George raised a curious eyebrow. Who was this kid and why was he so ballsy?</p><p>“My name is Agent 404. I’m a transfer from the London SMP Agency. Do you know where I can find Director Sam Hozier?” George asked, straightening his back and trying to stand taller. The teenager's eyes widened. </p><p>“Oh shit, that was what was happening today. SAPNAP!” A man rounded the corner, an annoyed look on his face. </p><p>“Tommy, what have we said about shouting in the hub? People are trying to work.” The man, Sapnap(?), said as he approached George and the teenager, Tommy. “Oh damn, who’s this?” </p><p>“Um, I’m Agent 404 from the London SMP Agency. I was just transferred here for-” Sapnap’s eyes grew wide like Tommy’s had and he slapped his palm over his mouth. </p><p>“Shit, we forgot you were coming! Um, uh. Well, welcome Agent 404! Do you have a… a name?” </p><p>George chuckled. </p><p>“I’m George.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, George! I’m Agent 544 but you can call me Sapnap. Want a tour? Karl and I are free for the day.” Sapnap offered and George nodded. </p><p>“That would be great. Can you also take me to Director Hozier?” Sapnap nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yeah of course! He’s in a meeting right now I think so Karl and I will show you around first. Sound good?” George nodded. He didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter anyway. “Perfect! Follow me then. We’ll go grab Karl then we can start the tour. Hey, since you worked for the London SMP Agency, did you ever meet Wilbur?” Sapnap glanced sideways at George as they started their walk. </p><p>George’s face contorted in anger and disgust and Sapnap huffed out a laugh. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes then?” Sapnap asked and George sighed. </p><p>“I did have the displeasure of meeting him, yes. I was his partner for about a month before he went batshit crazy. Tried killing me, almost did, before he fled. Haven’t seen him since,” George shrugged. Sapnap frowned deeply. </p><p>When Wilbur had worked at the Miami SMP Agency, he was nothing but an absolute sweetheart. He was kind, caring, and an absolutely amazing older brother to Tommy, and an even better friend to everyone. Hearing both Dream and George talk about how Wilbur was crazy left a sour taste in Sapnap’s mouth. </p><p>“Rumor has it that the London SMP Agency is rougher with their agents over there. That true?” Sapnap asked as he and George approached a door. He swiped his keycard over the scanner and it swooshed open, allowing them to enter. </p><p>“I don’t know what kind of training you lot are put through here, but back there…” George trailed off, glancing to the side to avoid eye contact. “Yeah, it’s a bit brutal.” </p><p>“Brutal how?” </p><p>“Brutal as in, um, well. I guess the best way to explain it is that they pit us against each other. Make everything a competition. They reward those on top of the leader board and punish those with lower scores. Luckily, I’ve always been within the top five ranked places. Though, at the beginning I was a low rank and-” George shivered. </p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it if it’s a sensitive topic, George,” Sapnap offered but George waved his hand dismissively. </p><p>“No no. It’s alright. The punishments were brutal but necessary I think. When I was ranked at 14th the punishment was 3 consecutive hours of waterboarding.” </p><p>Sapnap’s mouth fell open. Sure, he’d been waterboarded before too for training but never for 3 consecutive hours. </p><p>“Holy shit-” </p><p>“There are other punishments too. Like the confinement box. Spent 4 hours in there being brutally interrogated as a punishment once. And Sleep deprivation. Those are three of the ones I had to suffer through before I actually made it to the top of the leaderboard. Other than that it wasn't all too bad,” George explained but Sapnap was still horrified. </p><p>How the hell was that even humane? They did that to the agents? He didn’t even want to know what happened to the detainees. </p><p>“Sapnap! Who’s this?” Sapnap was snapped out of his distracted trance and his eyes snapped up to meet Karl’s. He smiled.</p><p>“Karl! This is Agent 404. Or George. He’s just transferred to the agency and needs a tour. You down?” Sapnap asked and Karl nodded excitedly. </p><p>“Yes! Hi George! I’m Agent 272 but people just call me Karl. It’s a pleasure to meet you! Where do you wanna go first? The Training Deck? Have you been shown your bedroom chambers? We can go get your photo ID from Niki! Oh, or-” </p><p>“Karl, don’t overwhelm him. Take a breath and calm down,” Another man said as he came out of seemingly nowhere. He had dirty blond hair and was smirking. “Sorry about him. He gets a little excited. I’m Agent Punz.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Agent-” </p><p>“404. George. I know. Phil had been talking about you since the transfer papers were complete.” Punz smiled at him and patted his shoulder once before walking past him. “Good luck on the tour. See you around, George.” Then Punz was gone. </p><p>“That’s Punz. He’s cool.” Sapnap said and George nodded. “Anyways, let's get this tour started!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream woke up from his nap, which in reality was him sleeping for two days, with a big sigh. He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes to get the sleep out of them before standing from his bed and stretching. </p><p>“Holy shit, you look like trash,” Dream muttered as he examined himself in the full body length mirror that was hung on the wall. He did, in fact, look like trash. His hair was a mess, the dark black eyeliner he’d worn for “style” smudged under his eyes making him look like a raccoon, and the split lip he’d gotten from fighting some goons on his last mission was bruised and scabbed over. </p><p>Dream raised an eyebrow at himself before rolling his shoulders back and stepping into his living area. He desperately needed a shower and to go talk to the director to give a full report on what had happened while he was gone. </p><p>As the agent examined his living space, he noticed a small plate with a pink sticky note on it sitting on his kitchen counter. His eyebrow quirked upwards curiously as he began towards it. He plucked the little note off it and examined it quickly.</p><p>
  <em> Dream! You didn’t get a proper welcome back from your mission!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sure it was stressful, so here’s a plate of chocolate chip cookies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I made just for you! Rest up!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Love, Niki! </em>
</p><p>Dream smiled and set the note aside, taking a cookie from the plate. Niki was always so kind, even after he yelled at her and made her cry just two days ago. </p><p>He’d have to properly thank her later. </p><p>Dream hummed as he finished his cookie and he turned on his heel, walking to the small bathroom in his housing unit. He stripped, examining the rest of his injuries in the mirror quickly before stepping into the shower and letting hot water overcome his senses. </p><p>He groaned in pain as he began to scrub over all the bruises and cuts that littered his body. He glanced down at his stomach, taking notice of a particularly nasty bruise the size of a baseball that had appeared on his lower left abdomen, </p><p>He prodded at it gently, hissing in pain as he accidentally pressed into it too hard. </p><p>“Fuck,” He muttered with a sigh, looking away from the bruise to continue his shower. He really needed to tell Phil- no, Sam. He really needed to tell Sam about what had happened with Wilbur while he was on his mission. </p><p>Dream frowned. What had happened over at the London SMP Agency to make his friend, ex-friend, become a monster?</p><p>He huffed in annoyance and quickly washed his hair before shutting the shower off and wrapping a towel around his waist. </p><p>If he could convince Sam to let him work a private investigation on Wilbur then he might be able to come up with a way to take down the entire board of the Schlatt Administration. An investigation on the London SMP Agency might be in order too if being there for a year made one of the most sensible men he knew go batshit crazy, then something must be up with the place, right?</p><p>Dream sighed as he pulled an outfit out of his dresser. He changed quickly, running a hand through his wet hair as he looked himself over in the mirror. Being a secret agent didn’t give you much room for creativity in style, seeing as all Dream seemed to have in his wardrobe was black. </p><p>Black t-shirts. Black cargo pants. Black combat boots, a pair for every day of the week. Black suits and jackets and anything else he could ever want. He did own a few lime green hoodies though from when he was younger. He hadn’t touched them in years but he kept them for sentimental purposes. </p><p>Dream hummed as he exited his room again, snatching up another cookie and his photo ID badge from the counter before exiting his personal chambers and wandering down the hall to the main hub. </p><p>“Good morning Dream! I hope you’re all rested up and feeling well!” Niki said as he entered the hub. He smiled at her and stopped at her desk. </p><p>“I feel great. Oh, and thank you for the cookies. They were great. How’d you know chocolate chip are my favorite?” Niki shrugged and smiled gently at the agent as he leaned against the cool metal of her desk. </p><p>“I asked Sapnap! He ended up helping me with them too!” </p><p>Dream chuckled. </p><p>“Helping you? Or…” </p><p>Niki flushed. “He wasn’t helpful at all, please don’t tell him that.” </p><p>Dream laughed and stood straight. “Alright, fair enough. He’s practically useless in the kitchen, Niki. Sorry, you had to deal with the menace.” Dream let another chuckle past his lips before the small smile he sported fell into a frown. “Look, Niki-”</p><p>“Agent Dream, don’t apologize to me. You… I’m sure you had good reason to be worried. It’s okay,” Niki cut Dream off and the blond agent shook his head at the pink-haired girl. </p><p>“No, Niki. It’s not okay. How I reacted to the situation was… I was out of pocket and I acted purely on rage. What Wilbur and you had before he left and went… well. That’s none of my business and it was rude of me to assume things about you. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for my actions and… I hope we can be better friends after this situation. I’m here for you, Niki.” </p><p>Niki’s lip quivered as Dream spoke and she nodded, trying to avoid letting the tears in her eyes from slipping down her pale cheeks. </p><p>“I- thank you? That- I’m sorry,” She was full-on crying now and Dream had no idea what to do. “I’m sorry for being a baby, I just miss him so much and-” </p><p>Oh fuck. </p><p>“Shit, Niki. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry. That wasn’t my intention at all and-” </p><p>“Oi! You bastard! Get away from her!” Dream had just started to move around the desk to comfort Niki when Tommy’s voice filled the main hub. Dream groaned and put his hands up in surrender, stepping away from Niki’s desk as Tommy rounded it and pulled the girl into a hug, glaring threateningly at the agent. </p><p>“No no, Tommy. Dream is okay. He didn’t do anything wrong,” Niki said as she hugged the tall blond teenager back. She rubbed his arm gently as he hugged her protectively. </p><p>“He didn’t?” Tommy asked and Niki shook her head. </p><p>“No, Dream was just apologizing is all, right Dream?” Niki looked up at him and his eyes widened. He let his arms fall to his sides and he nodded, stepping forward again. </p><p>“Yeah. I- I’m sorry about what I said to you too, Tommy. You’re a good kid. Have a good head on your shoulders and what I said about your brother,” Dream hesitated. He’d brought up both of the blond teenager's brothers, hadn’t he? “Er… brothers, I shouldn’t have. You’re gonna be an outstanding agent someday.” </p><p>Tommy and Niki’s hug ceased as the teen stood tall. He grinned proudly. </p><p>“That gives me a bit of pep in my step if I do say so myself. Hear that Niki?” Tommy turned his head to look at the girl. “The top agent says I’m going to be better than him.” </p><p>Dream scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes, a grin making its way to his face. “Hey now, Tommy. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. You’ll never be able to take my spot at the top of the leaderboard.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? I bet with a bit of training I could! I’m like a fox! Sneaky and agile an’ shit!” Dream smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“Alright, Tommy. How about this. You talk to Director Hozier and ask him about-” </p><p>“Talk to me about what?” Sam asked as he entered the hub. He set a clipboard down on one of the secretaries desks and asked her to do something in a hushed voice before approaching the two field agents and Tommy. “What’s going on here?” Sam eyed Dream carefully, unsure of the situation. All three of them smiled at him though so he relaxed and leaned against the desk. </p><p>“Mr. Director, sir. Agent Dream was just-” Niki started but Sam held up his hand to stop her. </p><p>“What goes on in your personal lives is none of my concern, Niki. Seeing as you all look pretty happy, I’m going to assume that no one is mad at anyone and that's all I care about.” Niki nodded before Sam spoke again. “Have you seen Sapnap or Karl wandering around?” </p><p>“I just saw them go into the medbay before I came here. Had some British fellow with them, I think.” Tommy replied, leaning against the wall behind Niki’s desk. Sam nodded. </p><p>“Some British guy?” Dream asked, glancing at Sam curiously. “Why is there a random British guy here?” Sam chuckled and nodded for Dream to follow him. </p><p>“Come on, Dream. I think we’re in need of having a chat, don’t you think?” Dream sighed, not liking where this was going. They said their goodbyes to Niki and Tommy before walking down the corridor towards Sam’s office. </p><p>Sam opened the door for Dream, letting the agent in before following closely after, making sure the door shut behind him. Dream stood in the middle of the large office, glancing around carefully. Sam had made it very much his own in the short few days he’d been the director. A box of Phil’s stuff was on the ground in the corner and the chairs looked comfier. Little succulents and plants were littered around the room and Dream hummed, feeling at peace in the space. </p><p>“Take a seat, Dream. Dr. Ponk will be here in a few minutes.” Dream sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs. Definitely comfier than what Phil had had while he was the director. The blond agent allowed himself to sink into the chair, resting his chin on his chest as he looked at Sam through his eyelashes. </p><p>“How was your rest?” Sam asked as he sat down behind his desk. Dream nodded and sat up a little bit. </p><p>“Good. Uh, slept for two days. Niki made me cookies.” Dream said, unsure of what else to say. Sam nodded, a smile on his face. </p><p>“I’m aware of that. Sapnap tried to help. Almost burnt down the kitchen,” Sam recalled. Dream smiled, nodding to himself. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Sam gasped. </p><p>“Oh shit, I’m the director.” Dream’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Sorry, I just remembered that I’m in charge of the joint now and that I need to be asking you questions about your mission.” </p><p>Sam stood again and opened up a filing cabinet, pulling out a notepad with pre-existing questions on it already. He sat again and grabbed a pen that had a little bobblehead thing at the end of it. He clicked it three times and then scribbled in the corner before smiling at Dream. </p><p>“You’ve done this before, I presume?” Dream nodded, now fully aware of what was going on. He forgot he needed to debrief his new boss. “Alright, let's get to it then.” Sam looked down at the notepad, reading the first question to himself. </p><p>“Okay…” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as he leaned over the notepad, he wrote something down and then glanced up at Dream before glancing down again a second later. </p><p>“What’s your agent ID?” Sam asked and Dream narrowed his eyes at the director, opening his mouth to say something but Sam beat him to it. “Oh, nevermind. I have your file right here.” Sam hummed again, glancing at an already open file that was on his desk and then back to his notepad. </p><p>“Wait, why was my file open?” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, no reason. Don’t worry about it.” Sam jotted something down before looking up at the agent with a smile. “Okay, tell me about what happened on the…” Sam glanced at another open file quickly, scanning over it before looking back at Dream. “Tell me what happened on Mission X.” </p><p>“Um,” Having Sam question him about his mission made Dream feel sick. “It was like any other mission. I left on November 13th, flew to Minnesota. When the plane landed the suspect we had our eyes on was there at the airport. A man named Gordon Jacobs, I think? He was holding a briefcase and looked sketchy as fuck so I followed him at a distance. Um, he got to the parking garage at the airport and a man was waiting with a black SUV. No plates, tinted windows, y’know.” Sam nodded and Dream took a breath. </p><p>“Eventually uh, Gordy ol’ boy noticed me lurking. I had accidentally set off a car alarm when I was crouched behind it, and he came at me, guns blazing. I took care of him pretty quickly but the guy in the SUV almost ran me over. Another dude came out of nowhere and got a pretty good hit on me, knocking me out successfully but another agent from the Minneapolis SMP Agency was on the same tail as me and took the driver out. The agent took me back to the Agency after recognizing me as a higher-up member from here and…” Dream trailed off. </p><p>He shivered as he remembered the MNSA. It was sketchy there. Like something was going on behind the scenes but he couldn’t put his finger on it. </p><p>“Then?” </p><p>“Well-” </p><p>Three loud knocks rang through the office and Sam sighed. “Come in!” Ponk opened the door, smiling at Dream as he stepped in. </p><p>“Hello! Hope I came at an okay time! Just wanted to grab Dream for his mental health evaluation?” </p><p>“Right. You’re free to go, Dream. I’ll talk to you later. Good luck, Dr. Ponk. Please inform me of what your synopsis is.” Ponk nodded at the director and Dream stood up, stretching his limbs as he did so. </p><p>“Follow me, Agent Dream!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaand this is the Director's office! Do you want me to see if he’s in there?” Karl asked as they stopped outside of a big door. George nodded and Karl smiled. </p><p>Sapnap had ended up disappearing after showing George the medbay to go bother his friend in tech support, Bad. George didn’t mind though. Dealing with one energetic agent instead of two was honestly more ideal for him anyway. </p><p>Karl knocked on the door and a voice from inside called for them to come in. </p><p>“Hiya, Sam! I brought Agent 404 from the LSA,” George and Karl entered the room and the man behind the desk stood, dusting his pants off with a smile. He rounded the desk and stuck his hand out for George to shake. </p><p>George smiled and shook his hand. “Hello, sir. I’m George Davidson. Agent 404 from the London SMP Agency,” The man nodded. </p><p>“Of course it’s you! I’ve been waiting for someone to drag you into my office. I’m Sam Hozier, the Director of the Miami SMP Agency. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” George smiled. “Please, take a seat.” </p><p>George sat down in one of the chairs and Karl bid his goodbyes, saying he’d catch up with George later to grab dinner or something. The door shut loudly behind him and George suddenly felt overwhelmed being alone in the presence of the director. </p><p>“So, Agent 404. Is that what they call you?” George nodded. “Lovely. They go by weird nicknames here. I’m sure you’ve met Sapnap, right?” George nodded again, a small smile on his face. </p><p>“I have. He was shocked to see me I think,” George said and Sam laughed. </p><p>“Well, it’s not every day we get a new arrival from the London Agency, now is it?” Sam asked and George shook his head. </p><p>“No, I suppose you’re right. But from what I’ve gathered, I’m not the only British one here, right?” George asked and Sam nodded. </p><p>“Right, we have Tommy. And Phil, he’s the old director, and then there was an agent called Wilbur here for a while too. A real family affair,” Sam chuckled. “In your file here it says you got into a disagreement with Wilbur while you were both working at the LSA?” </p><p>George nodded and straightened out. </p><p>“Um, yes. We got into a few disagreements before he went rogue.” George said and Sam nodded, jotting something down on a notepad. </p><p>“What do you know about ex-agent Wilbur Soot, George?” Sam asked, cocking his head to the side. George shrugged. He didn’t know much. Only the fact that they’d worked together for a month and that he’d almost died. But that was after their disagreement. </p><p>“Not a whole lot. He transferred from here to London and was immediately thrown amongst the rankings. He was fairly high on the board but he kept slipping up, resulting in punishment and-” </p><p>“Hold up. Punishments?” Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing. George nodded. </p><p>“Yes, punishments. If you aren’t within the top 5 on the ranked leaderboard then you’re punished. Sometimes waterboarding, or solitary confinement. Sometimes no food for a few days and ruthless training. It’s how they keep us prepared for anything.” George explained and Sam hummed, noting it down. </p><p>“What ranking were you in, George?” Sam asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>“I was in Rank 2 for 3 months before I transferred and before that, I was in 3rd for 7 months. I’ve been in the top 5 rankings for almost 3 years now.” </p><p>Sam hummed, picking up a file. </p><p>“It certainly checks out. They did call you one of their best agents and they weren’t too keen on letting you go according to Phil.” Sam said, making George shrug. </p><p>“I take it that there aren't punishments here?” George asked and Sam shook his head. </p><p>“Nope. There is, of course, regular training where all agents learn how to handle different hostage situations that might involve, let's say, waterboarding. But we don’t use these acts of torture to punish lower ranks. That’s unnecessary and cruel and I can’t imagine doing that to any of the agents here.” George nodded, the tense feeling in his shoulders suddenly evaporating from his body. </p><p>“That’s… good,” George whispered and Sam nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Do you think that maybe Wilbur being thrust into such harsh conditions without warning could have caused his change of sides?” Sam asked and George shrugged. </p><p>“Wilbur seemed like a pretty happy, laid back buy. He always tried making everyone happy, even if he wasn’t. The snap was… it was like he became a completely different man in just a matter of seconds. Like a flip was switched,” George explained. </p><p>Sam sighed and nodded, leaning back in his chair. He brought his pen to his mouth and he gnawed at the top of it as he thought. </p><p>“Interesting. One of our agents here had a run-in with Wilbur not too long ago. Who were you after when you were working with Wilbur?” </p><p>“A man named Schlatt. J. Schlatt. I don’t know his first name or much about him but he owns a company called Manberg Inc.” Sam nodded and leaned forward again. </p><p>“Agent Dream was working on a case about Schlatt just a few weeks ago. Wilbur almost killed him. I’d like to team you and Dream up on a mission to take down Schlatt. It’ll be undercover most likely. I think… well, I’ll wait to tell you the finer details until Agent Dream and you have been introduced. Sound okay?” </p><p>George nodded. </p><p>One day in and he was already about to be thrown into a mission. Awesome. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The start of a Partnership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George meet for the first time. Dream isn't a fan at first but George isn't all that bad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3! Out only a day after chapter 2. I was feeling inspired last night. </p><p>I'm really excited for whats to come in this fic, guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(January 12th)</strong>
</p><p>“Well Dream, seems like there isn’t anything for me to worry about as of right now. But make sure you come for checkups every once in a while, alright? Being a field agent is tough from what I’ve gathered and we need you in tippity top shape!” Ponk said as he set his clipboard aside. </p><p>“Great. Thanks, Ponk. Did Sam mention why he wanted me to have a mental health check?” Dream asked as he stood from his chair. Ponk followed his lead, standing and opening up the door for the agent. Dream exited, glancing back over his shoulder at the doctor. </p><p>“No idea, mate. Maybe because of your little spazz attack the other day?” He suggested and Dream huffed in annoyance. </p><p>“Probably. I already apologized for that shit though,” Dream said as they walked towards the medbay exit. Ponk chuckled. “Whatever. Sam mentioned something about an upcoming mission for me so I guess that's cool.” </p><p>Dream was excited. Getting new missions was always something exciting for him. He didn’t like staying in one place for too long. It made him antsy and uncomfortable. Like he was useless. He needed to do something to feel useful.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Sam mentioned something about that to me too. I’m doing you and your new partner's physicals before you leave!” Ponk exclaimed. Dream whipped around with a hard glare on his face. </p><p>“Partner?” He asked and Ponk’s eyes went wide, realizing his slip up. </p><p>“Oh. Um, y’know. I actually suddenly don’t remember what Sam said to me,” Ponk said, glancing over his shoulder. “Hear that? I think Alyssa needs me! Gotta go, bye!” Ponk shoved Dream out of the medbay doors and they swished shut behind him. </p><p>The agent stood staring at the doors in shock and slight anger. How the fuck did Ponk, a doctor, know about Dream getting a partner before he himself knew? That was just messed up. </p><p>“Oh, hey there Dreamy. What’s with the face?” Sapnap asked as he rounded the corner. Dream glanced at him briefly before sighing. </p><p>“Nothing. Ponk just told me something that is kind of annoying, is all.” </p><p>Sapnap hummed. “About your mental health check? You gotta get on meds or something?” Sapnap asked and Dream shook his head. </p><p>“No, no. No meds, thank god. Sam was telling me about a mission the other day and Ponk said that I was getting a partner. Everyone knows I don’t do partners.” Sapnap nodded as grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling the blond along as he walked. </p><p>“Well, it could go one of two ways, right?” Sapnap started. “The first way being that you actually end up getting along with whoever you get partnered with and you make a friend. And the second way being that you don’t get along and you go back to being an edgy lone wolf after this mission. No big deal, really. So don’t be a bitch about it.” </p><p>Dream scoffed and yanked his wrist away from his friend's grip. </p><p>“Easy for you to say. You work with a partner every damn day. Plus, you’re a people person.”</p><p>“And? What about it? You can be a people person when you wanna be,” Sapnap shot Dream a look making the blond agent roll his eyes. He knew Sapnap was right, he usually was with these types of situations. It didn’t make him any less annoyed though. </p><p>“Alright, whatever. I’ll give whoever it is a chance and see how it works out.” </p><p>Sapnap grinned at him and wrapped his arm around Dream’s neck, pulling the taller man down to rub his fist in his hair. “Atta boy! My whittle Dreamy-weamy!”</p><p>“Hey! Knock it off, Pandas!” Dream shouted, locking his own arm around Sapnap’s neck.</p><p>The two agents ended up on the ground in a mock wrestling match. Sapnap had Dream on his stomach, arms held tightly behind his back as he rested his knee in the middle of his back, successfully keeping the higher classed agent down. </p><p>“Haha! I win! Suck on these nuts, Dreamy-boy!” Sapnap shouted as footsteps came pattering down the hall they were in. He looked up curiously. Dream also looked up, his messed up hair falling into his eyes. </p><p>“Hello boys. Having fun?” Dream and Sapnap both gaped at the director standing in front of them. Sapnap quickly removed himself from Dream and held his hand out for the taller to take to help him up. Dream, being the stubborn shit head he is though, smacked his friends hand away and stood up quickly. He dusted himself off and stood tall in front of the director. </p><p>“Well?” Sam asked again, a playful smile making its way onto his face. </p><p>Sapnap snickered slightly next to Dream and then both of them fell into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“Yes sir. Sorry about uh, wrestling in the middle of the hall, sir.” Dream said, smirking slightly. </p><p>“This place is very different from the LSA,” another voice chimed in and Dream was suddenly aware of the second presence that was standing slightly behind the director. “I’m sure if I had been caught wrestling back there it’d result in punishment.” </p><p>Sam glanced down at the man. “It’s a good thing we aren’t like that here then, isn’t it?” Sam asked and the man hummed. </p><p>“Hi George!” Sapnap chimed in and George, the man with Sam, waved with a smile. </p><p>“Hello Sapnap. Good to see you again,” Sam smiled. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re acquainted with Sapnap, George. He’s a good agent. On the leaderboard here he’s ranked at-” </p><p>“I’m in rank 4! Pretty good, huh?” Sapnap asked cockily. Dream elbowed him. </p><p>“Still not in number one like I am,” Dream said, smirking at his friend. George’s eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“You’re in the number one spot?” Dream’s head snapped to George. Sam smiled, putting a hand on George’s back, pushing him forward slightly. </p><p>“George, this is Agent D, or Dream. Agent D, meet your new partner. This is Agent 404, or George. He's one of the best from the London SMP Agency. He just transferred over and he'll be your partner for the next few missions. Maybe even permanently." Sam explained. Dream didn’t like that. </p><p>"He looks 12." Dream said, eyes scanning over the shorter man in front of him. George glared at him, crossing his arms in front of himself defensively. </p><p>"And you look like a massive prick but I wasn't going to say anything." Agent 404, George, shot back. Dream scoffed, already annoyed with his new partner. He could already tell this was going to be absolute hell.</p><p>"Well... This is nice, isn't it?" Sam asked, looking between the two agents as they glared at each other. Sapnap nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Very nice. This was a lovely uh, introduction? Good first impression if I do say so myself,” Sapnap said as he elbowed Dream in the side. “Knock it off, asshole. What’d we talk about?” Sapnap hissed out through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Oh, you knew you were getting a partner?” Sam asked, looking at Dream expectantly. Dream shrugged, tearing his glare away from George to look at the director. </p><p>“Ponk may have let something slip up a few minutes ago. We’re going on a mission soon?” Dream asked and Sam sighed. </p><p>“I didn’t want to get into it today but better sooner rather than later, right?” He asked with a small chuckle. Sapnap huffed out hesitant laughter as well. “Dream, George, why don’t we head back to my office so I can let you in on what’s going on?” Dream and George both nodded. </p><p>“Sure, sounds good, Sam. I’ll see you later, alright Sap?” Dream said, glancing at the raven haired agent. He nodded and threw a quick thumbs up at him. </p><p>“Sure sure. Bring Georgie with you when you’re done too, yeah? Karl said he was gonna get dinner with him and I figure we could tag along.” Dream rolled his eyes but nodded and Sapnap grinned at all of them before saying his goodbyes and walking away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Sam’s office was awkward. </p><p>Sam led the way, with George following a few hesitant steps behind him and Dream following after George, watching his every move.</p><p>So far, he could tell George was a pretty hesitant and nervous person. He didn’t seem cocky or loud like Sapnap and Karl and he didn’t radiate confidence like Dream did. He was different from all the other agents at the Miami SMP Agency and Dream wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. </p><p>Sam ushered the pair of agents into his office and made sure they sat down on the comfy chairs Dream couldn’t seem to get used to. He kind of missed the hard chairs Phil had, had in there before he resigned. </p><p>“Alright,” Sam started, pulling out two files. They were the same files Dream had seen on his desk earlier that day and when he had gotten back from his mission two days ago. “These are your files.” </p><p>Dream and George glanced at each other, unsure what Sam wanted them to say or do. </p><p>Sam held one file in each hand and then extended them towards the agents. Dream reached forward first and grabbed the file aimed at him. It was George’s file. </p><p>“I want you two to read up on each other, alright? Right now. I’ll have a pop quiz for you when you’re done reading each other's files.” Dream stared at Sam as if the man had gone crazy. Agents weren’t normally allowed to read each other's files, and they sure as hell didn’t do pop quizzes containing facts about each other. </p><p>“This is ridiculous, Sam.” Dream said, slumping back into his chair. George didn’t seem to mind though, easily flipping Dream’s file open and scanning over the first page of it. </p><p>Sam leaned back in his own chair, folding his hands over his stomach as he looked at Dream expectantly. </p><p>Dream groaned and sat up, opening George’s file. </p><p>It was pretty standard and boring, stating his ID number, his age, his name and a description of what he looked like. Dream assumed his was laid out the same way. </p><p>The file also went over a brief history of George, mentioning an altercation with Wilbur Soot over at the London SMP Agency that caught Dream’s eye. Apparently George and him had something in common. Not liking Wilbur a whole lot. </p><p>He scanned over a few of George’s qualifications, noting that he was proficient in karate, savate, and multiple styles of kung fu. That was good. Dream scanned even further and his eyes widened at the threat level given to George. </p><p>Apparently he was labeled as lethal. </p><p><em> Impressive, </em>Dream thought. He wondered what his own threat level was.</p><p>“Are you two done?” Sam asked and George nodded, closing Dream’s file. </p><p>“I am,” He said as he set the file on the desk, sliding it towards the director who promptly ignored it to look at Dream who was still scanning over George’s rankings, weaknesses and extra notes. </p><p>He nodded after a minute, mentally noting down that Loyalty and Trust were some of the brunet man's biggest weaknesses. </p><p>“Alright, let’s start this little pop quiz then, shall we?” Sam asked and the agents both nodded in agreement. “Perfect. Alright, Agent George. Let’s start with you. What was Dream’s file number?” </p><p>Dream scoffed. A stupid question. Who even needed to know that. </p><p>“It was 00104. Updated this year.” George said and Dream’s eyebrow quirked up curiously. Why had George actually paid attention to that?</p><p>“Good. Alright, Agent Dream. What were the three special features listed on George’s file?” Dream’s eyes narrowed as he thought back to the file. </p><p>“Um,” George looked curiously over at him and Dream wanted to flick him off and tell him not to stare. “Heterochromia, he has a scar on his jaw, and he has his Agent number tattooed on his wrist.” Dream answered confidently. </p><p>Sam nodded. </p><p>“Good. Alright, George. Tell me the five fighting styles Dream is trained in.” </p><p>George hummed. “Savate, karate, boxing, judo, and multiple styles of kung fu. Pretty impressive.” George aimed the last comment at Dream, who glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. </p><p>“You think?” Dream asked and Geroge nodded. </p><p>“I do. We’ll have to spar. I can’t wait to kick your ass,” Dream scoffed and narrowed his eyes playfully at him. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” He challenged and George lifted his chin confidently. </p><p>“Alright, next question then, Dream. What was George’s threat level?” Dream knew this. </p><p>“He’s considered lethal for some reason. I don’t know why though, look at him. He’s basically a twig.” George scoffed at him. </p><p>“You’re considered a severe threat level yet you act like you’re 10.” George said and Dream winked at him. </p><p>“Yeah, a 10 on a scale from 1-10. Bet you’re jealous.” </p><p>George shrugged. “If we’re using that logic, then I’m a 12. According to what you said earlier in the hall.” </p><p>Dream gasped at him. </p><p>“I said you LOOK 12. Not that you are a 12. Get it right,” Dream said, making George shrug. </p><p>“Whatever you say, pretty boy.” </p><p>“Aw, you think I’m pretty. That’s cute.” Dream sneered at him. George was unbothered. Sam was unimpressed. </p><p>“Alright then you two, if we’re not going to take this seriously, go to the training deck and spar a bit to get out any pent up rage and energy you have. We’ll pick things up tomorrow.” Sam said as he stood from his desk. George and Dream both looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“What?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Let me reword that for you, Agent D. Get the hell out of my office and go train with your new partner,” Dream stood quickly and nodded. </p><p>“Yes sir. Come on George,” Dream said as he grabbed George’s wrist, pulling him up. The brunet agent yanked his arm away from Dream and the two hurried out of Sam’s office without another word to him or each other. </p><p>George sighed as the door shut behind him, catching Dream’s attention. </p><p>“Look, I don’t know why you don’t like me, but we’re partners now and we have to get used to each other eventually. So…” Dream stared at George as if he’d grown two heads. Did he seriously want to be friends? </p><p>“Um…” </p><p>“You’re useless. All American Field agents are useless, oh my god.” George exclaimed suddenly, turning on his heel to walk away from Dream. </p><p>“Hey, what the fuck. You don’t have to be a bitch,” Dream said, catching George’s wrist in his hand, successfully stopping the older man. “I’ve never had a partner before, I don’t know how to do this.” he let George go and motioned between the two of them. </p><p>George sighed again, seriously, this man sighs so much, and raised an eyebrow at Dream. </p><p>“Alright. Then how about we just get to know each other first. We barely scratched the surface by reading each other's files, so why don’t we just talk?” George suggested. Dream hated the idea but shrugged anyways. </p><p>“Fine. We can… we can go to the cafeteria and grab a late lunch or something and talk while we eat?” Dream suggested and George nodded in agreement. </p><p>“That sounds nice, actually. Lead the way.” </p><p>Dream turned and George followed closely behind him. It was quiet, only being able to hear their shoes tapping on the shiny white tiles of the hall and distant shouts from what George assumed was the training arena. </p><p>“So Dream,” George started, breaking the silence. “What’s your favorite color?” George asked, making Dream scoff in disbelief at him. </p><p>“Really? My favorite color? How original,” Dream teased making George roll his eyes. </p><p>“You’re such a prick for no reason. At least I’m actually trying to get to know you. We are pa-” </p><p>“Partners. I know. But once this mission is over, we won’t be anymore. So don’t get your panties in a twist, princess.” Dream cut George off harshly. “And, my favorite color is green. But not forest green. I like lime green.” </p><p>“I’ve never seen that color before,” Dream’s head whipped to the side so he could see if George was bluffing or not. </p><p>“What.” </p><p>“I’ve never seen lime green before. Or green.” Dream narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“How? What about when you see limes and stuff at the store?” Dream asked, now genuinely curious. </p><p>“Um, I’m colorblind. Red-Green colorblind more specifically. So my colors are fucked up. Green looks like yellow to me,” George explained and Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought. </p><p>“Well that’s stupid.” </p><p>George started at Dream silently for a second before punching him in the arm, <em> hard. </em></p><p>“OW! GEORGE! What the fuck!” Dream shouted, rubbing his arm where George punched him. The shorter agent shrugged and continued on his way towards the cafeteria. </p><p>“Don’t be a dick about something I can’t help.” </p><p>“Ha, what? Like your height? Shorty-” George raised his fist again while Dream was mid sentence. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” </p><p>“Good. Now hurry up, Dream. I’m fucking starving.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As Dream gets to know George, he finds that the slightly older agent isn’t as terrible as he originally thought he was. He’s actually pretty funny and knows how to snap back at Dream when he makes snarky comments. He’s not used to it, but he doesn’t really mind it. </p><p>“Okay, okay. How’d you get the scar on your jaw?” Dream asked as George took another bite of his salad. George shrugged. </p><p>“Mission in Paris. Went after a target alone after being advised not to. I was taken hostage for leverage and luckily I had a good partner at the time that got me out of the situation before anything other than this happened,” George explained, motioning to his face. Dream nodded, humming as he listened. “What about you? I see that scar on your lip.”</p><p>Dream shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he sipped on a vanilla shake. </p><p>“Fell.” </p><p>“You fell?” George repeated. Dream nodded. </p><p>“Down a flight of stairs. At a ball.” George laughed and Dream smiled to himself. “Shut up.” </p><p>“You fell down a flight of stairs at a ball! Oh come on, Dream. How’d it happen?” George asked. Dream leaned forward, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip to wet it. George’s head tilted to the side and Dream smirked at him. </p><p>“That,” Dream started. “Is for me to know and you to never find out.” </p><p>George huffed in annoyance. </p><p>“Alright fine then, keep your secrets.” George said sassily, as he took a sip from his water bottle. </p><p>“You’ll probably find out eventually. Sap’s gonna end up opening his big mouth and blabbing about it.” Dream said making George chuckle. </p><p>“Speaking of Sapnap, he seems nice?” </p><p>Dream nodded in agreement. “He is. Sapnap has been my best friend for as long as I’ve been an agent here. Since I started back in 2015. I’d be dead if not for him. He really saved my ass back in the day when we were both trainees.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah. I was top of the class after interning for a while. Was finally cleared to go on my first mission and Sapnap was my man in the chair. The bug in my ear. Eye in the sky. Whatever you wanna call it. If not for him I’d probably be six feet under right now,” Dream continued. George listened intently, hanging onto every word Dream spoke. </p><p>“Why? What happened?” George interrogated curiously. </p><p>“Someone switched up sides and outed me on the mission while I was in the middle of enemy territory. Sapnap guided me out of there as fast as he could. I only caught one bullet in my shoulder and I even finished the mission. Pretty impressive for a 17 year old, huh?” Dream asked, smirking and George nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Very impressive. I find a lot of things about you to be very impressive and intriguing Agent D.” George said, making Dream quirk his eyebrow up in curiosity. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?” Dream asked, leaning towards George. </p><p>The brunet agent smiled at him. “Where do I start?” George asked, humming thoughtfully. “Let's talk about the redacted weakness on your file. Why is it blacked out?” Dream narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Strong start to the conversation Agent 404. Can I call you Agent Not Found?” Dream asked, avoiding the question. George chuckled. </p><p>“Whatever floats your boat, Dream. And clearly you don’t want to answer that so I’ll ask another question. Show me your smiley tattoo.” </p><p>“That’s more of a demand, Georgie.” Dream teased. </p><p>“I don’t care. Let me see it.” Dream shrugged and held his hand out to the agent opposite of him. George reached out and grabbed Dream’s hand, pulling it closer to him to inspect the small tattoo that was on Dream’s middle finger. “What’s it mean?” </p><p>“Nothing really. After I got the scar on my lip I was more recognizable when I went on undercover missions so I wore a smiley face mask for a while. They called me the Faceless Agent. Also, I really like the fact that when I give people the bird, the last thing they see is a smile. It’s kind like this signature thing I guess?” Dream said as George let his hand go.</p><p>“The Faceless Agent. I’ve heard of you a few times before. That’s incredible. You’re what the LSA pushed us to be like. I think I have you to blame for all the punishments I have ever gone through.” George said teasingly. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Speaking of the LSA. Can you tell me a little bit about it there? You knew Wilbur, right? What was with the punishments?” Dream inquired, head tilting to the side slightly. George thought he looked kind of like a curious golden retriever puppy. </p><p>“Mm, sure. Yeah, I knew Wilbur. We were partners for about a month right before he went off the walls. We were friends at first, then things got tense between us. We ended up getting into a pretty bad fight while we were sparring and he went completely unhinged. Pulled a knife on me and everything.” Dream nodded as he listened. </p><p>“Was that your one altercation with him? Like it said on your file?” </p><p>George nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. Other than that we got along pretty well. Even after that. We figured things out pretty quickly but then on our mission to get some intel on J. Schlatt he just…” George hesitated. “He just snapped. Completely turned around and started working with the enemy. It was like a switch was flipped. He was with me one second, and then the next he was holding a knife to my throat.” </p><p>Dream frowned. </p><p>“And before that? He was pretty normal?” George nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, he was great. He got along well with everyone, endured punishments well. Didn’t complain or bitch or whine. He was a champ, but all of that was gone in a second.” </p><p>Dream sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself tightly as he thought. </p><p>“Wilbur was a great guy when he worked here too. I never had anything but respect for him. Hell, who wouldn’t respect him. His little brother is Tommy for fucks sake,” Dream chuckled. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. He’s the middle of three kids. All Phil’s adopted sons. The oldest, Techno, is uh, we have issues. But Wilbur and I always got along. And Tommy is a good kid, I have a good feeling about the kid.” Dream said and George nodded along. </p><p>“So… Techno never worked here? Or…” </p><p>“Well, Techno is difficult. His dad was the director and his brother was an agent. He wasn’t explicitly against us or anything, but he didn’t work for us either. Sometimes he’d drop off information about certain people to help us out with leads and cases but other than that it’s usually radio silence from him.” </p><p>“You said you and him have issues? What kind? George asked, leaning forward slightly. Dream eyed him curiously, trying to see if there was any malicious intent in his eyes but Dream sighed, giving up after a second. George was just a genuinely curious person. </p><p>“While I was a trainee, Techno would hang out around here. We got into a few fights every once in a while but that's about it. We don’t hate each other or anything. I think it’s more of an ego thing, really.” </p><p>George hummed. “At least you admit you have a big ego.” </p><p>Dream scoffed. “Oh come on, Georgie. I never said that.” </p><p>“You basically did. You said-” </p><p>“Well well, if it isn’t Dream and the new guy! What, on a first date already?” Both agents' heads snapped to look at Tommy as he suddenly appeared next to their table. </p><p>“Tommy,” Dream warned and the teen threw his hands up in mock surrender. </p><p>“I was kidding! Jeez, take a joke, Big D.” </p><p>“Big D?” George questioned, a playful smile on his lips. Dream glared at him. </p><p>“Don’t start with me, George.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty all for reading! If you maybe enjoyed, ummm maybe kudos? Or or leave a comment?<br/>Or you don't have too, thats okay too!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Mitchells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George spend more time together before finding out about their mission. </p><p>George isn't very happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh, hello! College is stressful but I have this.<br/>Ty for reading! &lt;3</p><p>Also, for upcoming chapters, there will be POV's where it's focused on Wilbur and what's going on behind the scenes with him. Poor Wilbur ):</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(January 13th)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George held a finger to his ear, pressing down on the button that would get him in communication with his partner, Wilbur, and the team back at home base that was watching his every movement through his glasses.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Base team Alpha, this is Agent 404. Agent W and I are heading in, in three…” George glanced to Wilbur who nodded once at him for confirmation. “Two.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> George pulled the pin on a small explosive that would break the heavy metal door town and he slapped it against the electronic keypad. He stepped a few feet away and ducked his head. The explosion went off a few seconds later.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One!” The two agents rushed into the room, weapons raised, expecting to find enemies waiting for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But there was nothing. No one.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What the…'' George's weapon fell from it’s raised positioning slightly and a second later he was clutching his wrist in pain and his gun was skidding across the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck!” George exclaimed as Wilbur turned to aim his gun at George. “Wilbur!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Agent 404.” Wilbur replied coolly, glaring at George down the barrel of his pistol. “It’s been a pleasure.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A loud bang went off and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George woke up with a start. </p><p>Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he tried to calm his erratically beating heart. His chest heaved as he clutched his shirt. He was safe. There wasn’t anything to worry about. He didn’t need to panic. </p><p>“Holy shit, it felt so real…” George muttered to himself as he threw his legs over the side of his bed. He wiped the sweat away from his face with his arm and stood up shakily. </p><p>His nightmare, an almost exact replica of what had actually happened the day Wilbur snapped and betrayed the L.S.A., left George unable to fall back asleep. He didn’t even want to try, not wanting to risk falling back into the same horrid nightmare that had kept him awake for weeks after it actually happened. </p><p>“Fuck,” He sighed, checking his phone for the time, 4:43 a.m., before he wandered to his bathroom. He splashed his face with water, successfully waking himself up a bit more before walking back to his bedroom. He flicked the light on, walking towards his closet to get ready for the day. </p><p>George pulled a grey t-shirt down from a hanger and then reached into one of the cubbies on the wall to grab a pair of loose fitting black sweatpants and a pair of socks. </p><p>He changes fast, not bothering to shower because he figured he’d train today and there was no point in showering if he was just going to get sweaty.</p><p>George gave himself a once over in his mirror before slipping on a pair of his favorite sneakers and rushing out of the room towards the cafeteria. He’d grab a banana or something for a quick breakfast and then hit the training deck while no one was there. </p><p>It was the perfect plan to help him clear his head of all nightmarish thoughts. </p><p>The cafeteria, being open and staffed 24/7, was quiet when he entered. </p><p><em> Obviously. </em>George thought, rolling his eyes at himself for even thinking there would be people there. He smiled kindly at a woman working behind the counter and she sent a large grin his way. </p><p>“Hello and good morning! Make sure to eat something to keep your strength up, agent!” She said and George nodded, grabbing a banana from a basket. He also grabbed an apple juice from a fridge and said goodbye, exiting the cafeteria quickly. </p><p>By the time George made it to the training deck, he’d finished his banana and gotten rid of the peel in a random trash can. All he had left was one sip of apple juice left, which he finished quickly as the training deck doors swished open in front of him. </p><p>Towards the back of the training deck George could hear the thumping of fists hitting something and the jingle of a chain rattling. He assumed someone was using a punching bag. He hummed and tossed the juice bottle in the trash before wandering towards where all the sound was coming from. </p><p>As he got closer, he noticed a familiar head of dirty blond hair. He smiled a little, then frowned as he remembered he ended up going to bed before Dream. </p><p>“You should really get some sleep, y’know. Not healthy to stay up so long without proper rest,” George said, effectively scaring Dream. The blond agent jolted, turning around quickly, holding his wrapped firsts in front of him defensively. </p><p>“Holy shit, George. You scared me. You can’t just sneak up on people, dude!” Dream exclaimed, making George laugh. Dream rolled his eyes, dropping his hands to his sides as he studied George. “Why are you up?” </p><p>“Uh,” George hesitated for a second. “Just couldn’t sleep. Figured I’d train a little. Gotta stay in shape.” </p><p>Dream hummed in agreement. </p><p>“I suppose. Hey, is it true you’re good with throwing knives and stuff? Do you really have a ten out of ten as your accuracy score?” Dream asked, and George nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“I can show you!” George said, turning and walking over to a shelf with a broad variety of different throwing knives. He grabbed a stack of five and then wandered over to a dummy on a rail system. </p><p>“Do they move?” George asked as Dream approached from behind. Dream nodded and walked over to the wall, grabbing a controller down. He wiggled the joystick and the dummy in front of George moved. “Perfect!” George stepped away from the dummy, putting about 20 feet between himself and his target. </p><p>“You want me to just like… move it around?” Dream asked and George nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, just however you want is fine. Make it a little challenging for me though.” George said, tossing a teasing smile at the blond. Dream snorted and smiled, moving the dummy off to the left and then back to the right as George took a deep breath. </p><p>Two seconds later, a thump echoed through the training deck as a knife pierced through the chest of the dummy and Dream’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t even paying attention. </p><p>“That wasn’t hard, Dream. Come on. Spice it up a bit,” George taunted, tossing a knife in the air and catching it. Dream swallowed and nodded, moving the joystick in all directions, hoping to throw George off. </p><p>Spoiler alert. He failed. </p><p>Another two knives hit the dummy’s chest and Dream almost dropped the controller in shock as the last two knives in George's hand went straight into where the eyes of the dummy should have been. </p><p>“That wasn’t very hard, Dream. I thought I asked you to challenge me a little bit,” George said and Dream scoffed. </p><p>“You’re so cocky. And yesterday I actually thought you were shy. What the hell,” Dream said and George laughed loudly. </p><p>“You thought I was shy?” </p><p>“Yeah, like a little bunny or something. Nervous and shit. Clearly not though, look at you. Mr. Marksman.” Dream said, making George puff his chest out in confidence. Dream laughed at the motion and shoved his shoulder playfully. </p><p>George and Dream continued on training and showing off their skills throughout the morning, laughing with and teasing each other as they helped each other with forms or gave snippets of advice here and there, none of which was really needed but still. It was the sentiment of it that really counted. </p><p>“Hey, we should do doubles later,” Dream suggested as he and George sat on the floor together. George wiped sweat off his forehead for the second time that morning as he cocked his head curiously at Dream. </p><p>“Doubles?”</p><p>“Yeah, where we spar as a team instead of against each other. We could probably convince Karl and Sapnap or Sapnap and Punz to be our opponents,” Dream explained and George nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Yeah that,” he took a deep breath. “That sounds really good, actually. We should figure out compatible fighting styles.” Dream nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, man.” George and Dream shared a smile before footsteps approaching broke them away from each other. They looked up to see Sam and Tommy standing by the entrance. Sam was nursing a cup of coffee and Tommy was typing something on an iPad. </p><p>“What the hell are you two doing awake?” Sam asked, huffing at the two agents. “Why are you training so early in the morning? I get that your field agents and you like to stay in top shape and all that but seriously? It’s 6:30.” </p><p>Dream and George looked at each other again before breaking out in giggles at the gentle scolding. </p><p>Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t actually mad. He was more glad than anything. It was nice to see the two getting along with each other. They would be partners from now on, so it’s best if they just got used to each other's presence. </p><p>“Alright you two, go grab a decent breakfast and take a load off or something. I have a meeting at noon, but i’ll have someone come for you two after that to go over the details of this mission I’m sending you on, alright?” </p><p>At the mention of their mission, both Dream and George sat up straighter, their smiles turning into neutral looks as they became serious. They nodded in agreement and Sam turned to Tommy. </p><p>“Keep an eye on them. Make sure they get food and take care of themselves, alright?” Tommy grinned and shut the iPad off, sending out a mock salute to the director. </p><p>“You got it, boss man!” Tommy said and Sam nodded, patting the teenager on the shoulder before leaving the room. Tommy turned to look at the two agents as they gathered their things and put away equipment. </p><p>“You heard the man, chop chop fellas! It’s breakfast time!” Dream chuckled at Tommy and nodded. </p><p>“Alright, whatever you say, Tomathy.” Dream teased as he shoved the dummy George had brutally stuck 5 knives back into its original position. </p><p>Dream could hear Tommy angrily telling him off but he drowned the teenager out as he finished clearing up all the equipment that the two agents had used while training. He’d gotten a good look at George’s fighting styles and weapon accuracies. George was good and he was impressed. </p><p>The two agents grabbed whatever belongings they had, George just grabbing a water bottle he’d gotten from a vending machine halfway through their “training” and Dream grabbing a sweatshirt he’d discarded after George used the hood on it against him while they were sparring and his hand wraps from when he was boxing. </p><p>“Could you two be any fucking slower?” Tommy asked as they finally approached him. Dream slipped his hoodie back on and tossed the hand wraps into his open locker before slamming it shut. George shrugged as he finished off his water. </p><p>“I mean, yeah. Technically, we probably could.” Tommy glared at George. </p><p>“Shut it, Gogy.” </p><p>“Gogy?” Dream asked, smirking at the nickname Tommy had just given to his new partner. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” George groaned as they left the training deck. Tommy and Dream shared a grin, both already knowing that they weren’t going to listen.</p><p>“I can’t believe I get to babysit you guys all day! How exciting!” Tommy exclaimed as they entered the hallway. There were a few other agents milling around but it was mostly empty. </p><p>“Do we look like we need a babysitter that’s barely not a baby himself?” George asked and Tommy’s mouth fell open in offense. </p><p>Dream laughed and reached forward to get a high five from George, only for it to be intercepted by Tommy who smacked both their arms away right before their palms touched. </p><p>“You, Gogy, look no older than 18!” George rolled his eyes. “So yes! You do need a babysitter! Plus, you heard big man S. I get to follow you fucks around today!” </p><p>“I’m 24, Tommy. And I don’t think that’s what Sam meant. He told you to make sure we get food. You can make sure both of us get food at the cafeteria and then go do whatever the hell you do around here,” Tommy glared at George, knowing that technically he was right. </p><p>“Fine. Whatever.” Dream smiled at the interaction between the two. Tommy usually had a hard time warming up to people but he and George skipped all the awkward aggressiveness and got right to the teasing. </p><p>“At least let him eat with us. Come on, Gogy.” Dream suggested. Tommy perked up excitedly, looking to George who tried to hide his smile. </p><p>He hummed and shrugged passively. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Tommy let out a loud whoop of excitement and rushed ahead of the agents. </p><p>Dream and George both chuckled, following a few steps behind as Tommy told anyone they approached that he was going to eat breakfast with two of the top agents at the SMP. No one really paid any mind to Tommy though, used to his wild antics. He really needed to get a friend his age. Being surrounded by adults probably wasn’t the best for the teenager, but then again, did Tommy even go to school to have the opportunity to have friends? </p><p>Upon arriving at the cafeteria, the lady that had said good morning to George earlier was gone, now replaced by a new lady who was restocking trays of freshly made waffles, bacon, and other American breakfast foods. </p><p>“What are you feeling, George?” Dream asked as they both picked up trays with plates on them. Tommy was already shoveling food onto his plate. </p><p>“I’m not sure. Maybe waffles. I’m not too hungry,” George shrugged and Dream nodded. </p><p>A few minutes later they were sitting at a table with Tommy who had patiently waited for them to sit down before eating his food. George couldn’t help but notice that the teen was drinking a coke instead of milk or juice. </p><p>“Tommy?” George asked. The blond teen looked up at him as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. Dream leaned back, sipping gingerly on his orange juice as he watched. “Why are you drinking coke for breakfast?” </p><p>Tommy’s face scrunched up at George’s question. </p><p>“What’s it to you?” He asked and George shrugged. </p><p>“I was curious. Normal people drink juice or tea or something,” George said making Tommy glare at him. </p><p>“You think that because I’m British that I drink tea?” </p><p>“Do you not?” </p><p>Tommy fell silent. </p><p>“That’s what I thought. It was just a curious question, really.” George said and Tommy rolled his eyes before going back to his food. George looked to Dream who smiled at him before bringing a forkful of waffle to his mouth. “Teenagers. Always so fucking defensive.” </p><p>Dream snorted, covering his mouth, making sure to chew and swallow his food before laughing out loud. Tommy glared at George but ultimately didn’t say anything. </p><p>“So, George. What’s your deal? Why’d you get transferred here? Get kicked out of London?” Tommy asked as he sat back in his chair. </p><p>“I was requested to be here. Phil heard of my partnership with Wilbur during our mutual time at the L.S.A. and filed for me to be transferred here. I thought he was going to be the director when I arrived but then I was informed that he was sent on a wild goose chase to try and track Wilbur down. I think they wanted someone who trained with Wilbur as a partner and knew how his brain worked, but I honestly don’t know what happened to him,” For a second, George forgot that Wilbur was Tommy’s older brother. </p><p>Tommy frowned as George spoke, looking down at his food before shoving the tray forward with his hand. </p><p>“I see. You worked with Will?” Tommy asked. “Was he a badass?” </p><p>George smiled. “He was. Definitely a good agent, that's for sure. He handed my ass to me a couple of times,” George said, mind flickering to his nightmare that had woken him up this morning. </p><p>“That’s good. I feel like you’re the type of guy that needs to have his ass handed to him once in a while.” Dream chuckled at Tommy’s comment. “Anyways boys! I’m not feeling too hungry anymore! You’re welcome for letting you sit with me!” </p><p>George and Dream both said their goodbyes as Tommy stood, stretched, and grabbed his tray of half eaten food. He walked away and George turned to Dream in concern. </p><p>“Is he okay? Has anyone asked him if he’s okay?” George asked suddenly and Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Does anyone know if Tommy is actually okay? Like,” George hesitated for a second. “One of his brothers isn’t even around, the other goes batshit crazy and turns on the company you grew up at, and then suddenly your dad is sent to go find and restrain said older brother? That can’t be easy on him, or did no one realize that?” George was concerned. </p><p>Dream hadn’t really thought about it much, honestly. Tommy had always seemed like a bright and excited person, he didn’t even think to check and see if it was all just an act put on by the teen. </p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Dream responded, a frown growing on his face. George sighed and shoved his food forward, probably about to pull the same excuse of not being hungry anymore. </p><p>“I feel bad for him,” George sighed. </p><p>Dream did too. </p><p>Tommy was a good kid. He was smart beyond his years and unbelievably kind. He had a good understanding on how to treat certain situations with certain people. He was a quick learner who would study agents while they trained to get a better understanding of fight styles and learn certain moves and honestly, Dream thought the kid was so fucking funny. (Despite acting like he was annoyed with the teen most the time.)</p><p>“Yeah… I guess I never really thought to ask if he was okay,” Dream said and George sighed. </p><p>“Well, we have a meeting with Sam later, don’t we? We can mention our concerns for Tommy. It’d be best to make sure he doesn’t follow Wilbur down the path he chose.” </p><p>Just the thought of Tommy becoming a traitor made Dream sick to his stomach. </p><p>“Yeah. For sure. Are you done eating? Do you want to go see if we can find Sapnap and Karl?” George shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m done. I was maybe thinking about going to talk to Niki though. Do you mind if…” Dream shook his head. </p><p>“Just because we’re partners doesn’t mean we’re obligated to hang out! You can go do whatever you want to do!” Dream explained and George chuckled. </p><p>“I know that. I was trying to ask if you want to come with me though. We could go talk to Sapnap and Karl afterwards,” George said and Dream’s mouth fell open as it formed an O. </p><p>“Ooh,” He dragged out before blushing slightly. “Right. Um, sure! What do you need to talk to Niki about?” </p><p>“I need to pick up my ID badge. I got my photo taken yesterday but Niki said that she’d need to get it activated and to come back today. Is that okay? If we stop there first?” George asked and Dream nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yeah! Of course, it’s okay. Why wouldn’t it be?” </p><p>“I just don’t want to bother you with things I need to do. If you want though, you can go on ahead and find Sapnap and Karl. I can meet up with you later if you’d prefer,” George suggested and Dream shook his head no. </p><p>“I’ll come with you to Niki! I don’t mind!” </p><p>George smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Okay then. Come on, idiot.” Dream let out a huff of air through his nose as he rolled his eyes. They both stood, grabbing their food trays, and walked towards the garbage can where they discarded what they didn’t eat before setting their trays on the already forming pile of other trays. </p><p>George led the way towards the main hub where Niki was stationed as of now. She was normally a field agent but had gotten hurt on her last mission with Agent Puffy and Phil had told her to just keep an eye on things in the main hub for the meantime. She was almost done with full recovery though so she should be back on the field soon enough.  </p><p>Dream hummed to himself as he trailed behind George. When he first met the brunet yesterday, he looked a little annoying. But now after listening to Sapnap and getting to know George a little bit, he really didn’t mind the shorter man's presence. He made Dream feel calm and safe. Kind of like the home Dream didn’t have. </p><p>“Hey, George?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“What do you think our mission is going to be?” Dream questioned, genuinely curious. George shrugged. </p><p>“Sam has been kind of cryptic. I’m not sure. I think it might have something to do with Wilbur though? Maybe.” Dream nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Maybe. I guess Wilbur has access to a bunch of top secret files and shit. If that information gets out then we’re fucked,” Dream said making George shudder at the thought. </p><p>“We’d be arrested.” </p><p>Dream and George both pause for a second, glancing at each other nervously. </p><p>Sure, they were secret agents, but they didn’t work for the FBI or the government. The chain of SMP Agencies was an “illegal” organization that went under the feds noses. They were usually hired by big, powerful men and women who needed help. Or if the director saw fit, they’d take on other organizations practicing in questionable and harmful activities. Such as Schlatt for instance. </p><p>Basically, they’re just a group of vigilantes. </p><p>“No, that wouldn’t happen. We’d be okay. Get out of here and start over, y’know?” Dream said, shrugging off the topic. George narrowed his eyes at him. </p><p>“They have our files-” </p><p>“Trust me, Georgie. We’d be okay.” Dream said, turning to face the shorter agent with a dark look in his eye. “Plus, we don’t even know what Wilbur’s endgame goal is. We have good reason to suspect he’s working with Schaltt and I don’t think Schlatt is smart enough to even think of that.” Dream said as they rounded the corner and entered the door to the hub. Niki smiled at the two agents as they stopped at her desk. </p><p>“George! Here’s your badge!” She exclaimed excitedly, sliding the small plastic badge across the cold surface. George plucked it up and examined it. His picture wasn’t too bad. </p><p>Dream leaned over George’s shoulder to get a good look at it before chuckling. George felt shivers go down his spine as Dream whispered in his ear, “That’s cute.” </p><p>Niki eyed them both curiously before shrugging. “Sam said you have level five clearance so you should have access to anywhere on the first 5 floors of the building. Only Sam has access to level 6.” George nodded and thanked her. </p><p>“I appreciate it, Niki. See you later! Have a good day!” She hummed and wished the two agents well before turning to talk to someone else. Dream grinned at George as the short brunet glared at him. </p><p>“You have no sense of personal space, do you?” </p><p>“D’aww, Georgie. Did you get nervous?” Dream teased as they exited the hub and wandered back towards the training deck. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Don’t lie.” </p><p>“I’m not!” </p><p>“You so did. I made you nervous!” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“George~” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed as he scanned over the file laid out in front of him. Back at the L.A.S.A. he’d read over how terribly these kinds of missions could go and now he was sending two of his best agents right into the lion's den. </p><p>He knew that both Dream and George were very capable agents. His only worry was them not getting along on a real field mission. </p><p>Messing around on the training deck and in the halls of the compound was different than risking your life somewhere surrounded by enemies that would love to have your blood on their hands. Partnerships were carefully formed bonds between two agents and he was rushing George and Dreams. But he needed too. It was necessary for the end result. </p><p>Sam sighed and grabbed the phone from the receiver. He help it to his ear before dialing the main desks number. </p><p><em> “‘Ello? What’s going on Big S?” </em>Tommy’s voice filled Sam’s ear and he had to pull the phone away from how loud the teens voice was.</p><p>“Hi, Tommy. Can you do me a favor and track Dream and George down? I need them in my office,” Sam said as he pinned the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could write a note on the mission file. </p><p>
  <em> “I was going to say no because I didn’t feel like getting up but luckily for you, the soon to be second best agent and his boyfriend just walked into the room. I’ll send them your- HEY! FUCK OFF, DRE-”  </em>
</p><p>Sam pulled the phone away from his ear quickly as Tommy screeched. </p><p><em> “Sam?” </em> Dream asked. <em> “You need me and George?” </em>Sam could hear Tommy still freaking out in the background but he nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. The door is unlocked, just come on in when you get here.” He didn’t stay on the phone long enough to hear if Dream replied. </p><p>As much as Sam enjoyed the new Agency he was in charge of, he couldn’t help but miss his old agency where things were a little more orderly and less… hectic. He’d never get rid of Tommy, not in a million years, but the kid could be a little much to handle sometimes. </p><p>Sam must have lost track of time as he went over all the small details on the mission because he startled when there was a gentle knock on the door as it was pushed open. George’s head popped in first and then his entire body came into view. </p><p>“Hello there, Sam!” George greeted as Dream filed in behind his partner. Sam leaned back in his chair and smiled at the agents. </p><p>“Hey guys. Take a seat, yeah?” Dream and George shared a glance before moving to sit. “How’s your days been going?” </p><p>“Good. We trained, then got breakfast, then we went and trained with Sap and Punz a bit and now we’re here. We did stop and torment Tommy a bit though,” Dream responded easily, crossing one of his legs over his knee. </p><p>“I heard that. You’re going to be the 2nd best soon is what I hear,” Sam chuckled and Dream rolled his eyes with a smile. </p><p>“According to Tommy, yes. He needs to undergo a bit of training if he wants to best me though,” Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Hey, speaking of Tommy, Sam. Have you gotten him to do a mental health check at all?” Sam turned to look at George as he spoke up. “I just- this isn’t my spot to say because I don’t know the full situation, but Dream and I were talking earlier about his family life and-” George had to pause to take a breath. </p><p>“I guess it just seems like he might be using humor and stuff to cover up for how he’s really feeling. Losing his brother, now his dad is gone. Not to mention I don’t know anything about his mom. And his brother Techno and-” Dream cut George off. </p><p>“We’re just worried for the kid is all. He’s a good kid that has a lot of potential, but with things going on, he might follow after Wilbur and that’d be a damn shame,” Dream finished and Sam nodded. </p><p>Honestly, Sam hadn’t thought a whole lot about Tommy’s mental health, but now having Dream and George mention it, he could understand their concern. Tommy is just a 16 year old that was forced, or not, he doesn’t really know, to live at a secret, borderline illegal, compound filled with trained assassins and agents that could kill someone with their eyes closed. That had to be difficult for a growing teenager.</p><p>And not to mention the fact that Tommy didn’t seem to have any real friends his age he could hang out with.</p><p>“I… I’ll have a talk with him. His health, physical and mental, is just as important as anyone else's. I’ll be sure to also mention how concerned you two are about him,” Sam winked at the agents before switching the topic. “Let’s move onto what I know you have both been waiting for, yeah?” </p><p>Dream and George exchanged excited glances and nodded. </p><p>“Alright. So, as we’ve suspected, we think Schlatt and Wilbur have been working together. But no one knows why Wilbur turned so suddenly right?” The two agents nodded. “Well I did some digging and here’s what I found.” He handed over two copies of a report made by an agent from the L.A.S.A. </p><p>George scanned over the document, his face morphing from one of confusion to one of awe and understanding. </p><p>“You think he’s working on a drug to control people?” George asked suddenly, looking up from the paper. Dream’s head snapped up at the revelation and he narrowed his eyes at Sam. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“That’s right George. An agent from my old agency went undercover last year and this is some of the information we received before they were found out and unfortunately killed. Schlatt’s been posing as a big shot brewmaster/distiller for years. But it's been a cover up for something far more sinister.” Sam explained. </p><p>George frowned and clenched his fists. If what Sam was saying is true, then it’s not Wilbur’s fault he switched sides. </p><p>“We think that Schaltt has been mass producing a serum that can control people’s minds. That can break people's minds so he can rebuild it to what he wants them to be. He’s dangerous. And we have no idea why he’s doing it.” </p><p>“So what is George and I’s mission?” Dream asked, setting the paper on Sam’s desk. “What do the two of us have to do? Why was it necessary for us to partner?” </p><p>“Good question. Schaltt is hosting a grand ball in hopes to get funding and build relationships with other brewers and distillers in the area. We suspect that there will be deals going on behind the scenes so… You two will be going disguised as Mr. Ryker and Mrs. Gianna Mitchell.”  </p><p>Dream and George looked at each other before they burst into laughter. </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs.?” George asked with a scoff. “No, come on now. What are we actually doing.” </p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I was serious.” </p><p>“No way?” Dream asked and Sam nodded. He turned to look through his desk drawer before pulling out two files. He handed them to the agents and George felt his face flush. </p><p>“Ha! Georgie, you’re gonna be my wife!” Dream laughed, making the brunet agent shoot a glare at him. “Holy shit. This is real?”</p><p>Sam nodded and Dream wheezed, doubling over in laughter. </p><p>“Fuck, shit. I’m light-headed. No way!” </p><p>“I don’t think this is very funny, Dream.” George stated as he stared at the file. </p><p><b>Alias Name: </b> <em> Gianna Mitchell </em></p><p><b>Age:</b> <em>22</em></p><p><b>Profession: </b> <em> Works alongside her husband, Mr. Ryker Mitchell, at their brewery/distillery “321 On Tap”  </em></p><p>“This is ridiculous. I refuse,” George said, closing the file. Sam chuckled lightly. </p><p>“George, come on.” </p><p>“Yeah Georgie. Come on!” Dream grinned at him and George rolled his eyes. </p><p>“When… when is the ball supposed to take place?” </p><p>“In two nights. I’m glad you boys are on board!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Extra scene from after they left Sams office:</p><p>“Don’t tell Sapnap,” George glared at Dream as they walked down the hall. Dream was giddy and bouncing with every step he took. </p><p>“Aw, come on! Sap deserves to know!” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Please!” </p><p>“No. We’re not telling Sapnap.” </p><p>“Not telling Sapnap what?” Sapnap’s voice asked as they rounded a corner. Sapnap peered at them curiously from where he was standing. “What happened?” </p><p>Dream and Sapnap looked at each other for a second before a large grin crept up the blond’s face. </p><p>“George is my wife. Check it,” He tossed the file to Sapnap who opened it eagerly. </p><p>“Dream!”</p><p>“Oh shit! What’s up Gianna, baby!” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Dude, stop hitting on my wife! What the hell!”)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a peek into the Schlatt household, what Wilbur's doing, and Georgie gets to try on a dress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My doc was 15 pages and a little over 4,000 words. I was feeling very motivated. </p><p>I finished this at 12:11 last night and I had been working on it all day right after I posted Chapter 4. </p><p>So, please enjoy. Thank you all again for reading and yeah! Love you! </p><p>AND, one more thing. I've added dates on all the chapters to help remember the days that things happen. There will be time-skips and flashbacks included)</p><p>(OH, and like, guys. 2000 hits?? 221 kudos?? That's crazy! Thank you guys so much! &lt;3 You are all amazing.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Skip back to January 9th)</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> -SCHLATT CO-OP- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A foot clad in shiny leather black loafers tapped impatiently from where it was standing. A young boy, a teenager, stared at it nervously watching the toes inside the shoe move the shoe up and down rhythmically with the clock ticking on the wall. Each tap lining up with a tick. </p><p>
  <em> Tick, tap.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick, Tap.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick, Tap.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick, Tap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick- </em>
</p><p>“Toby. Get your head out of the clouds for fucks sake,” The teenager's head shot up and he looked at his adoptive father with scared, wide eyes.</p><p>“I-” He licked his lips nervously. “I’m sorry, Schlatt.” The man, Schlatt, nodded. </p><p>“Good. Quackity will be here soon. Be patient,” Schlatt scolded. Tubbo nodded. Tubbo didn’t care that Quackity was coming. His dad's assistant was just another brainless, spineless, follower that didn’t know how to speak up when given the chance. </p><p>But Tubbo never talked back to his dad either, so did that mean he was just as brainless and spineless as the rest of them? He didn’t want to think about it. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late. The line at Starbies was long as fuck,” Quackity said as he entered the grand ballroom that Tubbo and Schlatt were waiting for him in. “Here’s a hot chocolate for you Tobster. And a black coffee for you, Schlatt. I added some butterscotch schnapps to it to give it a little bit more of a kick.” Quackity winked at Tubbo as he spoke, handing over the hot beverage to the teen. </p><p>Schlatt took his own drink too, sipping carefully from it. He hummed and nodded. </p><p>“Good. Let’s get this show on the road then,” Schlatt said as he turned to face the only woman in the room. She was holding a clipboard in her hands, twirling a lock of pale purple hair around her finger. </p><p>“Minx,” Minx, the woman, snapped her gum and raised an eyebrow at Schlatt. “Write whatever I say down. This is important.” She rolled her eyes but nodded anyways. </p><p>Tubbo liked Minx. She was the only one that would snap back at his dad and call him out for bullshit. But Schlatt still seemed to be in control of the situation with her too, because at the end of the day, she still did whatever he said. </p><p>“Over there, I want a large fountain. A chocolate fountain. You like chocolate, don’t you kid?” Schlatt looked down at Tubbo and he nodded, sipping from his hot cocoa. “Yeah. Chocolate fountain then. With fruit and shit to dip in it.” </p><p>Minx nodded, writing it down. “Then over there, under the windows, I want a portrait. A painted portrait of Tobster here and I. With the Distillery in the background. And I want to be holding a crystal glass with some red wine in it or some shit. Make me look fancy. Royal even. I want to look like an emperor.” </p><p>Tubbo thought his dad was a self-centered prick. He’d never say that out loud of course, but he thought it often. </p><p>“What do you think, Toby? You reckon we leave the entire bottom floor open for dancing and put the dining situation upstairs? Or should we put the tables and chairs around the outer edge of the dance floor?” Tubbo glanced around the room. </p><p>He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and shrugged. </p><p>“I think that you should leave upstairs for chatting and such. Put tables and things down here, on the perimeter of the dance floor.” </p><p>Schlatt nodded and gave a pointed look to Minx, making sure she wrote down the teens idea. </p><p>Schlatt spewed off a few more ideas to Minx, pointing at random features around the ballroom before turning to Tubbo and Quackity who were both looking around the room as well, taking in the breathtaking chandeliers and the art on the walls. </p><p>The ballroom looked like it came straight out of one of the novels Tubbo read in his free time. </p><p>“Hey. You two stay here. Minx, follow me upstairs for a minute. I want to talk about a lounging area.” Schlatt and Minx left Tubbo and Quackity down on the ballroom floor. Tubbo sighed in relief. </p><p>Being around his dad was exhausting. He was forced to take online classes instead of actually getting to go to a real life physical school. And he wasn’t allowed to have friends of any sorts. His dad wanted him to focus solely on his future as the hair to a billion dollar Distillery and Brewery corporation. </p><p>Tubbo didn’t even like alcohol. It tasted bad and left his dad in bad moods a lot. He never wanted to experience what his dad does after a night of drinking. That would just be torture to himself and anyone around him. </p><p>“How ya doing Toby?” Quackity asked, resting his hand on the teens shoulder. Tubbo shrugged. </p><p>“I’m okay. Tired. Dad’s been raging on and on about this stupid ball. And some guy named Wilbur? Do you know who that is?” Quackity went to speak but Tubbo was quicker. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Dad’s been coming home angrier and angrier from the distillery for the past few weeks and honestly, I’m sick of it. I can’t wait to turn 18 and get the hell out,” Tubbo said with a huff. Then his eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. </p><p>Quackity wasn’t known for keeping his mouth shut. He exposed a lot of secrets, from both Schlatt’s side and Tubbo’s earning himself disciplinary action from Schlatt. In those situations, Tubbo usually had to deal with being grounded for a few weeks until he learned his “lesson” on not keeping secrets from his dad.</p><p>“Don’t tell dad.” </p><p>“I won’t! I won’t…” Quackity said quickly. Tubbo knew that was a blatant lie but he liked to think that Quackity wouldn’t tell. “Tobes. If you feel that way, just tell your dad you don’t want anything to do with inheriting the business.” </p><p>“You and I both know he’d never let that fly. He keeps talking about how he’s doing amazing things behind the scenes and how I’ll be the man in charge of the world soon. He’s so… so cryptic and weird.” </p><p>“Well, I can confirm that things behind the scenes are gonna be world changing. It’s… it’s a little worrying if I'm being honest,” Quackity said, making Tubbo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I can’t really get into it, Tobes. I wish I could, but your dad’s doing life changing things. You’re gonna be set for life, kid.” Quackity grinned at Tubbo who huffed in annoyance. </p><p>“Whatever,” He said, shoulders slumping. </p><p>Tubbo loved Schlatt. The man adopted him when he was just a little kid and raised him as his own son. But then again, Tubbo had no idea what a normal family relationship was like. Minx was as close to a mother figure as he had, and the woman was crazy. Quackity was kind of like his cool uncle that got paid to hang around and do work things sometimes. </p><p>“Toby,” Quackity started. “Your dad is doing you a favor. You’re going to live a good life with what Schlatt has going on. All of us are gonna be so much happier. And richer, but that’s besides the point. You’ll be… you’ll basically be a prince!” </p><p>“A prince? This is America, Quackity. There is no royalty here.” Quackity mumbled something that sounded like <em> not for long </em>under his breath and then sighed, ruffling Tubbo’s hair. </p><p>“Yeah, alright kid. Anyways, how are your online classes going?” Tubbo shrugged. </p><p>“They suck.” </p><p>“Figures. I took some online classes too back in the day. Totally trash. What’s your favorite subject?” Quackity asked, trying to keep the conversation going. But Tubbo just wanted to go home and play minecraft. </p><p>“I-” Tubbo didn’t like any of his classes. Except for the coding class he had begged his dad to let him take. It was an extracurricular he didn’t need. “My coding class. It’s called coding 101. I’m learning some cool stuff.” Tubbo said and Quackity smiled as he saw life come back into Tubbo’s eyes at the topic change. </p><p>“Yeah? Tell me about what you're learning,” Quackity prompted, moving to sit in the middle of the floor. He patted the ground next to him, beckoning Tubbo to sit too. </p><p>“Well,” Tubbo sat down and launched into an explanation of what he was learning this week in class. Something about plug-ins and games. It didn’t seem like a class that a normal highschool would teach, but Quackity shrugged it off as he remembered Tubbo did online school for a reason. If the kid was happy, who gives a shit.</p><p>“Toby,” Schlatt called from over the balcony. Tubbo stopped mid explanation and looked up to his dad. Schlatt held his pointer up to his lips to shush the teen and then went back to talking to Minx. </p><p>Tubbo’s shoulders sagged again and the life Quackity had just seen go into the kids eyes was immediately drained. </p><p>“Sorry, Toby,” Quackity whispered to the teen. “Tell me later?” </p><p>“Sure… whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 13th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So this ball thing is in two days and you need to learn how to do your makeup and put on a wig properly?” Niki asked as George blushed. His cheeks were lit up redder than Rudolph's nose and that made Dream let out a sharp laugh. </p><p>“...Yes.” </p><p>“Dream, don’t be mean!” Niki scolded the agent playfully with a soft glare. “That’s your wife you're making fun of!” Dream processed Niki’s words and he doubled over wheezing. </p><p>“Oh, fuck you two. I’ll go ask someone else,” George said making Niki giggle. </p><p>“Noooo,” She drug out, reaching forward to grab George’s wrist. “I’ll help you! Away from this menace and any others that might come along,” She said, pulling him away from Dream who was now clutching the edge of Niki’s desk trying to catch his breath. </p><p>George didn’t think the situation was funny at all. But Dream and Sapnap couldn’t stop teasing him. </p><p>“Thank you, Niki.” She hummed and nodded. </p><p>“Of course! Are you okay with going to my personal quarters? I have all my makeup there!” George nodded. “Perfect!” </p><p>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to wear. It’s a ball but I’m a dude and all I own are suits. Women don’t wear suits, right?” George asked and Niki giggled. </p><p>“No, most women wear ball gowns at balls. When Wilbur was an agent here we went on a few undercover missions that required me to wear a dress.” Niki paused and looked George up and down. “We look to be the same size! I’m sure one of my dresses will fit you!” </p><p>“Oh god,” George whispered to himself, making Niki laugh. She led him into her personal quarters and then to her bathroom. George’s mouth fell open at the sight of how much makeup she owned. </p><p>“Holy shit, Niki,” George said in awe as he took in all the makeup products. She laughed nervously. </p><p>“I don’t wear a whole lot of makeup while at work but I like to practice with it when I’m not busy!” George looked at her with wide eyes. He didn’t even know what half of the things lining the counter were. “Here, stay here for a minute. I’ll go grab a few dresses!” </p><p>Niki rushed off to her room and George scanned over some of the products. He plucked out a little bottle of liquid assuming it was a lip gloss of some sort but was surprised when he read the label saying it was liquid eyeshadow. He didn’t even know that existed. </p><p>“Alright, so. I have this <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/06/3a/f7063a90046f4ec0c5f02c5ae354d4b8.jpg"> red dress </a>,” Niki held up a red gown on a hanger and George scanned it over. It was pretty vibrant red (kind of a brownish in his eyes) that looked form fitting but the chest dipped low to show off cleavage. </p><p>“It’s pretty but… I don’t really have the erm-” George hesitated before lifting his hands to his chest to mimic boobs. “Assets… to pull it off." Niki giggled and nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Agreed. You do not have boobs. Alright, so that one's gone. Next I have this <a href="https://www.pinterest.es/pin/843791680162940923/"> black dress </a>. It’s-” George cut her off. </p><p>“Poofy.” She nodded in agreement, blushing a bit. </p><p>“Very poofy. I had a hard time using the bathroom in this. Let’s skip?” George nodded and Niki set the dress off to the side. She held up the <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782500504003398116/"> last one </a> and smiled. </p><p>“This is my favorite one.” She said as she held it up. It was simple and dark yellow, George assumed it was green. The chest didn’t dip low and it wasn’t at all poofy like the black dress. It was perfect. </p><p>“Can I try it on?” George asked and Niki nodded. </p><p>“Of course! There’s a little bit of extra padding sewn into the chest so it should look like your a… well, a girl. I’ll step out!” Niki handed George the green dress and disappeared with the black and red dresses. The door shut behind her and George got to changing. </p><p>A few minutes later Niki knocked on the door and George opened it hesitantly. “Hi!” Niki looked George up and down and her mouth fell open. “Oh my god,” She said with wide eyes. “George, you look better in it than I do!” </p><p>George giggled nervously. “Don’t lie like that.” </p><p>She shook her head wildly and took George’s hands in hers, pulling him out into the living room where there was more space. </p><p>“Give me a little twirl!” </p><p>“Niki-” </p><p>“Please! Come on George! No one ever plays dress up with me,” Niki stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and George groaned. </p><p>“Okay fine.” Niki dropped George’s hands and clapped excitedly. George spun in a slow circle, the dress fanning out around him. He smiled and twirled again. </p><p>“George, seriously. You look amazing, oh my gosh.” Niki gushed again, brushing her hands down George’s sides to flatten the dress. “How does the padding on your chest feel?” </p><p>George shrugged. “I don’t even feel it.” </p><p>“Perfect! Now we need to get you shoes! Oh! And a wig! Oh! And makeup!” </p><p>“Oh god,” George whined. </p><p>Niki clapped and did a little dance in front of him before pulling him to her bedroom to look in her closet. </p><p>“George, this is going to be so much fun!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Timeskip, later that night.) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So George was gone playing dress up with Niki all day while we trained our asses off?” Sapnap asked as he took a long drink from his water bottle. Dream nodded. </p><p>“Learning how to dress like a perfect little wifey,” Dream grinned. Karl rolled his eyes at Dream’s teasing and decided to defend the non-present man. </p><p>“George is just following orders, guys. Be nice to him. I’m sure he’s really struggling with it,” Karl said making Sapnap roll his eyes. </p><p>“We’re just teasing, Karl. Relax.” Karl huffed in annoyance and looked away from the raven haired agent. “Oh come on, Karl. Don’t be like that.” </p><p>“Don’t talk to me,” Karl said veering down a connecting hall to the one they were in. </p><p>“Baby, why are you even mad? It’s not like it’s you or anything,” Sapnap said following closely after Karl. Dream followed the two at a distance. </p><p>“I said. Don’t talk to me.” </p><p>“Karl-” </p><p>“Sapnap!” </p><p>“Dream,” Dream chimed in, getting a dirty look from both his friends. He snickered to himself before wandering off towards the lounge. </p><p>“Oh, hey Tommy. Whatcha doing?” Dream said as he noticed Tommy sitting at one of the desks in the lounge playing some game at a computer. </p><p>“Hey Big D. I’m just playing this game,” Tommy said as the agent pulled up a chair to sit next to Tommy. “Sam let me download it because he wants me to feel more like a teenager and less like a baboon in a cage.” </p><p>“A baboon in a- y’know what. Fair enough. What game is it?” Dream asked curiously as he watched Tommy’s character jump around in a block world. </p><p>“It’s called Minecraft. A block game. Everything is blocks. It’s actually kind of fun,” Tommy said as another player approached him. He swapped the item in his hand to a sword and killed the other player making Dream hum. </p><p>“It’s an assassination game?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You just killed that person…” </p><p>“Oh, no. It’s not an assassination game. It’s like a… survival game. You can play solo or on servers. I’m playing on a public server right now,” Tommy explained. “I’m playing Survival Games. It’s like that one book Hunger Games, but in Minecraft.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s pretty cool.” </p><p>“Yeah. I even made a friend. His name is Tubbo,” Tommy said as he swung the cursor around to look at another player. The player, Tubbo, crouched up and down a bunch of times while hitting his fist in the air. </p><p>“That’s awesome, Tommy. Are you having fun?” </p><p>“Yeah, actually. I am.” </p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad,” Dream stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go back to my quarters now, but if you need something, let me know. Okay?” Dream said patting Tommy on the head. The teen nodded before grabbing Dream’s wrist. </p><p>“Dream,” Tommy took a deep breath. “I- Look, I know I can be difficult to deal with sometimes but-” Dream frowned as he studied Tommy’s face. He looked like he was about to cry. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Toms?” </p><p>“Just,” Tommy stood up and pulled Dream into a tight hug. “Thank you. For everything.” Dream hugged Tommy back, rubbing the younger man's back gently. “You might not be my actual brother, but you feel more like one than either of my real ones ever have.” Dream frowned. </p><p>Tommy and Wilbur used to be so close. There's no way Tommy actually felt like that. </p><p>“We’re gonna get Will back, Tommy. I promise.” Dream said and Tommy pulled away quickly, shaking his head no. </p><p>“No. Don’t promise me anything. The Wilbur I knew- The Wilbur<em> WE</em> knew is gone. You know that. I have no one anymore,” Tommy wiped away his tears angrily. “Now, don’t fuckin’ tell anyone about this. Okay? I’m not a cry baby!” </p><p>Dream sighed but nodded. “Sure, Tommy. I won’t tell.” </p><p>Tommy nodded firmly and then glanced back at his game where he’d been AFK. Tubbo was crouching rapidly in front of him. </p><p>“Get back to your game, Tommy. And remember that I’m here for you. Okay?” Tommy nodded. </p><p>“Thanks Big D.” </p><p>“No problem, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -SCHLATT CO-OP- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 13th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is T upstairs for the night?” Schlatt asked as he leaned back on the white leather sofa in the middle of the living room. Quackity nodded as he descended down the last of the stairs. </p><p>“Yeah, playing some game called Minecraft. He seems pretty enthralled by it. Don’t think he’ll be down anytime tonight,” Quackity responded as he sat down on a loveseat. Minx was off in the kitchen typing away on her laptop and making phone calls to make sure everything was going good for the ball that was happening in two nights. </p><p>“Well, that’s good? How’s the kid doing?” Schlatt asked, sipping from his glass of whiskey. </p><p>“He’s your son, Schlatt. Maybe you should check up on him every once in a while,” Quackity scolded and Schlatt rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Please. The kid despises me.” </p><p>“No he doesn’t. And honestly, I don’t know where you got that from. Maybe if you weren’t such a self absorbed dick all the time then you’d see how much admiration that kid looks up at you with.” </p><p>Schlatt loosened his tie from around his neck and popped a few of the buttons on his white button down. </p><p>“I don’t need you telling me how to parent, Alex Quackity.” Schlatt said in a dangerous tone. He set down his glass and turned to glare at his assistant. “Keep your mouth shut about my family. My parenting. You hear me? How I parent Toby is none of your concern. Or Minx’s. Or anyones for that matter.” Schlatt’s voice raised with every word spoken.</p><p>Quackity scoffed and crossed his arms. </p><p>“Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yeah. I hear you loud and clear.” Quackity mumbled and Schlatt relaxed again. </p><p>“Good. Think it’s time to head down to my favorite prisoner yet?” Schlatt asked and Quackity shrugged. </p><p>“It is around that time. Wilbur’s a very social person so him being isolated for so long is probably making him crazy,” Schlatt nodded and stood up before rounding the couch. Quackity followed him a few steps behind. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get going then. I miss my favorite little plaything.” </p><p>“That’s… fucked up,” Quackity laughed nervously. Schlatt ignored him and shouted into the kitchen to Minx that they were heading down a floor. </p><p>His shouting earned him a muffled <em> fuck you </em>from Minx and he chuckled before heading for the elevator. Living in a large penthouse had its perks. The elevator being one of them. </p><p>Once the two men were at their destination, they stepped out of the elevator and were immediately approached by one of the scientists working for Schlatt’s secret company. </p><p>“Sir, we’ve figured out how to make the chip work permanently without needed re-doses of the serum,” They were informed. A grin filled Schlatt’s entire face. </p><p>“Perfect. Bring me to Experiment #W01. I want to have a chat with him,” The scientist nodded and led Schlatt and Quackity towards a cell in the back of the open room. Inside sat the broken shell of a man. </p><p>Wilbur Soot, one of the best agents that the world had probably ever seen, was in their clutches. Under their control. They had Wilbur so therefore they had all the SMP Agency secrets they could ever want or need. </p><p>Now all they had to do was break the poor man. </p><p>“Wilbur,” Schlatt called, tapping on the thick plexiglass of the cell. Wilbur looked up from where he was sitting. His clothes were in tatters from the last time he had the serum tested on him and he had large bags under his eyes. His hair fell over his face casting a dark shadow over his eyes and Quackity flinched a bit at how bad of shape he was in. </p><p>“The fuck do you want, Schlatt.” Wilbur spat out, straightening his back. Schlatt smiled. </p><p>“I want you to give me what I want.” </p><p>“I seem to have forgotten what you want,” Wilbur said, looking off to the side in an angry daze. Schlatt tapped the glass annoyingly again, catching Wilbur’s attention and forcing him to look again. </p><p>“Wilbur, come on. Make this easier on yourself. Give me SMP Agency information and I’ll move you somewhere nicer. Give you a bed, and food. Maybe even a new change of clothes,” Schlatt bargained but Wilbur still held strong. </p><p>“I’m not letting you put that serum in me again. And you're not getting anything on the Agency. I’ll get out of here, just you wait.” </p><p>Schlatt sighed. </p><p>“I hate how stubborn you are. Just give up, it’s not like you really have anything to live for now. You’re a known traitor among the SMP. You have no one. No one will ever love or accept you again after what you did.” </p><p>“I didn’t do anything. That serum did it. And they’ll understand that I’d never turn on them willingly.” </p><p>Wilbur’s heart was racing. He knew this situation well. Schlatt was a bad man that knew how to manipulate people well. </p><p>“Fine, then… if you refuse to give me information on the SMP, let’s talk about something else?” Schlatt suggested and Wilbur sighed in relief. </p><p>But that relief was short lived. </p><p>“How about we talk about that little brother of yours? The blond one. Little Tommy Watson. Or, what does he go by? Tommy Innit?” Wilbur’s blood ran cold at the mention of his baby brother. </p><p>“H-how-” </p><p>“How do I know who he is? Wilbur… I’m not as dumb as you might think I am.” </p><p>“He had someone do a little research on the foster care system you went through. They aren’t very secure with their information,” Quackity chimed in. Schlatt glared at him and the younger man shrugged. </p><p>“You’ll never get your hands on Tommy. He’s safe. At the compound. You’re bluffing right now,” Wilbur denied. He was standing now, a few feet away from Schlatt and Quackity through the plexiglass. </p><p>Schlatt shrugged and reached into the back pocket of his dress pants. He pulled out a picture, showed it to Quackity who hummed and then turned it around to show Wilbur. </p><p>The picture was of Tommy. Sitting on a park bench by himself as he played some game on his phone. It looked like an older picture to Wilbur. Tommy’s hair was longer in the picture but he knew that Tommy liked to keep it a bit shorter now. </p><p>“This was just the other day. December 31st to be exact. The compound isn’t as secure as you think it is, Will.” Schlatt said and Wilbur shook his head in anger and disbelief. </p><p>“No,” Wilbur shook his head, approaching the plexiglass that separated him and Schlatt. He pounded his fist on the glass, startling Quackity but leaving Schlatt unfazed. </p><p>Schlatt quirked an eyebrow up at the agent and smiled. </p><p>“Don’t test me Wilbur Soot. Or else this situation,” Schlatt waved his finger around the room. “Will become a family ordeal for you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things on this chapter. </p><p>1. Tubbo deserves the absolute world and Schlatt knows that and is trying to give it to him, just in the wrong way.<br/>2. Tommy and Tubbo are about to be online best friends but real life worst enemies. (Not really, Tommy might see it that way though. If he finds out.)<br/>3. Minx and Niki need love and I plan on giving it to them. Also Alyssa. I have plans for the ladies.<br/>4. There is links to the dresses that Niki shows George in the chapter, so look for the underlined text in that bit.<br/>5. Tommy really just misses his big brother and Wilbur misses him just as much.<br/>6. Essentially, what Schlatt is doing, is becoming one of the biggest distillers/brewers in the game. He's the man behind a mass production of a very popular alcoholic beverage and he plans on using the serum mentioned to overtake America. (It's far-fetched, I know, but I like the idea so whatever.) He's hosting the ball in order to gain relations and sell his "secret ingredient" to other brewers/winemakers/distillers to help spread the serum faster. We'll get a better look at it soon. </p><p> </p><p>And last.<br/>7. Sapnap and Karls little "argument" led them to making out in a storage closet. They were later discovered by their friends BadBoyHalo and Skeppy who were also looking for a convenient place to smooch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day before the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and the ladies of the SMP work on his disguise. (Tommy supervises) and then Minx gets Tubbo into a bit of trouble with his dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't very George and Dream centric. We'll get more into their "Love story" in the next few chapters. </p>
<p>This is just a fun little (almost 6k words) snippet into their lives before shit hits the fan in the next chapter. </p>
<p>Also, Tommy and Tubbo's friendship is building! We love that for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-S.M.P. AGENCY-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 14th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched from the couch in the lounge as Niki and George walked in holding shopping bags on their arms. Apparently for Dream and George’s mission, George needed to dress as a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d heard Dream and Sapnap joking around about the situation last night before he downloaded Minecraft and met Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, Tommy!” Niki greeted when she noticed Tommy sitting on the couch. George smiled shyly at the teenager and lifted his hand in a small wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there?” Tommy asked, eyeing the bags curiously. Niki grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna come play dress up a little bit with George and I? We got some snacks off the Agency’s budget. Don’t tell Sam,” Niki whispered the last part with a wink and Tommy nodded quickly, standing up from the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to wear a dress?” Tommy asked George as they walked. George nodded solemnly, his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, gnawing on it nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad?” Tommy questioned, his head tilting to the side as he studied George’s face. The agent huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, more embarrassed I think. And a bit worried. I don’t know if I can pull off acting like a woman,” George explained and Tommy nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Women are badass,” Tommy said and Niki grinned proudly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Tommy! Who’s your favorite woman?” Niki asked and the teen scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen. Obviously. That’s the only right answer,” Tommy explained and George nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen is a very good answer for the best woman award. I think she’d be very honored to hear that from you,” George said, shooting a smile in Tommy's direction as they approached Niki’s door. She tapped in the code and the door swished open. “Y’know, I once went undercover on a mission to save the Queen’s life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy started at George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t,” Tommy said in disbelief. George laughed but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious. I almost met her. My target was a man trying to steal royal jewels right off her neck. It was the most intense and serious mission I think I’ve ever gone on. The Queen’s life was on my hands.” Tommy grinned and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so awesome! Do you think when I become an agent I’ll get to save someone important too? Like Michelle Obama or… or Betty White?” George and Niki both burst into laughter. Niki led the two men into her room and began setting the bags down against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could. You never know what kind of mission you’re going to get sent on. There’s a lot of really cool ones out there. You could save the world from someone super evil- Like… some corrupt russian psychopath that’s trying to make the world a bunch of brain dead zombies!” Tommy scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one seems a little far-fetched.” Tommy said as he took a seat on the edge of Niki’s bed. He made sure to slip his shoes off before pulling his feet up under him so he could sit cross-legged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re right. But anything could happen,” George smiled as he set his bags down too. “Alright, let’s get unpacking, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki nodded vigorously and tore into the first bag. She pulled out a black bag with a built in hanger and unzipped it. Tommy’s head fell to the side as he looked at the wig that she pulled out of it curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s boring,” Tommy said, making Niki giggle as she brushed her fingers down the long dark brown wig to tame any loose hairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a bit boring, isn’t it? But that’s good! Because George and Dream are supposed to stay as low-key as possible on this mission. Plus, the wig is dark enough brown that it matches George’s natural hair so even if we miss a few pieces in a wig cap it won’t show up easily,” Niki explained and Tommy nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Gogy need to wear devil woman shoes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean heels?” George asked and Tommy nodded. The agent sighed and nodded before reaching into another bag. He pulled out a pair of sparkly silver heels and held them out for Tommy to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, that’s gonna fuckin’ hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I tried on a pair of Niki’s last night and almost died,” George chuckled. Niki smiled and set the wig down on her bed next to Tommy who promptly picked it up a second later and rested it on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like a woman?” Tommy asked jokingly, making both George and Niki burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look stunning, Toms!” Niki said with a large grin. Tommy plucked it from his head and laid it down again, making sure not to mess it up accidentally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three continued unpacking the bags that George and Niki had brought back (it was mostly George and Niki un-packing while Tommy ate candy and things that they had bought with the compounds money) and soon enough, they had everything laid out on the bed, including the dress that George had picked out the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud knock on the metal door of Niki’s personal chambers rang loudly through the living room and bedroom and Niki almost jumped in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back!” Niki said as she left her bedroom George watched her go before turning to look at his outfit for the next evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting nervous,” Tommy said as he munched on a pack of skittles. George looked up at the teen who was now leaning against Niki’s headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Very observant, Toms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged. “You’re not very good at hiding it. You keep biting your lip and cracking your knuckles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… well-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Do you mind if a few friends of mine join us?” Niki asked as she re-entered the bedroom. George and Tommy both turned to look at her. Behind her was Agent Puffy, or Cara, and another girl that George hadn’t met yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all… the more the merrier,” He mumbled as he turned back to his outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. George, this is Agent Puffy. She’s a field agent too! And this is Alyssa. She works in the medbay with Ponk and Callahan,” George turned to face the two new women and smiled at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you two! I’m Agent 404, but please. Call me George.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi George! We haven’t met yet I don’t think. I’m Agent Puffy but just call me Puffy!” George nodded with a smile as Puffy sat down on the bed next to Tommy. She held her hand out for skittles but Tommy yanked the bag away and glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, George! I’m Alyssa. I saw you for a quick minute when you and Dream came in for your physicals this morning but I don’t think you noticed me!” Alyssa said as she reached to shake George’s hand. He shook it with a smile. “I hope we’re not intruding or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all. Just trying to wrap my head around having to wear a dress and heels,” George said as Alyssa sat down in Niki’s desk chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! What if you put everything on and we do your makeup and you go introduce yourself to a few people as a new agent or something! Try and fool some people!” Puffy suggested and Tommy smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gogy, this is an idea we can get behind.” Tommy said and George chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded eagerly. George looked around at the three women in the room and they all nodded just as eagerly as Tommy did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. But I don’t know if I want to wear the dress. Niki, do you have anything else I could wear? Maybe not a ball gown?” Niki nodded excitedly and rushed to her closet. Alyssa followed closely behind her and the two began picking out an outfit in hushed whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just made a mistake, buddy.” Puffy said as she finally got a hold of Tommy’s skittle bag. She poured a few into her hand and popped them into her mouth as Tommy whined at her. “They don’t mess around when it comes to clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I used to live entirely on wearing hoodies and jeans but then I met those two and now half my wardrobe is warped,” George chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then they’re the perfect two for the job. I don’t think I’ll actually be able to trick anyone though,” George said as he turned to look at Niki and Alyssa over his shoulder. Alyssa had clothing draped over her arm and they were looking for shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! George, we have this for you!” Alyssa stepped out of the walk in closet and handed George the outfit they chose. He nodded and examined the clothes in his hands. It seemed like a simple outfit with only a t-shirt and leggings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and here’s a bra and a leather jacket.” Niki shoved the clothes in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bra?” George asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! It’s a pushup bra so there’s padding in it. You need to have the correct,” Niki grinned widely and held her hands up to her chest, mimicking what George had done the night before. “Assets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha-ha. Very funny. Okay… um, I’ll go change in the bathroom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better leave your dignity in there when you come out, Gogy,” Tommy said, making George scoff and roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy and Alyssa laughed at the comment and George turned and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He set the outfit Alyssa and Niki picked out for him on the counter before stripping from his plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He kicked them off to the side and quickly pulled on the black leggings, turning to look in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at how form fitting they were, but shrugged it off and began working on how to put on a bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” George said to himself as he stared down at the contraption in his hands. He blinked at it before unclipping it. He shoved his arms through the holes and tired to re-clip it behind his back before failing miserably for a minute. He groaned and pulled it off, thinking of another way he could put it on before having to ask for help, which he refused to do because there was no doubt in his mind that Tommy would tease him mercilessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed and turned the bra around, deciding to clip it in front of him and then spin it around. He grinned to himself as he successfully got it clipped and put on. There was a gap between his chest and the padding but he didn’t worry about that, instead moving to pull on the white graphic t-shirt that was given to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He examined himself in the mirror and almost groaned. He hated this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George? You almost done? I have the wig ready!” Niki’s voice called through the door. George nodded to himself and opened up the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki looked him up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa! Grab a pair of socks and those silicone bra enhancers I have in the top drawer of my dresser!” Niki called out and George chuckled before pouting playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I flat?” He asked teasingly and Niki giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, George. We just want to add a little more… y’know!” George in fact, did not know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Do I need to take my shirt off?” Niki nodded and George pulled the t-shirt off again. Alyssa came into the bathroom a few seconds later and giggled at the sight of George wearing a bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it, you.” Niki scolded playfully. “George, is it okay if we help you out with this?” Niki asked and George nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, go for it. I get stabbed and shot sometimes, you guys building my boobs is nothing,” George said and they all laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty five minutes later George had a pair of convincing breasts and was sitting on the lid of the toilet with Alyssa standing over him with a makeup brush in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puffy and Tommy ended up wandering into the bathroom and there were five people in a one person room. Tommy ended up laying in the bathtub while Puffy occupied the counter. Niki was standing next to Alyssa who was hovering over George’s face and honestly, it was a little overwhelming for the male agent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I got his makeup done! All that's left is the wig, right?” Alyssa asked as she stepped back to admire her work. Niki nodded and handed the wig over to Alyssa who wiggled her eyebrows at George. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you making that face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is exciting!” Alyssa said and George groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Now let me put your wig on,” Alyssa had made George put on his wig cap before she did his makeup in order to not mess it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She adjusted the wig to make sure it sat properly on his head and then she made sure the clips in the wig went under the wig cap and she began to glue down the hairline of the wig to make it look as natural as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Puffy said as she stared at George in awe. “There are four women and a child in this bathroom right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sat up straight in the bathtub and glanced at George before his mouth fell open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you're a chick!” Tommy exclaimed and George blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t speak! You need to have a girl voice. Make it believable!” Niki said as she clapped excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George coughed and swallowed thickly before smiling at them and using the girl voice he used back at the London Agency when he’d mess around on comms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god. You girls are amazing,” He said in a high pitch, believable girl voice. Alyssa and Niki both jumped up and down excitedly and Tommy went wild in the bathtub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re gonna pull this off!” Tommy exclaimed, standing up quickly. “We have to go test this out on Dream and Sapnap and the lot!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-S.M.P. AGENCY-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 14th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream raised an eyebrow curiously as Sapnap and Karl argued over some ridiculous thing that had happened during training. Someone had tripped and fell into the other and that scuffed their score on a dual training course they were practicing. Dream didn’t really see any point in arguing about it but he wasn’t going to interrupt them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bumped into me! How is it my fault!” Karl shouted, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Sapnap crossed his arms angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your fault because you shouldn’t have been standing there! I only tripped up because I was trying to make sure you were okay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous! You’re ridiculous!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Dream raised an eyebrow as he heard a feminine voice call out curiously. He turned his head and noticed a short woman standing in the doorway of the lounge. He smiled at her as Sapnap and Karl continued arguing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. Do you need help with something, miss?” Dream asked as he looked her up and down. She was wearing very form fitting pants that didn’t leave much to the imagination and a graphics t-shirt with a leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually. I’m looking for Director Sam Hozier?” She said and Dream nodded. The woman peered around him to glance at Karl and Sapnap who both shut up and were watching her curiously while shoving each other gently every once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about them. I’m Agent Dream. And… you are?” Dream fished for her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated before smiling broadly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Clare Kale. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Dream.” Dream smiled at her and nodded. She seemed familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you here for, Ms. Kale? Are you an agent?” Dream questioned as he led her out of the lounge. She shrugged and Dream couldn’t help but be annoyed by the loud clicking of her heels on the tiled floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an agent here, I don’t know if you know him, but Agent 404 from the London SMP got transferred here a few days ago,” Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know him. He’s my partner. Is there something wrong that would bring you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream glanced down the hallway and noticed Tommy laughing about something with Alyssa, Niki, and Puffy. His eyes narrowed at the teenager curiously and Tommy shut right up, refusing to even make eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh. Yes. He’s being re-transferred. We, at the London Agency, were under the impression that Phil Watson would be the director when we sent George here. Since finding out that Sam is actually the director we’ve come to reclaim our agent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stopped mid step and glared at the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not taking George back.” Dream said in a low voice. Ms. Kale raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And are you going to stop me? What are you? A low ranking agent?” She shot back and Dream smirked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” he licked his lips and shook his head. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but George isn’t going anywhere. Sam will make sure of that, and if he doesn’t, I will. I’ve fought a lady before and I’ll do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s loud giggles filled the hallway and Dream’s head snapped to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this funny to you, Alyssa?” Dream snapped and Alyssa shut up quickly, her eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. Of course not.” Niki was the one to start giggling this time. Then all of them fell into a fit of laughter. Even Clare Kale started laughing and Dream looked at all of them confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, calm down. I’m not going anywhere,” Dream’s eyes widened in horror as he realized the situation. George was in his disguise. George was “Clare Kale”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had just totally fooled Dream into thinking he was a woman. What the fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Dream said, taking a step back. “What!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m pretty, Dreamy?” George asked, batting his long, fake eyelashes. Dream scoffed and started laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, holy shit. You actually got me,” Dream said shaking his head. “I don’t believe this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! We did our job!” Alyssa cheered excitedly. Dream shook his head and looked at the group at the end of the hallway. Tommy was wheezing, grasping the wall to try and catch his breath and Puffy, Niki, and Alyssa were all giggling wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in on this? Really?” Dream asked and they all nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sat in a bathtub and ate skittles,” Tommy informed. Dream shook his head laughing and rubbed his hands down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Y’know what, I’m not even mad. I thought I was going to have to fight a lady there for a second. Turns out I just have to fight George,” Dream laughed, his smile falling into a neutral look. George stopped laughing and turned to look at Dream with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a five second head start,” Dream said, blinking at his partner. George shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this, Dream.” George tried but Dream already made up his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five,” He started, holding up his hand with all five fingers up. George’s face paled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four,” His thumb went down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Tommy’s idea.” George tried defending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three,” Dream’s pointer came down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” George kicked off the heels and took off down the hallway. Dream grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COME HERE, GEORGE!” Dream shouted, not bothering to finish his counting. George screeched loudly making everyone burst into laughter again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl and Sapnap poked their head out of the lounge door with wide eyes and they glanced at the group standing at the end of the hallway. Niki waved at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Dream chasing that lady?” Karl asked as a distant scream rang through the echoey halls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“COME BACK AND PLAY, GEORGE!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-SCHLATT CO-OP-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 14th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed as he logged out of Minecraft. His new friend Tommy hadn’t been on at all that day and he was only slightly disappointed by that. He had better things to do than play Minecraft anyways. Like eat. He hadn’t done that at all today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo slipped out of his bedroom and wandered down the stairs to the middle floor of their penthouse. Minx was sitting at the kitchen counter on her laptop when he entered and he smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Minx!” He greeted cheerfully. She smiled back at him before holding a quick finger to her lips and pointing to the phone at her ear. He nodded in understanding and walked to the fridge quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again, pulling out what he needed to make a quick sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here you fucker, we said a chocolate fountain. You promised a chocolate fountain. Now get it or it’s your ass on the line. Do you hear me?” Minx said suddenly from behind him. He jumped at her tone of voice but then realized it was directed at him and relaxed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO. No. You listen to me. Get that motherfucking chocolate fountain in that ballroom before 7 o’clock tomorrow evening or else I will personally skin you alive and feed you to my cats. Understood? Good. Goodbye.” Minx slammed the phone down and Tubbo glanced at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Toby! Everything is great, yeah! What are you making?” She asked, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held up a bag of bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandwich.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why make one when we can just go to Subway?” Minx asked and Tubbo looked at her in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Subway?” He asked and she nodded. “Will dad let us leave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he will. I give him no choice. I have his keys,” She dangled Schlatt’s keys from her pointer and Tubbo smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. My treat. I know you don’t get out of here too often so why not?” Minx said and Tubbo nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minx was full of surprises, honestly. Tubbo enjoyed her presence when his dad wasn’t around. She was funny and kind and knew how to make him laugh if he wasn’t having a good day. It’s when Schlatt was around that Tubbo was scared of her. She looked like she wanted to murder everything within a five foot radius when her boss was in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Come on then, kiddo.” Minx led Tubbo out of the front door of the penthouse and down to the parking garage. They got into Schlatt’s bronze Lexus LC and Minx started it up quickly as Tubbo buckled himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad isn’t going to get mad, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minx shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might. But I'll take the full blame if he does, alright? You’ll be in the clear. Pinky promise,”  Minx held out her pinky and Tubbo stared at it for a second before intertwining his own pinky with hers. “Good. Now let's get this show on the road!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minx sped out of the parking garage and Tubbo began to feel sick. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get into a car alone with Minx. Did she even have her license? He’d never seen her drive before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Tubbo though, Subway was only a few blocks away and he was subjected to the torture of Minx driving for barely five minutes. They pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and Minx jotted down Tubbo’s order on the notes app of her phone before disappearing into the building with the promise of being back in a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed as he sat waiting in the car. He was glad Minx didn’t make him get out and order for himself. He always had a pit of anxiety sitting in his stomach with new situations. Which was why he was dreading the ball tomorrow night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ball was being hosted by his father in order to unite breweries, distilleries, and wineries around the country. Some of the biggest companies were invited and had accepted the invitation and Tubbo wasn’t exactly sure why he was being forced to go if it was based around alcohol. He was only 17.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was startled from his thoughts as his cell phone began to ring violently in his hand. He glanced down at it and felt himself panic as he saw his dad's name flash across the screen. He swallowed nervously before pressing the answer button and holding the phone up to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… hello?” Tubbo asked and he heard his dad chuckle on the other end of the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey there, Tobes. Where ya at, buddy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schlatt asked and Tubbo felt his forehead break into a sweat at how calm he sounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m with Minx.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop beating around the fucking bush, kid. Where the hell are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo jumped in his seat at his dad's sudden harsh tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minx brought us to get Subway. There… she said she wanted to-” The door of the car was pulled open suddenly and Minx glared at the phone in Tubbo’s hand. She set the bag of food on Tubbo’s lap and snatched his phone from him, pressing it up against her own ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt? Got a fuckin’ issue?” Minx asked as she jammed the keys into the ignition. Tubbo tried to melt into his seat as he heard his dad’s voice shouting at Minx through the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do have a fucking issue, yeah. I go to check up on my son in his bedroom and he’s not there. Then I go to ask my fucking assistant if she’s seen him and she’s not fucking there either! So what I want to know, is where the FUCK my kid is and why I wasn’t told where he was going?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off. You’ve never cared before today so what’s new now, huh?” Minx asked, as she backed out of the Subway parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get my fucking kid home, NOW!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The line went dead and Tubbo sat in silence as Minx raged to herself. She handed his phone back and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Tobe’s. I should have figured that-” She shook her head. “Listen, I’ll take full blame okay? I won’t let your dad yell at you or- or, anything. Okay?” Tubbo nodded but he didn’t really believe Minx. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled back into the parking garage and Minx took the bag of food in her right hand, pressing her left hand to Tubbo’s back to guide him back into the penthouse. When he opened up the front door, Schlatt and Quackity were there waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced up at Quackity who refused to make eye contact and Tubbo could only assume he was fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking talk to me right now, Minx. Toby. Your room.” Schlatt demanded and Tubbo hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to follow his dad's orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Schlatt it was my fault and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minx, shut the FUCK up! Toby Daniel Schlatt. Your room. NOW!” Tubbo glanced pitifully at Minx before rushing past his dad and up to his bedroom. He could hear his dad yelling at Minx downstairs and he tried to block it out by shoving his headphones on and cranking the volume up on his music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how much time passed before his door was shoved open and he pulled his headphones off quickly, standing up to face his dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, don’t talk. I’m talking,” Schlatt held up his hand to quiet his son as he shut the bedroom door behind him. “Sit down.” Tubbo did as he was told and sat down on the edge of his bed. Schlatt grabbed his son's desk chair and hauled it over so it was right in front of Tubbo and then he sat, leaning back and observing the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo felt nervous under his fathers scrutinizing gaze. Anyone in their right mind would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grounded. Four weeks. No leaving the penthouse except when I’m with you and absolutely no fraternizing with Minx unless I’m there, or Quackity is there, to supervise. Understood?” Schlatt asked and Tubbo nodded, looking down at his shoes. “Use your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dad. I understand.” Schlatt nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now let’s talk about tomorrow night, hm?” Tubbo looked up at his fathers face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about tomorrow night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are changing, Toby. And I need you to be on my side. I won’t have my son being a traitor. Ya hear?” Tubbo nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean that things are changing? What’s changing? Why won’t anyone fill me in on what's going on?” Tubbo asked desperately. He just wanted to know what to expect. He hated having that stupid pit of anxiety sit deep in his gut whenever someone mentioned ‘things changing.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon enough. You’re going to practically be a royal.” Tubbo shook his head no and Schlatt glared down at him in confusion. “No?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dad. I don’t understand. Why do you and Quackity keep saying that. And who’s this Wilbur person? You mentioned him a couple nights ago when you were drinking and-” Tubbo slapped a hand over his mouth as he noticed his dad's demeanor change at the mention of Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you heard me talk about Wilbur?” Tubbo nodded hesitantly and Schlatt let out a loud laugh. “Oh, kid. Wilbur is a-” Schlatt’s lip curled in a cruel grin. “A good friend of mine. He’s a bodyguard. A new hire. We’ve known each other for a while. You’ll meet him tomorrow night, how’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded unsurely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Your suit is still hanging up in your closet?” Tubbo nodded again. “Good. What color tie did you choose?” Tubbo didn’t know if he chould be unnerved by his dad's sudden change of attitude or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Tubbo stood up and wandered over to his closet. He pulled the door open and stared at the suit waiting to be worn. “Green.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good color, kid. I’m gonna head downstairs and deal with some things for tomorrow night. Remember. Grounded. Four weeks.” Schlatt stood up and patted his son on the head before exiting the bedroom. Tubbo stared after his dad and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have just made a sandwich when he had the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-SCHLATT CO-OP-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 14th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had logged onto Minecraft not long after his dad left his room and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed his new friend Tommy was on the server. He’d sent a message right away and the two ended up exchanging discords so they could talk to each other while they played Bedwars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo! Tubbo! Come on, break the bed! I’ll cover you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy exclaimed loudly in Tubbo’s ear. Tubbo laughed and broke the bed they were after successfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Atta-boy, Tubbster!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy exclaimed excitedly in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good back up by you though, Tommy. Couldn’t have done it without you!” Tubbo said excitedly. They went after the other players, both successfully killing them and winning the game. They both cheered loudly and then decided to go play Survival Games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, what’s your favorite color?” Tubbo asked suddenly. He wanted to know more about his new friend. His only friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm? Oh, I really like the color red. It’s vibrant. And angry. A good color, I think.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy explained and Tubbo hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your favorite color?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like green. It’s a very natural color, y’know? Grass… trees…” Tubbo trailed off, his stomach growling loudly. Tommy laughed, apparently having heard it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You hungry there, Tubbo?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I-” Tubbo sighed. “I got in trouble for getting Subway earlier and haven’t eaten at all today. I’m a bit hungry, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t eaten all day? Do your mom and dad not feed you? What the fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo heard Tommy hesitate before he continued to talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My guardians would flip if I didn’t eat all day.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my dad is just really busy is all. I could probably sneak downstairs to grab my sandwich if I wanted to but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you scared of him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy asked and Tubbo froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your dad. Are you scared of him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo’s blue eyes filled with a thin layer of tears. Was he scared of his dad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” His voice cracked and Tommy gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, don’t- Fuck, Tubbo. I didn’t mean to-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo heard a loud voice in the background of his headphones. Someone was in the room with Tommy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No- Shit! Big D, I can’t get off yet! Tubbo is upset and-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy ended up muting himself as he and whoever ‘Big D’ was argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo took a deep breath and shook his head. No. He wasn’t scared of his dad. He was just… Cautious? Wary? Maybe a bit heedful? There was no shame in that, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big T?” Tubbo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m here, Tubs. I- fuck. I’m sorry that I- I had no right asking that and-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, it’s okay. It’s fine. But I think I'm going to hop off for the night. I’ll talk to you later on Discord, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure. Right. See ya later, Tubbo! I had… I had a lot of fun. So-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy faltered.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Thanks.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo beamed. “I had fun too, Tommy! Goodnight!” Tubbo disconnected from Discord and logged off of Minecraft, turning his computer off for the night. He could tell that he and Tommy were going to be good friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toby?” there was a knock on his bedroom door. “Hey, it’s me.” Quackity pushed it open and his head popped into view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Hi Quackity,” Tubbo greeted with a small smile. Quackity entered the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just finish up some homework?” Quackity asked and Tubbo nodded, lying. “Cool, cool. I brought you your Subway, by the way.” Quackity set down the sandwich. It was on a plate with a large pile of chips. “Oh, and here’s some soda.” A glass cup was set down next to the plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quackity!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Toby. I gotta head back down so your dad doesn’t think anything suspicious, but make sure you bring those dishes down later, yeah?” Tubbo nodded. “Good. Goodnight, kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity left and Tubbo looked down at the sandwich left for him. He sighed, feeling the acidic burn of bile rise in the back of his throat as he stared at the sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of his dad getting mad at him for going out (without permission) with Minx and then of every other time Schlatt had scolded him for something stupid. He didn’t want to add getting yelled at for eating onto the list so he shoved the sandwich away from him, refusing to look at it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t really feel too hungry anymore anyways. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and all the kind comments I've gotten on this fic! I'm so glad so many people enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. </p>
<p>Please remember to stay hydrated, eat at every meal (even if it's something small) and to get plenty of rest. <br/>You are loved &lt;3 And appreciated. And you all make my day 10x's better, so remember that!</p>
<p>Feel free to leave comments involving theories and such! Or just about how you feel after every chapter! Whatever you want!! </p>
<p>See you all next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now come along, dearest,” George said, "We have to go get equipped for the night!” </p><p>“Equipped with what? A condom and lube?” Sapnap’s voice broke them out of the trance they were in. Both the agents' heads snapped to the door where Sapnap was leaning with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Sapnap!” George exclaimed. Sapnap shrugged and winked at them. </p><p>“I call it like I see it, boys. Now hurry up, Karl and I have been waiting for you for ages."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't the actiony bit of the Ball. The next chapter will focus more on action and stuff. </p><p>ALSO, I did not beta (unless you count google spell and grammar check but y;knowwww) this due to um, reasons. So I am so sorry in advance. I'll go back and re-do this chapter later on if I see fit. </p><p>Also, I'm so sorry this isn't the best, I've been feeling really down lately and my brain has just been a big bully (': </p><p>I genuinely do hope you enjoy this chapter though and if you do, maybe ummm leave a kudos? or a comment? or something like that &lt;3 Love you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> -S.M.P. AGENCY- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 15th)</b>
</p><p>George sighed, hiking up the bottom hem of the green dress he was wearing to slip a silver heel on. The ball was in a little less than three hours but he and Dream had about a two hour drive to Palm City where the ball was being held. According to Sam, the ball was supposed to take place in a large Casino owned by a good friend of Schlatt’s. </p><p>
  <em> “Remember, Schlatt has more connections than you think. He’s a smart man. Don’t forget that.” </em>
</p><p>George felt nerves run through his body and he let out an involuntary shiver at the thought of how wrong tonight could go for them. They had no idea of anything Schlatt was planning. Their only solid lead was on the fact that they knew (suspected) Schlatt was dealing with some illegal substance dealings behind the scenes of his alcohol business. </p><p>A loud knock rang through George’s living room and a few seconds later the door swished open. Dream entered the room, looking down at his white wrist cuffs, adjusting his cufflinks. “Are you almost ready to go get equipped?” He asked, glancing up at George quickly. He had to do a double take and his eyes widened. </p><p>“Holy shit-” George’s eyes widened, horrified.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong? Do I look bad?” George asked in a panic. Dream shook his head no frantically. </p><p>“No, no. I just-” Dream ran his tongue over his bottom lip and took a deep breath. “You look… fucking amazing, holy crap, Georgie.” Dream said in awe, his arms falling to his sides. He approached George carefully. </p><p>George watched the blonde nervously as he reached down a hand to help George stand from the couch he was sitting on. George took it but didn’t stand up yet. </p><p>“You really think so?” George asked. Dream nodded. Niki and Alyssa had said the same thing to him earlier when they’d finished doing his makeup and putting on his wig but he hadn’t really believed them. </p><p>Now though, after seeing Dream’s reaction, he was feeling a little bit more confident. </p><p>“It’s-” Dream’s cheeks were flushed as he scanned George over. “You chose green?”</p><p>George shrugged, smirking. </p><p>“Well,” George grinned at him. “It is your favorite color, isn’t it?” Dream swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’m sorry it’s not lime green for you, but I hope this will do.” </p><p>“You’re perfect,” Dream said breathlessly as he pulled George to his feet. The 2 inch heels George was wearing boosted his height slightly. He still wasn’t taller than Dream though, coming to stop at about five inches shorter than the blond. “I- I mean, it’s perfect.” </p><p>George looked up at him through his eyelashes and blinked slowly. </p><p>“I’m so glad you think that, Dreamie. Or, Mr. Mitchell.” George said, making Dream roll his eyes. </p><p>“Do a twirl for me, would you darling?” Dream asked as he stepped back into the middle of the living room, pulling George with him. George scoffed but did as he was asked, letting Dream raise their hands above his head as he did a slow 360 turn. Dream’s eyes didn’t leave his body once, looking him up and down as he spun.</p><p>“Now come along, dearest,” George said in his womanly voice. “We have to go get equipped for the night!” </p><p>“Equipped with what? A condom and lube?” Sapnap’s voice broke them out of the trance they were in. Both the agents' heads snapped to the door where Sapnap was leaning with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Sapnap!” George exclaimed. Sapnap shrugged and winked at them. </p><p>“I call it like I see it, boys. Now hurry up, Karl and I have been waiting for you for ages,” Sapnap scolded as Dream and George’s hands fell from their grip. They left George’s personal quarters, the door locking behind them as it swished shut. </p><p>George walked slightly in front of Dream and Sapnap, going over a quick mental checklist of things he wanted for the night, far too distracted to feel the hot gaze of his friend on his back. </p><p>Sapnap elbowed Dream in the side and angry green eyes turned to glare at dark grey. </p><p>“What was that for?” Dream whispered angrily as he rubbed his side where Sapnap’s sharp elbow dug in. Sapnap rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t be a fucking pervert, dude,” Sapnap whispered back. Dream’s face went red all the way up to the tips of his ears and Sapnap snickered at the sight. </p><p>“I wasn’t! He’s just- pretty…” </p><p>“Yeah, well. Don’t blow this mission and you-” </p><p>“I can hear you two you know,” George called from in front of them. He didn’t turn around to face them but from his tone of voice, Dream and Sapnap could tell he was embarrassed. </p><p>Dream’s face paled slightly. He didn’t want George to think he was being creepy or weird or that he couldn’t handle the situation they were in. He could. He just happened to think that George looked very <em> very </em>nice in a dress. Not that he didn’t look nice in sweatpants and a t-shirt, because holy shit, he did. Especially when he’d stretch his arms over his head and Dream could catch a glimpse of his lean stomach. But it wasn’t like Dream had a crush on him or anything. He was the top agent at the Miami SMP Agency. He didn’t have time for feelings. </p><p>“Sorry Georgie!” Sapnap called to the brunet as he slapped Dream harshly on the back, knocking the older agent forward slightly. Sapnap grinned at him as he hurried forward. “Here, milady. Let me escort you.” </p><p>George scoffed but took Sapnap’s offered arm. That earned Dream a sly wink from Sapnap. </p><p>“Oh fuck off,” Dream muttered under his breath. George turned and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“What did you say?” </p><p>“What-” Dream’s eyebrows lifted as George called him out. “Oh, uh! Nothing!” </p><p>George hummed unsurely, eyeing the blond curiously but he didn’t say anything else, opting to turn around again and continue the way to Karl who was waiting to equip them with anything they’d need for the night. </p><p><em> Fuck, he’s cute. </em> Dream thought to himself. He could feel his face heating up but he willed whatever thoughts he had of George to go away so he could get into a proper mission mindset. They had no idea what they were going to be up against tonight. Wilbur might recognize him or George. Schlatt could have something up his sleeve that no one anticipates. Something, <em> anything, </em>could happen and both he and George could be goners. </p><p>He wouldn’t let that happen though. He’d protect George. Not that George needed protection. The brunet was more than capable of defending himself, as proven in training and their little 1v1 in the hallway last night. </p><p>Dream chuckled as he thought back to being tricked into thinking George was going back to London. He was mad when he first found out that George was actually the “woman” he was talking to but then he quickly found it funny and he and George took off on a manhunt, Dream chasing George. </p><p>He’d ended up tackling George near the lounge where Sam was sitting with a cup of coffee. They’d gotten a quick yet playful scolding from the director and then were sent on their way to their own separate rooms to get rest for the mission. They hadn’t listened, going to George’s room together instead, where Dream and George spent time building their “story” for Gianna and Ryker while George took off his disguise. </p><p>Dream wasn’t really too sure how he felt about the fact that he was growing closer and actually firmly accepting the fact that he and George were going to be partners, but the more he thought about it, the less he minded losing a little bit of his “lone wolf” freedom. </p><p>“-ream? Dream!” Dream’s head snapped up as he heard his name shouted. Karl was snapping his fingers in front of him and George was laughing as Sapnap helped him strap a knife holster to his pretty pale thigh. </p><p>“Get your head in the game, Dream. Mistakes like that could cost you your life if you zone out like that on a mission,” Sam scolded from where he stood. His arms were crossed over his chest as he surveyed them. </p><p>“Sorry. I- My bad, sir.” Dream mumbled as Karl held up a shoulder holster for twin pistols. </p><p>“Take your jacket off for me please, Dream.” Karl smiled up at the blond agent. Dream nodded and slipped his suit jacket off, handing it over to Tommy who was standing next to Sam, watching carefully. Karl helped Dream slip his arms into the holster, then he clipped it to Dream’s black belt. </p><p>Sapnap glanced up from where he was helping George get situated with his ankle holster and saw the frown on Dream’s face. </p><p>“Hey. Listen here asshole,” Sapnap said catching Dream’s attention as Karl handed the blond his pistols to put in the holsters. “Nothing about tonight is gonna go wrong, okay? Karl and I are your guy in the chairs. You and George might be on the mission physically, but I’ll still be there every step of the way. Got it?” Sapnap asked and Dream nodded, a small smile creeping up his face. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks, Sappy.” </p><p>“Whatever.” Sapnap rolled his eyes with a smile and finished up helping George. </p><p>Both men were equipped with at least one gun each (Dream actually had three on him) and George was given two sets of throwing knives, both strapped to his thighs since the dress he was wearing didn’t really provide him anywhere else to put them. </p><p>Dream also had extra clips for each gun, just in case. Plus the watch Dream was wearing gave Sapnap the exact location of the agent no matter where he went. George’s silver bracelet served the same purpose and adding to that, George had a communicator in his ear that luckily, was covered up by his long wig. </p><p>Dream’s communicator on the other hand, was a little harder to hide. Instead of Dream’s normal communicator, he was given a pair of black glasses that not only worked as his comm back to the compound, but there was a spy camera built in to allow Sapnap and Karl access to whatever Dream saw. </p><p>“Oh, one more thing before you go, George.” Sapnap said as Sam handed him a black box. George raised a curious eyebrow at him but nodded with a smile. </p><p>Sapnap grinned at him as he pulled out a pretty silver rhinestone choker. George groaned and shook his head. </p><p>“No,” He protested but Dream chuckled, intercepting. </p><p>“Darling, come here.” Dream called out as he took the choker from Sapnap. George shook his head again, stepping away from Dream. “Let me put this darling necklace on you. Please?” </p><p>George wanted to curse Dream out. How dare the blond give him puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“George, that choker was specially made by our tech people in order for Karl and Sapnap to see what you’re seeing. We couldn’t go with our usual glasses approach for you, but this is just as good. We even tested it out,” Sam explained and George sighed.</p><p>Dream grinned and went to stand behind George. George suppressed a shiver as he felt Dream’s fingers run over the back of his neck as he moved some of the wig out of the way. Dream’s arms reached around him and George felt like he was suffocating. </p><p>“Is that okay?” Dream whispered in George’s ear as he clipped the choker at the back of his neck. George nodded quickly, swallowing thickly. </p><p>He’d never worn a choker before so it felt a little weird, but he definitely didn’t mind it. </p><p>“Good.” Dream moved George’s hair back to rest over his shoulders before reaching down and taking George’s hand. “How lovely does my beautiful Gianna look, gentlemen?” Dream asked, a cocky grin on his face as he twirled George. </p><p>George took a deep breath, willing himself to smile brightly at everyone. </p><p>“Oh darling,” George flirted. “You look so incredibly handsome. All you need now is your jacket or we’ll surely get found out, hmm?” He said, his voice raising. He’s really gotten down his girl voice. </p><p>“Oh, you’re so right, love. Let me just, ah! Thank you, Tommy.” Dream took back the jacket Tommy was holding out for him and slipped it on, buttoning it so that when he moved the holster wouldn’t be exposed. </p><p>“Oh, Tommy! Thank you for helping your father,” George cooed at the blond teenager, stepping forward to pinch the teens cheeks. </p><p>“What the fu-” Tommy started as everyone started laughing. Tommy slapped George’s hands away. “That asshole’s not my dad!” </p><p>“That’s no way to treat your mother, now is it?” Dream scolded, keeping in character. George straightened up and shook his head. </p><p>“Tommy, darling...” George trailed off sadly. </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m leaving. You two are annoying!” </p><p>“Oh, actually. Tommy,” Sam called out, catching the teens attention and freezing him mid-step. Tommy turned and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “I was wondering if you’d join Sapnap and Karl in the control room? Consider this your first training lesson to becoming an agent.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes grew wide and he nodded excitedly. </p><p>“You- You’re going to let me- I get to start agent training?!” Tommy asked excitedly and Sam nodded. “Fuck yes! This is awesome! I’m going to beat Purpled’s ass!” </p><p>Everyone in the room laughed and Sam nodded to Sapnap and Karl. They nodded back, checking over Dream and George one last time before leading Tommy out of the room as he babbled on about how excited he was. </p><p>“Well,” Sam smiled at the two agents as they checked themselves over. George was adjusting the choker on his neck to make it fit more comfortably and Dream was adjusting the holster he had around his waist. “You two ready?” </p><p>Dream looked up and nodded, his face solemn now that Tommy, Sapnap and Karl were gone. </p><p>“Yes sir,” He responded with a firm nod. George nodded too. </p><p>“Good. I have complete faith in you two. Plus, Sapnap and Karl will be good tech support. I won’t let Tommy interfere too much with the mission but he will be giving in his two cents,” Sam explained. “Oh, and Punz is your driver. He’ll be stationed outside the casino if backup is needed at all, whatsoever.” </p><p>Dream and George glanced at each other and George sent a small smile to the blond. </p><p>“What kind of information do you want us to gather, Sam?” Dream asked, looking away from George with a frown. The brunet agent frowned and sighed but brushed off Dream’s behavior, opting to try and get into his mission mindset. </p><p>“Try and talk to Schlatt’s assistants. Get on Schlatt’s good side, introduce yourselves and talk about your brewery. Ask questions about his secret ingredient. Get conversation going with him. Just learn whatever you can and try to avoid engaging with anyone. In fact, don’t engage at all with anyone if it’s possible. The weapons on you are sent as a precaution. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood? You won’t shoot first,” Sam said and both the agents nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Yes sir,” They responded in sync. He nodded and smiled at them. </p><p>“Great. Now then. Punz is waiting in the car. You have quite the drive ahead of you. Good luck,” Sam patted both of them on the back before leading them out of the room. He walked them all the way to where Punz was waiting outside the front of the building and then he waved them goodbye as Punz drove away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -Schlatt’s Ball-  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 15th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>George didn’t really know what he was expecting to see when the car pulled up to the drop off area in the casino parking lot. The building was massive, and if he had to guess how many floors there were, he’d say at least forty. The casino was brightly lit with neon colors against a dull grey on the outside and on the inside, the gambling floor was red and gold with the loud sounds of slot machines and people laughing. </p><p>Instinctively, his nose scrunched at the smell of tobacco products filling the air, and he reached down to take Dream’s hand. </p><p>Dream didn’t look at him, instead opting to squeeze George's hand reassuringly before leading him towards the elevator across the room. He glanced down at the invite in his free hand and then nodded. </p><p>“We need to go to the sixth floor. Apparently the ballroom is both floor five and six,” George nodded and sighed as the door of the elevator shut behind them. </p><p>It dinged when they got to their designated floor and the duo stepped out, instantly hit by a wave of fresher smelling air and warmth. </p><p>“Hello there. Can I see your invite?” A man said as they approached grand looking double doors. Dream handed over the invite and the man scanned it with a scanner. He nodded and smiled at them before handing it back and pulling out a clip board. “And your names?” </p><p>“Ryker and Gianna Mitchell?” Dream said, pushing his glasses up his nose with an uncharacteristic shy smile. “From 321 On Tap.” </p><p>The man nodded again and checked off something on his clipboard. “I have you right here. Have a fantastic night, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell!” The man said before the two men guarding the doors opened them. </p><p>George almost gasped at what he saw inside. It was almost like stepping into a ballroom at a castle, and he’d know what that's like because he’s been to the Buckingham Palace and seen the royal ballroom in person. Gold and red adorned the entire hall and the windows were huge, covered by giant curtains that were pulled to the side with silk, golden rope. </p><p>“Wow,” George gasped out gently. Dream chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“Extravagant,” He responded quickly before leading George inside. There were couples, old and young, all chattering on the balcony with drinks in hand and surprisingly, there was no one smoking. </p><p>George and Dream walked towards the railing of the balcony and stared over it in awe. Tables littered the perimeter of the dance floor, where couples danced and swayed with each other, and there was a large portrait of a man and a young boy. Dream instantly recognized the man as Schlatt. </p><p>“Promise me one dance before the night is over?” Dream asked, smiling down at George gently. </p><p>George looked up at him and nodded. “Of course, darling. I would love nothing more than to dance with you.” </p><p>Dream could feel people's eyes on him and George as he gently cupped George’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over George’s lip and kissed his forehead, pulling away quickly. “Come now, love. Let’s grab a drink?” </p><p><em> “George, don’t drink tonight.” </em>Karl’s voice filled George’s ear and instinctively he nodded gently. Dream was looking at him when he did it so he could only hope Karl saw him nod through the camera in Dream’s glasses. </p><p>They walked over to the drink table and Dream’s eyes scanned over everything before landing on a simple glass of champagne. He smiled and went to hand one to George to appease the prying eyes of the man behind the table but George shook his head with a smile and held up his hand.  </p><p>“I can’t drink, darling. You know this,” George scolded gently with a small smile as he rested a hand over his stomach. Dream caught onto the ruse quickly and chuckled before setting the glass down again. The man behind the table looked away quickly. </p><p>“Of course, how could I have forgotten about our little miracle,” Dream said as he took George’s hand again, leading him away from the table. </p><p><em> “Cha cha, real smooth.” </em>Sapnap said as Dream took a sip of his champagne. Dream snorted and quickly pulled his hand away from George’s to cover his nose and mouth as he coughed. </p><p>“Are you alright?” A man asked, coming up from behind the ‘couple’. George turned and his eyes widened slightly. </p><p>“Oh, he’s fine. Laughs at his own silly jokes,” George said waving his hand dismissively. Dream nodded in agreement. “Such a lovely ball, you’re hosting tonight Mr. Schlatt.” George complimented as he looked around. Schlatt smiled and shoved his hands in his dress pants pockets. </p><p>“Thank you. Might I ask for such a lovely woman's name?” Schlatt asked, reaching down to take George’s freshly manicured hand in his own. He brought his hand up to his face before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of George’s hand. </p><p>George blushed and Dream raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the exchange. </p><p>“Um-”</p><p>“This is my wife, Gianna. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Schlatt. We’ve heard nothing but good things about you and your distillery,” Dream interrupted. “I’m Ryker Mitchell.” </p><p>Schlatt straightened up and smiled at him, though it was tense. “It’s nice to meet you as well. You’re the owner of…” </p><p>“321 On Tap. We own a brewery and winery as well as our restaurant and bar,” Dream explained. They didn’t actually, obviously. But someone definitely did. </p><p>“And you’re located…”</p><p>“Miami.” </p><p>Schlatt hummed and nodded. “I haven’t gotten around to Miami yet. I’ll be sure to stay in contact so I can get a tour of your place. Please, for the meantime though, enjoy the ball. I’m sure we’ll talk more later on tonight!” Schlatt looked back to George and winked with a smile before walking away, confidence oozing from his very being. </p><p>Dream turned back to George and sighed. “Well, we met Schlatt.” He said to no one in particular. He knew that Karl, Sapnap, and Tommy were all listening to him as well as George. </p><p><em> “Mans looks like he smells like cheap hair gel and cigarettes.” </em>Karl said, making Sapnap and Tommy laugh. George and Dream both suppressed their smiles and ignored the three in their ears. </p><p>“Want to head down to the dance floor?” Dream asked, holding his hand out for George to take. The brunet agent smiled and hummed, taking Dream’s hand in his own and allowing himself to be led down the right side of the large imperial staircase. </p><p>George honestly was in awe of how women could wear heels without grimacing every step they took. His silver heels were killing him, slowly but surely. </p><p>“You okay there, love?” Dream asked and George nodded, sighing in relief as they got to the bottom of the stairs, safe from the looming fear of tripping and falling down the stairs, only to land on his face in front of everyone. </p><p>“I’m fine! Let’s go over and look at the portrait of Schlatt,” George suggested and Dream nodded, allowing the shorter agent to lead him to it. They stood in front of it, both of them cocking their heads to the side curiously as they gazed at the young boy in the painting. </p><p>“Who is-” </p><p>“Ah! Watch out!” </p><p>George felt something crash into his side, successfully knocking him off balance and right into Dream’s arms. Dream helped George steady and stand again before both of them looked to the flushed teenager who was picking himself up off the floor. </p><p>“I am so so sorry about that, Miss! I didn’t mean to- I was just- These stupid shoes are-” </p><p><em> “Could this bloke be any clumsier? Like jesus fuck-” </em>Tommy’s voice was shushed quickly, but George couldn’t help but agree with the blond teen back at the compound. </p><p>“It’s alright! No harm was done,” George said gently as the boy brushed his pants clear of any dust. “You’re-” George glanced at the portrait and then back to the boy, putting the puzzle pieces together. “You’re Schlatt’s son.” </p><p>The boy nodded. </p><p>“I am. Again, I’m really sorry, Miss. I’m just not used to these shoes and-” </p><p>“Oh no, it’s alright, kid. We have a son back home much clumsier than you. Theseus is…” Dream chuckled and Tommy called him a bastard, knowing that Dream was talking about him. </p><p>The kid perked up. </p><p>“That’s such a cool name! I wish I had a cool name like that. My name is Toby,” Schlatt’s son introduced himself with a smile. “How old is your son?” </p><p>“He’s sixteen.” George responded, a smile on his face. </p><p>“Really? That’s… kinda old for how old you guys look?” Toby said in confusion. Dream and George chuckled, glancing at each other. </p><p>“Well, he’s adopted. He’s the son of a good friend of mine,” Dream explained vaguely. Toby nodded. “Tommy is quite an interesting kid, isn’t he dear?” Dream asked, looking at George who nodded and hummed. </p><p>“I thought you said his name was-” </p><p>“Theseus?” Toby nodded. “Tommy is his nickname.” </p><p>“I have a nickname! When I play video games my friends call me Tu-”</p><p>“Toby! There you are! I thought I told you to stay out of people’s way!” A woman scolded as she rushed up to the three of. She was wearing a lovely magenta dress with her light purple hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. “Sorry about the kid.” </p><p>George and Dream smiled at her. </p><p>“Not a bother. Toby was just telling us about his nickname and such,” George responded and the woman narrowed her eyes at him. </p><p>He swallowed and smiled, even though he felt unnerved by how harshly the woman was staring at him. Did he get found out? Could she tell he wasn’t actually a woman?</p><p>“How the fuck are you so pretty?” She asked suddenly, scaring both Dream and George. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“What’s your skin care routine? My name is Minx, by the way. Here, let’s go get a drink and talk about who did your nails because, WOW.” Minx said, grabbing George by the arm. </p><p>“Minx, you can’t just kidnap guests. I’m sure miss Gianna’s husband would love a dance with her. And if he wouldn’t, I would.” Schlatt’s voice cut Minx off making her groan in annoyance. Tubbo and Dream glanced at each other. </p><p>“Oh fuck off, Schlatt.” Minx said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Were you admiring Toby and I’s portrait in front of the distillery, Mr. Mitchell?” Schlatt asked and Dream nodded, lifting his glass of champagne to his lips. </p><p>“I was. I’d love to see the actual distillery in person,” Dream said making Schlatt hum. </p><p>“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Schlatt turned back towards George who was observing Minx as she observed his fake nails. “And you, Miss Gianna, no drinking for you tonight? You know, we are surrounded by brewers and distillers alike. They might take offense. You’re lucky I’m understanding.” </p><p>George’s head snapped up and he looked at Schlatt with wide eyes. “Hm? Oh! I-”</p><p><em> “Pregnant,” </em> Karl said into his ear. </p><p>“I can’t drink. I’m… well, we’re expecting.” George gestured to his stomach, a light blush on his cheeks. “We found out a few days ago.” </p><p>Schlatt hummed, his eyebrows raising in interest. </p><p>“You’re pregnant? How exciting. First child?” Schlatt asked. Dream shook his head no and George nodded. Then they looked at each other and laughed nervously. “No? Yes?” </p><p>“No, it’s not our first. Well,” Dream drew back. “It’s the first of our own. But we have an adopted son back at home. He’s sixteen,” Dream explained and Schlatt nodded unsurely. “He’s the son of a friend of mine. His dad’s now been too active in his life and when Gianna and I finally got married, we adopted him officially. He’s more of a nephew than anything, but we love the kid to death.” </p><p>“How sweet! Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Minx suddenly asked, reaching to rest her hand on George’s stomach. He blushed and Schlatt scoffed, yanking her hand away from the agent. </p><p>“Don’t make my guests uncomfortable. We need good relations, Minx.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Schlatt. She doesn’t mind. Do you?” Minx asked and George shrugged, wrapping his arms around his stomach. </p><p>“We’re hoping for a boy, I think. A good strong heir for the company,” Dream said, taking the attention away from George who smiled gratefully at him. </p><p>“Ah, a man after my own heart. Toby here is my heir for the company. These kids don’t know it, but they’re going to live like royalty,” Toby sighed and his head dropped so he was looking at the floor. “Minx, go help Quackity and see if he and Wilbur are doing okay, wouldja?” </p><p>The name that slipped from Schlatt’s mouth made both Dream and George stand a little taller. </p><p>So Wilbur was here. </p><p><em> “Wilbur?” </em>Tommy asked. </p><p>“Whatever,” Minx rolled her eyes and wandered away, leaving Schlatt and Toby with the two agents. </p><p>“My distillery’s specialty drink is about to be served, Mr. Mitchell. Make sure you get a glass,” Schlatt’s eyes twinkled as he spoke to Dream. “Oh, and Gianna. I’ll have a virgin cocktail made specially for you. How’s that sound?” </p><p>“Um,” George nodded. “Lovely! Thank you!” Schlatt nodded and grabbed Toby’s wrist, leading his son away from the couple. </p><p>George and Dream stood next to each other, watching the father-son duo’s backs as they walked away. They could faintly hear Toby asking his dad when they made a “specialty drink” only to be shut up by Schlatt a second later. </p><p><em> “Did you see the look in his eye when he said specialty drink?” </em> Sapnap asked urgently in their ears. <em> “Some fucking sketchy shit is going on here, George. Dream.”  </em></p><p>“Agreed. George, lets-” </p><p>“I’m going to go and try and find the kitchen or wherever they’re making the drinks. You keep an eye on Schlatt.” George said as he glanced up at the opening doors on the balcony floor. Men in dark suits wearing sunglasses entered the room and stood at the perimeters. </p><p>“Do you see that?” Dream asked in a hushed whisper. George nodded and took Dream’s hand. </p><p>“Yeah. Lead me upstairs. We’ll separate at the door,” George instructed, taking the lead on the situation. He’d been in more duo undercover situations than Dream had and he knew that. </p><p>The two made their way back up the stairs, listening to the hushed talking of others around them as they danced, and chatted and had a good time with each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Dream could see Schlatt talking to a tall man with his back turned to him, but Dream was fairly certain that it was Wilbur by how curly the hair on his head was. Schlatt made eye contact with Dream and winked at him before turning back to his conversation with Will. </p><p>“Gianna-” Dream started. </p><p>“Hush, Ryker. I’ll be back in a moment, alright? I’m going to head to the restroom.” George stated loudly, but not loud enough for it to be obvious for on-listeners. “Be good, love.” George leaned up and gave Dream a quick kiss on the cheek before gathering a fist full of his dress so he didn’t trip over it and leaving out of one of the big double doors that led to the hallway. </p><p>Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. Toby was nowhere to be found, Schlatt and Wilbur were standing in the corner, both quiet now as they glanced around at all the guests, and Minx was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Excuse me, sir?” Dream looked around quickly before his eyes landed on a server holding a tray of glasses with a clear liquid in them. “Schlatt’s specialty drink for the night.” </p><p>Dream nodded and took one hesitantly, thanking the server as he held it in his hand. He glanced back over to where Schlatt and Wilbur had been standing and cursed when he noticed they weren’t there anymore. </p><p>“Excuse me, hello? Is this thing on?” A loud tapping rang through the ballroom as Dream finally located Schlatt and Wilbur standing on a tiny stage. The music that had once filled the room ceased and everyone's attention snapped to the man in charge as he tapped a microphone. “Ah, there we go. Hello and good evening everyone! I hope your nights started out well!” </p><p>Everyone nodded and cheered for Schlatt, some holding their drinks up to cheer him. </p><p>“That’s fantastic to hear! As you all know, my name is Schlatt and I own The Schlatt Co-op which is a chain of breweries and distilleries around Florida and other states. My brand is widely known in the world of alcohol and I want to expand my empire even further! With all of your help of course,” He began his speech. Dream glanced around, wondering if George was okay. </p><p>“A lot of you are probably curious on how you and your breweries or distilleries can help. But luckily for you, I have an answer-” Dream zoned out of Schlatt’s speech, instead eyeing the men in suits standing around the room. Each of them were armed with a pistol from what he could see with their not very discreet holsters strapped to their hips. </p><p>“See something interesting?” A voice cooed in Dream’s ear. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and he whipped around to find Wilbur standing next to him. “Hello there, Mr. Mitchell.” </p><p>Dream willed himself to stay calm. </p><p>“Hello there. I’m not sure we’ve met quite yet. You are…” Dream asked, reaching his hand out to shake Wilbur’s. </p><p>Wilbur scoffed and slapped Dream’s hand away. </p><p>“Cut the shit, Agent D. Why are you here?” Wilbur asked in a low, threatening tone. “And why is my ex partner dressed as a woman?” </p><p>“Wilbur, are you harassing one of my newest friends?” Schlatt’s voice cut through the air sending chills down Dream’s spine. The two men glanced up and shook their heads no. </p><p>“We were just talking about… the future we’re going to build in the industry,” Dream covered. Schlatt chuckled. </p><p>“Well, that's fantastic. Where’s that pretty little wife of yours, Ryker? I have her virgin cocktail all ready for her,” Schlatt shook a glass with ice in it. Then his eyes trailed down Dream’s body and to the hand holding his drink. “And why on earth haven't you drunk my specialty drink? I worked very hard on it you know.”</p><p>“Um, Gianna ran to the bathroom. I was waiting for her to try it. It’s only polite. Isn’t it?” </p><p><em> “Dream, George was just compromised. They know. You need to get out of there, NOW!” </em>Sapnap spoke hurriedly into his ear. Dream gulped nervously and smiled at the two men. </p><p>“Is that so?” Wilbur asked, his eyes darkening. </p><p>“Yup! I should probably go find her to make sure that she’s alright!” Dream tried to excuse himself but Schlatt reached out and grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“Don’t make a scene or your partner dies, Agent D.” Wilbur threatened as Dream felt the barrel of a gun at his back. </p><p>“You agents always think you’re so fucking sneaky, don’t you?” Schlatt asked, taking the drink from Dream’s hand. He handed it off to a random waiter that walked passed and then led the way out of the ballroom. Dream was pressed forward by the barrel of Wilbur’s gun and he swore. </p><p><em> “Oh crap,” </em>Karl said as Dream was led into the elevator. They went up a floor and as the elevator door opened, Dream’s heart fell to his feet. </p><p>“George!” Dream tried to rush forward to get to George who was slumped between two men holding him up by his arms but his arms were grabbed and he was yanked by another two men waiting in the room. George had blood dripping down the side of his head and out of his nose. The wig he was wearing was gone and his choker was in ruins on the ground. His earpiece was also on the ground, crushed to bits. “Let me fucking go!” Dream shouted, trying to yank his arms away from the men holding him </p><p>“Cool it, superman. Or the pretty one gets a bullet to the brain,” Schlatt said, making Dream stop struggling. “Good. Now let’s talk, Agent D. Seeing as pretty little Agent 404 seems to be…” He paused. “Not found.”</p><p>There were a few chuckles around the room but all Dream felt was angry. </p><p>How dare this motherfucker hurt George. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously guys, please take care of yourselves. </p><p>I know this is a little hypocritical since I don't take proper care of myself, but I want all of you to know that someone loves you. </p><p>ALSO, drink water, eat at every meal (Even if it's just a small snack) and to take time for yourself. It's okay to be a little selfish sometimes! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Syringes and Helicopter Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George get rescued by our beloved Punz! </p>
<p>Sapnap and Karl have moments. </p>
<p>Callahan is in here too a little bit cause he's a cutie. </p>
<p>AND that's about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said that this would be a part 2 of the Ball, but like, I didn't vibe with what I originally wrote so have this instead. There will be more action to come in future chapters and trust me, Dream and George won't stay down for too long. Our favorite boys will be up on their feet again in no time! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, I love you all. Thank you so much for all the kind words. Your comments keep me motivated &lt;3 </p>
<p>AND, GO CHECK OUT @rabadgam_ on Instagram! Their art is lovely and they drew the scene of Dream walking in and seeing George in his dress for the first time in chapter 7! &lt;3 (Tysm dearest!) <br/>Here it is: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKkEIPKFLcx/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-S.M.P AGENCY-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>(January 15th)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The agency was in a panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Karl, Tommy, and Sapnap watched as George was Four v. Oned and absolutely owned, they’d alerted Dream of the situation, and then they paged Sam in a panic to have him help overlook the situation. He was the director, after all, if one of his agents was going to die, he should be there first hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap felt nothing but guilt for not alerting Dream sooner, but he was frozen in place, horrified by the fact that merely a minute after George entered the hallway, he was jumped by four men two times his size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put up a good fight but ultimately was taken down fairly quickly. The fact that his weapons were all tucked under his dress didn’t help him in the slightest, and Karl couldn’t help but feel like that was his fault, seeing as was the one in charge of equipping the two agents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, no one even knew how they were found out. George hadn’t been seen by Wilbur, Schlatt genuinely had no idea (or so they thought) and Minx was just an assistant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was nothing they could do now. Luckily, Dream still had his glasses on so they could still see what he saw, but George’s choker had been destroyed and crushed under someone's boot a few seconds after he was detained and drug into some office looking room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I want you out,” Sam said as he entered the room. The teen gasped and shook his head. Sam gave the teen a stern look. “That’s not up for debate. Out. I have Niki outside waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Sam cut Tommy off and the teen growled in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! I want to help!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not a whole lot we can do for them, Tommy! I’ve already sent back up and you sitting in here watching isn’t going to do anything. Please, just-” Sam took a deep breath and lowered his voice, realizing he was raising it as he spoke to the teen. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stared at him with wide, angry blue eyes but sighed and nodded, leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on right now?” Sam asked as he pulled a headset over his ears so he could hear the conversation Dream was having with Schlatt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what we can tell, Schlatt has Dream contained and according to Ponk’s chip that was inserted in George’s wrist during his physical, he’s losing a lot of blood from a stab wound in his shoulder and the bullet wound in his abdomen. If something doesn’t happen soon, we’re gonna lose George.” Sapnap responded as he typed furiously on the laptop connected to the large split-screen monitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Dream know we have backup on the way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shook his head as Karl leaned forward, pressing a button on the control panel in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent D, this is Karl. We have backup on the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t bother responding, too busy struggling to get out of them mens grasps to get to George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool it, superman.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They heard Schlatt’s voice start. Dream wasn’t looking at him though, he was focused on George who was slumped between two men, beaten and bloody. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Or the pretty one gets a bullet to the brain.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream must’ve stopped struggling because their view of George stopped bobbing around so much, stilling on the hurt agent as Schlatt spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. Now let’s talk, Agent D. Seeing as pretty little Agent 404 seems to be… Not found.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap clenched his fist at his side angrily as Schlatt made a joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want to talk about?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream’s voice was strained and angry. Sapnap honestly felt chills run through his body at the sentence. Schlatt chuckled again and the view of George changed as Dream looked up at Schlatt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you know, Agent D.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schlatt said as he moved to crouch in front of the agent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me why you’re here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I can get my paycheck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream spat out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt stood up with a loud, breathy laugh. Then his face turned stoic and a loud slap rang through the room. Dream’s face whipped to the side and Karl gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be fucking smart with me, Agent Dream. Give me what I want or your little friend,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schaltt motioned to George who was fighting off unconsciousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dies.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. We’ve been following a lead on you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of lead?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're running an illegal business behind the face of your distillery,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream said, making Schlatt hum curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt paced in front of Dream and Sam glared at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Interesting. And how do you know this?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think I fucking know? I’m just an agent, you motherfuck-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was slapped again and this time Sapnap cursed at the screen, his fists clenching in anger as Schlatt rubbed his palm, probably trying to soothe the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s try that again, Agent Dream,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Schlatt said, crouching down in front of the blond agent. He reached forward and grabbed Dream by the tie he was wearing, yanking him forward slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How the fuck do you know what you know? And don’t try that ‘Oh, I’m just an agent’ bullshit on me again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t say anything as Schlatt stared him down. Then when Schlatt moved to slap Dream again to try and get him to talk, a wad of spit and blood landed on Schlatt’s jacket. The man froze and he glanced down in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must really want your friend to die, Agent D. But y’know what? Fine. If you won’t tell me what you know, I’ll force it out of you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schlatt stood up as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He wiped Dream’s spit off his jacket and turned to face someone behind Dream.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Wilbur, come here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap felt his blood run cold as Wilbur stepped into Dream’s line of vision. He looked tired, kind of dead inside and angry. After years of knowing Wilbur, he’d never seen the brunet man look so mad. And who Wilbur was mad at was beyond him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wilbur-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream started but Schlatt held his hand up to silence him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t talk to my newest assistant, Agent D. He’s chosen his side already,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Schlatt smiled. But it was sinister and not at all kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the Wilbur we knew…” Karl whispered as they watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur stepped forward holding a syringe and needle filled with a clear liquid. Dream’s body jolted backward and Schlatt chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’know. Getting this in Agent W here took a lot of time. And perfecting the serum was nearly impossible. But now that we’ve got it down, I’ll have the entire nation in the palm of my hands.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Punz, I need a confirmation on your location,” Sam said into a walkie-talkie. Static came to life seconds later and Punz confirmed that he was ready to evacuate the two pinned down agents with Extraction Team Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Get those boys out of there. NOW.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur stepped towards Dream with the syringe just as the door burst open. Punz entered Dreams vision and everyone watched as he held up a pistol, briefly aiming before pulling the trigger without a second thought. Bodies dropped around the room and Karl was suddenly very glad Tommy wasn’t there anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WILBUR!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream let out a cry of pain as Wilbur lunged forward in the chaos and stuck the needle into his neck. His glasses were knocked to the ground and crushed under someone's foot and the screen went dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Sapnap whispered in horror. “I need to get there. Is there a helicopter ready? Sam. Let me go. I need to make sure Dream is okay and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Agent S. We’ll wait for confirmation from Extraction Team Alpha and Punz that they got both agents out before moving forward with anything. Once they bring them home, Dream and George will be sedated and put in med bay while we run scans on them. You and Karl did your job in guiding them but this was inevitable. There’s no point in you stressing right now,” Sam said, making Sapnap’s eyebrows furrow angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, Agent S. Go grab dinner. I know you and Agent K haven’t eaten yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really just tell me not to stress while my </span>
  <em>
    <span>BEST FRIEND </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be dying right now? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re a shit director so far, Sam!” Sapnap shouted but Sam didn’t seem phased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, get your partner under control. We’ll talk soon.” Sam said before turning and leaving the room, speaking into his walkie-talkie. Both agents could faintly hear a response from Punz as Sam disappeared and the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Who the hell does he think he is? Dream could be seriously hurt right now because he and George split up and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George is hurt too, Sap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but Dream is-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream and George are both our friends. The fact that you’re insinuating that it’s George’s fault is fucked up,” Karl scolded, a glare on his face as he stood up from his chair. “George and Dream had no idea what was going to happen and the fact that you just blamed George for… for whatever the fuck we just watched is messed up! Get your head out of your ass, Nick.” Karl spat out, turning on his heel and storming out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you hadn’t equipped George the way you did then-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do? Huh? There were no other places to put anything! He was wearing a dress!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Shut up. Just…” Karl took a deep breath, eyes closing as he clenched and unclenched his fists. “Please just shut up. I don’t- I know you’re stressed and worried about Dream but throwing the blame around isn’t right and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s face fell and he sighed. “I’m… I'm sorry,” Sapnap whispered as he watched tears well up in Karl’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to blame you, I just-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You care about Dream. I get it. It’s fine. I’m going to my room. Page me when they get home,” Karl turned and left the room, leaving Sapnap alone to his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d fucked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Sapnap groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Oh fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Schlatt’s Ball/Helicopter-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>(January 15th)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream screamed in pain as a needle lodged itself in the side of his neck, just barely above his collarbone. The pain didn’t last long though, seeing as he fell unconscious soon after Wilbur was shoved away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thought he had was of George, wondering if the smaller agent was okay, and how the hell everything went so wrong so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been careful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Wilbur hadn’t seen him until after George was out of the main room and into the hallway, so there was no way Wilbur had seen and outed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That meant either one of two things, one being there was a slip up in their preparation that they didn’t notice meaning they weren’t careful enough. Or two, there was a mole in the organization. A traitor. Someone working against them from the inside, posing as one of their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream didn’t stay out cold for too long though, the loud noises of the helicopter he was in and Punz shaking him was enough to successfully wake him up. He jolted forward, sitting up quickly only to be shoved back down by Punz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there,” Punz said holding Dream down with a single hand on his chest. “Not so fast, bucko.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” Dream asked, voice raspy and worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s… getting treated in a second helicopter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know if he’s okay. Punz, tell me he’s okay-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, stop. Just-” Punz took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. “George is going to be okay. We have Eret on board with him treating him. And he’ll be in with Alyssa and Ponk as soon as we land.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to see him. Where are we? When are we landing? I shouldn’t have let him go alone and-” Dream was trying to shove Punz’s hand off of him but the older agent was persistent, not letting the younger blond man up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream. Stop. If you don’t stop struggling, we’ll have to put you under until landing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shook his head. “Punz, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, </span>
  </em>
  <span>get off me- GET OFF ME!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Callahan, grab that syringe-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no, NO! NO! PUNZ!” Dream’s arms were grabbed from behind by an agent and Callahan handed Punz a syringe with a clear liquid in it. His mind flashed back to Wilbur and he thrashed around, head-butting whoever was behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Dream! Chill out!” Punz shouted, lodging the syringe in his arm. Whatever liquid was in it, worked almost immediately and his limbs fell limp at his sides. He slumped into whoever was behind him and Punz sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, buddy,” Punz said as he looked down at Dream apathetically. He sighed and then turned to talk to whoever else was in the helicopter with them as the drug made Dream fall into a dreamless state of unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz stared down at the unconscious agent as his eyes fluttered gently. He should have been sent on the mission instead. He wouldn’t have fucked it up like Dream and George had. But instead, he was part of the extraction crew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking?” Antfrost asked as he looked up from Dream’s face to Punz’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’,” Punz responded shortly, making Ant shrug and turn away to talk to Connor. Punz sighed deeply as he thought. Philza may have favored Dream and Wilbur during his time as director, but he was gone now. And Sam was in charge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, it was time for Punz to take back his number one spot on the leaderboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami SMP Agency-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>(January 15th)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Dream and George’s arrival back from Schlatt’s ball, Sapnap had been on edge. Both of them were unconscious when they were wheeled into the med bay and then the doors were shut, not allowing anyone but Sam himself to enter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired agent ended up slumped against the wall outside the med bay doors, his head in his hands as he hoped and prayed that his best friend was okay. And George too of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz had refused to talk about what happened with him, only shoving him off to the side as he stormed towards the locker room to scrub himself clean of whoever's blood was on his hands and arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sap?” Sapnap’s head shot up at Karl’s voice. “Oh gosh… Sap, you’re crying.” Karl knelt next to him and pulled the younger man's face into his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Karl.” Karl hummed. “It was unfair of me to- to be-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay now, Sappy. I’m here. It’s okay,” Karl pulled Sapnap into his arms. Sapnap buried his face into Karl’s colorful sweater and the brunet could feel the sudden onslaught of tears staining themselves into his shoulder. “Hey, shh. It’s okay Sap. Don’t cry, both of them are home safe and okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was a dick to you and- and they could have-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap, it’s okay. They’re okay. We can talk about everything later, yeah? Take some deep breaths with me. In and out, there we go… It’s okay.” Karl ran a gentle hand down Sapnap’s back, the other entangling itself in the younger man's hair, pulling and holding him closer to Karl’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap. It’s okay. Just let me hold you,” Karl said, cutting off Sapnap’s sentence completely. The younger nodded into his shoulder and the two sat silently in the hall, the only sound around them being Sapnap’s quiet sniffles and the distant beeping from inside the med bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl wasn’t sure how much time had passed with him holding his boyfriend securely in his arms while the younger cried into his shoulder, but soon enough, Sam was exiting the med bay, making both of the agents on the ground look up at him with wide, curious eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we-?” Karl asked suddenly and Sam nodded tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Make sure it’s quick though. It’s late and you two need rest. So do they,” Sam said and the duo stood up quickly, dusting themselves off before rushing into the med bay. Alyssa was sat, slumped in a chair, her white lab jacket covered with small splotches of blood. Ponk was standing near a counter writing something on a clipboard and Callahan, who’d been allowed entrance when Dream and George first got wheeled in, was standing behind Alyssa rubbing her shoulder gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys,” Ponk said as Sapnap and Karl stood in front of him slightly awkwardly. “They’re over here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ponk led them to a small secluded room towards the back wall of the med bay. Inside the room was two beds, one with George on it, and the other with Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were laying still, the only indication of them not being dead being the slow rise and fall of their chests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Sapnap whispered as he approached George’s bed first. He was no longer wearing the dress, instead covered from the waist down by the med bay blanket and his upper half being shirtless beside the bandage wrapped around his shoulder and stomach spotted with blood from the wounds. There was also a bandage around his head and a nasty bruise forming around his left eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The injuries George sustained were nearly fatal. If Punz hadn’t intercepted when he did and gotten George medical attention in the helicopter, we’d have a dead agent on our hands I think,” Ponk said as he set the clipboard down on the counter between the beds. “He’ll be okay though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's… good to hear. What would the London SMP Agency think if we’d gotten him killed after only being here a week, huh?” Karl tried to joke but it fell flat as Sapnap turned to examine Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh buddy,” Sapnap mumbled as he ran his hand through the agent's blond hair. A quiet groan came from Dream and Sapnap’s frown deepened as he scanned over his best friend's body. He was wearing a white t-shirt, presumably the one that had been under his suit, and there weren’t any bandages on him. Everything was fine except for the bruises building on his cheek and neck. “What happened to him? There aren't any visible injuries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found traces of a foreign drug in Dream’s system. We think it has to do with whatever Schlatt is planning so we’re keeping Dream here, sedated, for the meantime. Until we can figure out what it is,” Alyssa explained as she entered the room, now clean of her blood spotted lab coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be okay?” Sapnap asked as he scanned over Dream’s freckled face. He looked peaceful when he was asleep. Void of the feral grin he usually wore during training sessions and obstacle course competitions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay. We just need to keep a close eye on him.” Ponk said, patting Sapnap’s back. “You two should head out. It’s late and you two need to get some rest. We’ll make sure to keep a good eye on these two while you rest up, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded hesitantly as Karl reached down and took his hand, leading him out of the room. Karl pulled him out of the med bay and into the hallway, both of them staying silent until they got back to the entrance of Sapnap’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be okay, alright? Don’t worry too much, love.” Karl said, reaching his hand up to Sapnap’s cheek. He stroked his thumb over the younger agents smooth tan skin and leaned down to kiss his nose lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Karl whispered, his hand dropping to his side. Sapnap quickly snatched it back and held it tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave tonight. Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl nodded and pulled Sapnap’s hand up to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Come on you nimrod, let’s get to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded and the door behind them whooshed open. They entered the living quarters, hand-in-hand, and made their way to Sapnap’s room where they changed from their day clothes to comfy nightclothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumbled to the bed and fell into each other's arms, Sapnap holding Karl close, kissing the older man's face lovingly as they fell into a sleepy trance, the worry of their friends in the back of their mind, but still prominent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you… I’m sorry for-” Sapnap’s sentence was cut off by a yawn but before he could continue, Karl cut in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Sap. Just go to bed. I love you too,” Karl whispered, pressing a final kiss to the darker haired man's lips. “It’s okay. Everything is okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading this chapter, again, go check out @rabadgam_ on Instagram!! </p>
<p>I love you all so much, thank you for understanding while I took a small break! <br/>Chapter 9 is on the way!! </p>
<p>Oh, and go follow my Instagram account, @tota.llyspacedout where I'm going to post snippets and previews of the upcoming chapters! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Med Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt is angry.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy friendship. </p><p>Tommy and Sam talk after visiting Dream and George. </p><p>and Dream hears a weird voice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FORWARNING, Schlatt is a DICK in this chapter. He says some not nice things to Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>I liked this chapter when i first wrote it. I re-read it and liked it. I edited it and liked it. </p><p>I re-read it again and I hate it. </p><p>BUT</p><p>Here it is anyways &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">-SCHLATT CO-OP-</span> <br/><b>(January 16th)</b> <b><br/></b> <strike> <b>Night</b> </strike></p><p> </p><p>Everything was, in fact, not okay. </p><p>At least in Schlatt’s eyes. </p><p>Ten of his men were dead, including one of the main scientists working on the serum he’d laced his guests “special” drinks with. Wilbur was still unconscious after an agent slammed the butt of his gun to the brunet man's head, making him fall limp immediately after he’d gotten the syringe into Agent Dream’s neck, and Schlatt’s son, Toby, had walked into the room moments after the extraction team escaped with George and Dream. </p><p>But he supposes one good thing came from everything. </p><p>Agent Dream was right where he wanted him. Sitting in a comatose state in the SMP Agency, the serum flowing through his veins with no way for anyone to stop it. If things went properly, Agent George would be in a similar state soon enough. If he lived. </p><p>“Go get Toby, Quackity. I need to have a talk with him.” Schlatt demanded, reaching forward to wrap his fingers around his glass of whiskey. He shook it slightly, listening to the rattle of the ice inside, and then he brought it to his lips, taking a slow sip. </p><p>Quackity, who’d been sitting next to him on the sofa, stood up quickly, setting his iPad down on the coffee table. Open on it, the vitals of both Wilbur, Dream, and a few other more “important” of the test subjects the serum was in. </p><p>He set his glass down and reached over, grabbing the tablet. He scanned over the overload of information and noticed that Wilbur’s heart rate was no longer at 47 bpm and was now beating happily in the high 90’s. </p><p>“Hm, interesting.” Schlatt mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand over his chin. He glanced at Dream’s and noticed that whoever was in charge at his agency had decided to keep him asleep still. </p><p>“Um, dad?” Tubbo asked as he stepped down the last stair. Schlatt set the tablet down on the coffee table again and smiled at the boy. </p><p>“Toby! My boy! My heir… come here. Sit down next to your dear ol’ dad, wouldja?” Tubbo swallowed thickly, nodding and approaching his dad, sitting down next to the man, leaving a wide gap in between them. </p><p>Schlatt wasn't having it though, slinging his arm around his son's shoulder and pulling him closer. “Toby, why are you sitting so far away? What’s the matter, kiddo?” </p><p>“Nothing- I just-” </p><p>“No no, that’s okay kid. I understand. You’re a bit shaken up, right?” Schlatt asked as Quackity grabbed the tablet and wandered off towards the kitchen where Minx was on the phone with someone, shouting. </p><p>“I-” Tubbo took a deep breath and nodded. “Just a bit, yeah?”</p><p>“That’s understandable. It’s not everyday you walk in on your dad surrounded by dead bodies, yeah?” Schlatt laughed. Tubbo stared at him with horror filled eyes as he <em> laughed </em>like being surrounded by dead people was a normal thing. </p><p>“Dad, what-” </p><p>“See, get this Toby,” Schlatt started as he leaned back into the couch, pulling his son with him. He swiped his hand across the air in front of them, as if he was painting a picture for his son to see. “This is all part of the big plan, alright? You know how you get frustrated sometimes cause I like to keep a few secrets?” </p><p>Tubbo nodded. </p><p>“Well, this is one of those big secrets! I’m working on something amazing Toby! Something that will make us royalty. Make me the king! The emperor! No one will be able to stop me and-” </p><p>“I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight, dad.” </p><p>Tubbo reached forward and slipped the cap on the whiskey bottle sitting in front of them. He also pushed his dads glass further away, out of reach of the man, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion and anger. </p><p>“What? What! Did you just- Toby.” Tubbo sat up straight as his dad gripped the back of his neck. </p><p>“Dad, I-” </p><p>“Did you just say that I’ve had enough? What warrants you to be in charge of me? Huh? I’m going to make your life so easy! And you disrespect me like that? Huh? What a fucking mistake of a kid you were. Disgraceful!” </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“Woah, woah. What-” </p><p>“Shut the hell up Alex Quackity!” </p><p>“Let Toby go, Schlatt. He’s tired. And shaken up. He doesn’t understand the situation and it doesn’t help that-” </p><p>“If you say that-” </p><p>“OI! Fuckhead!” Minx’s voice shouted from behind Quackity. She appeared a few seconds later, an angry look on her face. “Leave the kid the fuck alone! Go to hell you bastard!” Minx shouted and Schlatt stood up, storming over to her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, yanking her towards him. </p><p>“You think you get to fuckin’ talk to me like that, huh? Who the hell- '' Minx's hand flew across Schlatt’s face and his head whipped to the side. He turned to look at her slowly, a grin growing on his face. </p><p>“Go upstairs, Toby,” Quackity whispered to the teenager. Tubbo, without a second thought, turned and ran up the stairs, closing and locking his door behind him as he heard shouting erupt from downstairs. </p><p>Tubbo slumped down in his desk chair, turning on his computer. He watched as his monitor came to life and smiled as he opened up discord. Tommy was on, playing Minecraft. </p><p>He joined the call quickly, slipping on his headset to drown out the noise from downstairs. </p><p><em> “Tubbo?” </em> Tommy asked as Tubbo joined his discord call. </p><p>“Hiya, Tommy!” Tubbo greeted back. </p><p><em> “Hey, you alright big man? You sound a little down?” </em> Tommy asked. <em> “Some bitches fuckin’ with you? Tell em’ to 1v1 me, I'll take them!” </em> Tubbo laughed softly and shook his head. </p><p>“No, I'm alright… just had a long… few days is all. How are you? We haven’t talked since yesterday before my event.” </p><p><em> “Yeah, I was busy last night too. I… it was a bad night.” </em> Tommy said and Tubbo nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Yeah, me too. I felt so hopeless and… well, I guess it doesn’t matter.” </p><p><em> “Me too. I watched someone close to me get hurt and it was hard. I’d never seen something like it before. My dad thinks I’m fit to take after my older brothers and him and do what they do, but fuckin’-” </em> Tommy took a deep breath. <em> “After last night, I don’t know if I can.”  </em></p><p>Tubbo’s eyebrows furrowed, feeling exactly how Tommy felt. Hopeless and scared. Unsure of what the future held. It was scary. </p><p>“Imagine if we just ran away? Me an’ you? What if we did that, Toms?” Tubbo asked as he thought for a second. Tommy laughed, bringing a smile to Tubbo’s face. </p><p><em> “I wish, Tubbster. Maybe-” </em> Tommy took a second to think and Tubbo waited patiently. <em> “Actually… what if we did?”  </em></p><p>Tubbo didn’t expect Tommy to actually entertain the idea. </p><p>“Wait, really?” </p><p><em> “Well yeah, I’m almost 17 and you’re already 17. We could… we could figure something out, don’t you think? I have a savings account I have access to and my dad puts money into it weekly. I have enough saved to get us somewhere. Maybe far away?” </em>Tubbo sat silently. </p><p>“I think… I think we should talk about it more. I’m not opposed, of course. I… I think that’d be fun?” </p><p><em> “Yeah! That’s what I like to hear, Tubbo! Anyways, my… older brother?” </em> Tommy hesitated. <em> “My older brothers are um, well. I have to go visit them! I’ll talk to you more later okay?”  </em></p><p>Tubbo nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Sure! Talk later, Tommy! Have fun with your brothers!” </p><p>Tommy said a final goodbye and then he left the discord call, leaving Tubbo alone with his thoughts. </p><p>What if he and Tommy ran away from it all? They could become Twitch Streamers? Or YouTuber’s? Or something cool and self-made. He liked the thought of that. </p><p>Him and his best friend against the world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -Miami SMP Agency- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 16th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After Tommy left the computer in the (thankfully empty, all aside from Eret who had walked through carrying a strange case) lounge, he wandered off towards the med bay where Sapnap and Karl promised to meet him so he could visit Dream and George. </p><p>“Tommy! Hey!” Sapnap waved at the teenager as he rounded the corner. Sam was standing there too, a smile on his face and his arms crossed. </p><p>“Hello,” Tommy said back, smiling at the three as he approached. “Can I see Big D and George now?” He asked and Sam nodded. </p><p>“You can. But after that, the two of us are heading to my office to have a quick chat, alright?” Sam asked and Tommy swallowed nervously. What if he’d heard him talking to Tubbo? </p><p>“Sure. Sounds like a solid plan, big man! Can’t wait!” Sam chuckled and patted Tommy’s shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t be so nervous kid. Alright, let’s head in.” The med bay door swooshed open and the four entered. Alyssa greeted them from where she was standing at the end of a medical bed, treating Agent Puffy’s split lip and black eye from a mission she’d gotten back from about fifteen minutes ago. </p><p>“Go ahead on in! Callahan and Ponk are in their now running a few tests! And Eret came by earlier to see how George was!” Sam nodded and thanked her, leading the two agents and Tommy towards the room George and Dream were in. </p><p>He knocked twice, hearing Ponk say a gentle “come in” and then he twisted the door knob, letting himself in. </p><p>“Hi there, Ponkie,” Sam greeted and Ponk waved. </p><p>“Hi there, Mr. Director, sir! Hello Tommy! And Sapnap and Karl!” Pink greeted each of them, smiling over his shoulder. Callahan waved at them before nibbling on the end of his pen, and jotting something down his clipboard. </p><p>“What’s the status?” Sam asked and Ponk let out a sigh. </p><p>“Well, Dream’s veins are still flooded with some weird shit, to put it bluntly. We’re going to try and flush it out, whatever it is, but we can’t keep him sedated forever. So if we can’t flush it, we’re going to wake him and keep a keen eye on him,” The doctor explained. </p><p>Sam nodded in understanding and then looked at George, silently asking for an explanation on the british agent. </p><p>“And George, we decided to keep him under until we get done with running a few tests on him. We didn’t get a chance to check and make sure that he wasn’t drugged like Dream due to focusing solely on his injuries last night. The results should be in shortly, if you guys want to wait around?” </p><p>Sam shook his head. “That’s okay. Tommy and I are just here for a short visit. Sapnap and Karl can do what they want to, though.” </p><p>“I’ll stay to find out the results,” Karl chimed in. Sapnap nodded in agreement and Sam nodded. </p><p>“Perfect. Then you two can run the results to my office after you find out,” Karl and Sapnap nodded in agreement and Tommy let his eyes wander down to the two injured agents. </p><p>He frowned at George’s state. </p><p>“What kind of injuries did Gogy get?” Tommy asked as he stepped forward. Five sets of eyes watched him curiously as he looked down at his fellow british man. </p><p>“A stab wound to the shoulder, blunt force trauma to the side of the head, a broken nose, and a gunshot to the abdomen. He’s going to be fine, Tommy,” Sam explained and Tommy nodded, studying George’s sleeping face. </p><p>He looked kind of sad when he was asleep, Tommy decided. He liked when George was laughing better, letting the teen steal candies from him. </p><p>“And Dream?” Tommy asked, turning to look at Dream. </p><p>“Nothing but the syringe Wilbur-” Sapnap stopped himself from continuing his sentence but Tommy had already heard his older brother's name.</p><p>“Wilbur?” He repeated curiously.</p><p>Sam sighed and nodded. “You know how Wilbur was there last night, right?” Tommy nodded. “He… well, Schlatt has some kind of control on him we think. And Wilbur went after Dream, inserting a syringe and, to say the least. Dream has some kind of foreign drug in his system we’re trying to figure out.” </p><p>“Do you think Wilbur is drugged too? Maybe if we figure out what it is in Dream, we can save Wilbur?” Tommy asked and Sam shrugged. </p><p>“Maybe, Tommy. We’ll definitely try our hardest. But we have no idea what we’re dealing with.” </p><p>Tommy nodded solemnly, glancing back at Dream’s face. </p><p>He much rather preferred when Dream was awake and smiling too, even if it was that terrifying feral grin that he’d see Dream use as he chased Sapnap and Karl through the training course. That was better than seeing the blond agent void of emotion. </p><p>“Think he can hear me?” Tommy asked and Ponk shrugged. </p><p>“He might be able to. Go ahead, say something to him,” Sam urged and Tommy hummed. </p><p>“Listen here, Big D. You better get that druggy shit out of your system soon. I need you alive in order to kick your ass and take the number one spot on the leaderboard,” Tommy said, making everyone in the room crack a smile. </p><p>Tommy patted Dream’s forehead gently, a loving touch from the teenager to the agent, and then he turned and did the same to George, except even softer. “I’m ready to head out, Sam.” </p><p>Sam nodded and smiled at the teenager, reaching out and resting his hand on his shoulder. Sam led Tommy out of the room, both of them muttering goodbyes to the four men, and then they left the med bay, walking down the corridor towards Sam’s office. </p><p>“Am I in trouble?” Tommy asked suddenly and Sam chuckled. </p><p>“No, you’re not in trouble Tommy. Hey, I heard you downloaded a game on one of the lounge computers? How is it? Fun?” Tommy nodded, unsure if he really wanted to talk about it. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s fun. It’s called Minecraft. I build and… speedrun?”</p><p>“Speedrun? What’s that?” </p><p>“Um, I try to beat the game fast?” Tommy explained and Sam hummed, nodding as he listened. </p><p>“Do you time yourself?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“What’s your best time so far?” </p><p>“Why are you asking me so many questions?” Tommy asked, suddenly feeling like Sam was being very invasive. </p><p>“What? I’m just curious, Tommy. I want to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p>“I… I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me, Sam. You’re <em> not my dad. </em>” Tommy said, his mental walls of defense building themselves back up quickly. “You don’t need to-” </p><p>“Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be invasive. I just… I care about you.” Sam murmured and Tommy scoffed. </p><p>Did anyone really care about him? </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve heard that before,” Tommy muttered as they approached Sam’s office. The Director pulled the door open and ushered the teen in, sitting him down before rounding the desk to sit in his own chair. </p><p>“Tommy, I do care about you. I know how hard your situation must be on you. I mean, Wilbur going insane. Phil leaving? Not to mention, Techno-”</p><p>“Don’t talk about them like you know them, Sam,” Tommy said, his voice low in warning. Sam chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“Sorry, Toms. I didn’t mean any harm. I just thought that we could talk about it. I mean, you’ll be following their footsteps here shortly, y’know. Becoming an agent… working here…” Tommy nodded. </p><p>To be fair though, Tommy didn’t even know if he wanted to stick around another three months. But Sam cut that thought off abruptly with his next words. </p><p>“I mean, even Dream sees some real potential in you. We can’t let a future agent like you just… go. You’ll be the next number one, you said it yourself.” Sam said, leaning back in his chair. He smiled at Tommy and the boy swallowed nervously. </p><p>“Right, of course. Gonna kick Dream’s ass and… and be the next number one! I can’t wait!” Tommy said, a smile breaking onto his face. He thought of Tubbo for a split second and his smile faltered. </p><p>“I know I’ll be able to count on you, Toms. You’re dad would be so proud,” Sam smiled gently at him. </p><p>“You really think so?” </p><p>“I do. Oh, speaking of your dad. He sent a letter today.” Tommy watched as Sam reached into his desk, pulling out a shiny silver envelope. He slid it across the desk to the teen and Tommy took it quickly, opening it up after making sure it was addressed to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toms, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i miss you loads, kiddo. and I’ll be home soon, oR at least that's the plan. sam notified me that wilbUr is still iN florida, which is Weird because HIs Last known location was England, but whatever brings me closer to home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i would have texted or called, but i currentlY have a shitty little satellite phOne and the call woUldn’t go through when i tried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’ve also been in Contact with techno. when we get wilbur home safe, the four of us will have to tAke a break aNd go on a vacation. how’s that sound? maybe a cruise? anyways. i’ll see you soon, tommy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>stay strong. remember, i love you. wilbur loves you. techno loves you. </em>
</p><p><em>from, dad.</em> <em><br/></em> <em>PHILZA</em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy scanned over the letter, reading it with curious eyes. Everything was in lowercase, and super un-Philza like, but he ignored it, glad he at least got a letter from his dad. </p><p>Even though him saying that his brothers “loved” him was a bit far-fetched, he smiled at the added thought. </p><p>“What’s he have to say?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Tommy looked up at him and shrugged. </p><p>“Just said he misses me. That’s all.” Tommy said, stuffing the letting into his hoodie pocket. Sam nodded. </p><p>“I’m sure he does. Why don’t you head to your room for the night? We can go visit Dream and George again tomorrow, alright?” Tommy nodded. </p><p>“Sure, that sounds good. Goodnight, Sam! Thanks for… whatever that talk was, I guess.” Tommy stood and exited the office, wandering down the hall and towards his room that was right next to Purpled’s and across from Punz’s. </p><p>As Tommy waited for his door to open, the door behind him opened up and heavy footsteps exited. </p><p>He turned around quickly and saw Punz standing in his doorway, a cold look on his face. </p><p>“Tommy,” Punz said, nodding at the teen. Tommy nodded back. </p><p>“Hi, Punz.” </p><p>“What’re you doing up so late? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Punz asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tommy glared at him. </p><p>“Fuck you. I was with Sam.” Tommy’s door opened and he went to step in.</p><p>Punz scoffed. “I heard you wanna try to save Wilbur.” Punz said, freezing Tommy mid-step. </p><p>“What about it? He’s my brother. Of course I want to save him from whatever… whatever the fuck is going on,” Punz smiled, but there was no kindness behind it. </p><p>“You didn’t see him, Tommy. Whatever the hell Wilbur is now, is not what he used to be. Your brother is gone,” Tommy shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides. </p><p>“He’s not gone. He’s still in there, and once we figure out what the hell they put in him and Dream, we’re going to save him and I’m going to kick your ass!” Tommy growled at the agent. Punz laughed. </p><p>“Sure, whatever you say, Tommy. I’d like to see you try.” </p><p>“Punz, are you-” Eret rounded the corner and froze as he caught sight of Tommy and Punz standing together. “Bad time?” </p><p>“No, Tommy and I were just talking about his game. Minecraft. He likes to speedrun,” Punz said, a smirk growing on his face as he watched Tommy’s face morph into one of confusion. </p><p>How the hell did Punz know that? He’d only told Sam… </p><p>Whatever. </p><p>Weird shit was happening around the SMP Agency. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> -Miami SMP Agency- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 16th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get up.  </em>
</p><p>Dream’s chest heaved as he took a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em> Get up! </em>
</p><p>His head lolled to the side slightly, his eyelids fluttering violently as he tried to open them.</p><p>
  <em> GET UP! </em>
</p><p>Why couldn’t he get up? </p><p>
  <em> Wake up, Dream.  </em>
</p><p>Dream’s fingers twitched. </p><p>
  <em> Wake up.  </em>
</p><p>He took another deep breath. He needed to stay calm. </p><p>
  <em> George needs you.  </em>
</p><p>George! Where was George? Is he okay?</p><p>
  <em> He’s hurt.  </em>
</p><p>He got shot. Or stabbed. Or both? He’s hurt. He needs Dream. </p><p>
  <em> Hurry.  </em>
</p><p>Dream groaned. </p><p>
  <em> Something feels wrong…  </em>
</p><p>Why wasn’t he awake yet?</p><p>
  <em> Something is wrong?  </em>
</p><p>He should be awake. </p><p>
  <em> Something is wrong!  </em>
</p><p>He feels awake. Why is he not awake?</p><p>
  <em> Someone… </em>
</p><p>There’s footsteps. </p><p>
  <em> Someone is…  </em>
</p><p>Was that the door opening?</p><p>
  <em> Someone is in the room.  </em>
</p><p>Someone is definitely standing next to him now. </p><p>
  <em> Who is that?  </em>
</p><p>Why do they sound like their ten feet under water? What’s going on!</p><p>
  <em> Who is that?!  </em>
</p><p>They’re near George. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t touch George.  </em>
</p><p>They’re talking to George now. But George isn’t answering. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t touch George!  </em>
</p><p>Don’t touch George. Don’t touch him, please.  He needs to protect George. </p><p>
  <em> George is in danger.  </em>
</p><p>Shit. </p><p>
  <em> You’re in danger.  </em>
</p><p>What?</p><p>
  <em> The SMP is in danger.  </em>
</p><p>Why?</p><p>
  <em> You need to wake up, Dream.  </em>
</p><p>Dream shifted in his sleep, catching the attention of whoever was leaning over George. He needs to-</p><p>
  <em> Wake up! </em>
</p><p>He can’t. </p><p>
  <em> WAKE UP! </em>
</p><p>He can’t!</p><p>
  <em> COME ON!  </em>
</p><p>Why can’t he just open his eyes and get up? George needs him!</p><p>
  <em> Just get up.  </em>
</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>
  <em> Get up! </em>
</p><p>Please. </p><p>
  <em> Dream, you need to wake up.  </em>
</p><p>He’s trying. </p><p>
  <em> Something is wrong.  </em>
</p><p>No shit, sherlock. </p><p>
  <em> You’re in trouble.  </em>
</p><p>Again, no shit sherlock. </p><p>
  <em> Everyone is in trouble… </em>
</p><p>If he can’t save himself, or George, how was he supposed to save everyone?</p><p>
  <em> It’s your fault… </em>
</p><p>No it’s not. </p><p>
  <em> Your fault.  </em>
</p><p>How?</p><p>
  <em> YOUR FAULT!  </em>
</p><p>How is it his fault? What happened? What’s going on?</p><p>
  <em> You’re the reason George is going to die.  </em>
</p><p>George won’t die. He’s strong. Dream knows that. </p><p>
  <em> George is going to die?  </em>
</p><p>Is George strong enough though? </p><p>
  <em> George is going to die.  </em>
</p><p>George is going to die if he doesn’t get up. He needs to get up!</p><p>“Dream?” Dream’s eyes flew open and he clutched his chest. His eyes were foggy as he glanced around the room, his heart monitor going off the charts as Ponk rushed into the room. </p><p>“What-” </p><p>“Dream!” Alyssa looked worried. Dream narrowed his eyes at her. Was she the one next to George? </p><p>“G-”</p><p>“Up the sedation dosage. He can’t be awake yet. We don’t know what kind of drug Schlatt has in his system.” </p><p>“N-no! Please! A-Alyssa-” Dream’s voice was hoarse from the lack of use. Alyssa stared pitifully at him. He shook his head, silently begging her not to put him under again.</p><p>“Please,” He whispered. </p><p>Ponk, Callahan, and Eret stood behind her and she glanced back at them once. She sighed and frowned before turning back to Dream. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dream,” She muttered quietly as she approached him. </p><p>“Please,” he whispered again as she shoved a needle into his arm. He shook his head. </p><p>“No, no. Please!” Then she pushed down on the syringe. </p><p>Dream’s world grew dark again, this time without the voice in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Idk what to say here. </p><p>Comment? Kudos? Subscribe? Bookmark? I love you all! </p><p>Ty for reading, and make sure to take care of yourself! &lt;3 Eat food and drink water!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Things are happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are happening around the SMP and over with Schlatt. Dream can't remember what the voice in his head warned him about, but he knows to be cautious. George is still napping. And Sam is stressed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really a filler chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, I've just been struggling LOL. </p>
<p>Um, I wrote this chapter 3 times and hated every version of it so now those three versions have been combined into one. </p>
<p>We're getting closer to figuring out the traitor. (Don't look into Punz caring so much about the tea.)</p>
<p>Anyways, yeah! Thanks for your patience with me! Things are happening in the chapters to come, so.... get ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"> -SCHLATT CO-OP- </span> <br/><b>(January 17th)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a flaw in the system. </p>
<p>Of course there was. </p>
<p>And thank god for that, or else-</p>
<p>“Wilbur.” </p>
<p>Wilbur’s head shot up as Schlatt’s voice invaded his space. Said man was standing in the door of his cell, staring at him with angry eyes. He didn’t move from his spot against the wall though, opting to rest his chin on his crossed arms that rested on his knees. </p>
<p>“Schlatt,” Wilbur said back, his voice rough. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually spoke while he was conscious and in control. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>“I was checking on your vitals and it said you were awake. Figured I should come say hello to my favorite new recruit,” Schlatt’s voice was teasing and Wilbur shook his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t-” </p>
<p>“Don’t what? You are my favorite, Wilbur,” Schlatt said as he stepped further into the cell, looking around it. </p>
<p>The cell itself was actually fairly nice, seeing as Schlatt was rich and lived in a private penthouse. It’s walls were a porcelain white with absolutely no cracks in them and the front wall, facing the lab facility, was made out of thick, unbreakable, plexiglass. There was a single bed in the corner and a small (surprisingly private) bathroom towards the back wall. (Schlatt’s evil, not a monster.)</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for this. I don’t want this. I want to go home to Tommy and I want-” </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you want, Wilbur. You’re mine. I own you. You belong to me. Don’t you understand that? And soon enough, your little brother will too. And everyone at that damn Agency. There’s not anyone in the world safe from what I have planned. Get that through your thick fucking skull,” Schlatt said, cutting Wilbur off. Wilbur looked up at him with sad eyes but Schlatt scoffed and turned away from him, opting to pace back and forth in front of him. </p>
<p>“Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. Don’t you understand? Tommy thinks you're a monster now. Even if you did get back to him, he wouldn’t want you around. No one would,” Schlatt said and Wilbur shook his head. </p>
<p>“Tommy would understand-” </p>
<p>“He knows, you know. He saw you at the ball. He saw you threaten Dream. He knows you injected the syringe and you're the reason Dream is being kept under. He knows that it’s your fault he’s about to lose another brother figure.” </p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head. </p>
<p>“You don’t know that. He- He’s only an intern. They-” </p>
<p>“Oh, come on. How long do you think you’ve been gone, Will? Tommy’s at the age where he can start agent training. He’s started already. How wonderful is that? I bet he’ll be the next Dream if he tries hard enough.” </p>
<p>Wilbur couldn’t stand the thought of his little brother seeing him, his big brother, his role model, the one he looked up to when Tommy was an annoying little shit, being the villain. No, he was supposed to be there for Tommy. To give him advice on this kind of situation. Not be the reason he needs advice. </p>
<p>Tommy needs to get out of there. </p>
<p>Dream needs to get out of there. </p>
<p>It might be too late. </p>
<p>“What… what about-” </p>
<p>“Are you trying to ask about your old partner? George?” Wilbur nodded. Schlatt hummed thoughtfully. “If all goes according to plan, then the injection should be inserted at some point today or tomorrow. Imagine that, Will.” Schlatt said, turning to face the ex-agent with a malicious grin. “Imagine that. Once I have you three under my thumb, then down goes the Agency. The whole lot of you. There’s no way in hell I’d be stoppable then.” </p>
<p>“They- we’d figure out a way. You're only one man.” </p>
<p>Schlatt hummed and nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“You’re right. I am only one man. One man with a lot of money and an entire team of scientists working on a life changing project. Just you wait, Wilbur Soot. You’ll wish you were on my side from the start.” </p>
<p>Wilbur scoffed. </p>
<p>“You didn’t really give me much of a choice, did you?” Schlatt hadn’t given Wilbur any choice. All Wilbur can remember was being on a mission in London with George, getting split up for a split second, and the rest was fuzzy. </p>
<p>“I wanted you Wilbur. You’re important. And now that I have you, there's no way in hell I’m letting you go,” Schlatt grinned at him and Wilbur shook his head. “And since there's no way for you to leave, I think I’ll share a little bit about the fate of your friends… yeah?” </p>
<p>Wilbur didn’t know if he wanted to know what was going to happen because of a tiny mistake he made. </p>
<p>“First, once they let Dream off anesthesia, we’ll start taking over the agency from the inside. George… Sapnap… <em> Tommy. </em>None of them will be able to defy my orders,” Schlatt started. </p>
<p>Wilbur swallowed thickly. </p>
<p>“Surely they’ll figure it out. Dr. Ponk and his team are… they’re brilliant. And Punz will stop Dream if he gets loose. You’ll never-” Wilbur stopped mid sentence as Schlatt broke into a maniacal laugh. </p>
<p>“Don’t you get it, Wilbur! Anyone can be swayed with a little bit of cash! Anyone! Like that one fellow… the one that the Agency had posted outside the casino the night of the ball. Your ex agency must really be run by a fool if they didn’t think I’d know…” Schlatt’s laugh slowed. </p>
<p>“Oh… wait. Isn’t your dad? Good ol’ Phil Watson, the founder of SMP Agency Miami?” Wilbur’s eyes darkened. “What a fucking tool.” </p>
<p>“Don’t talk about Phil like that.” </p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it, Wilbur? Nothing! You can’t do anything! You wanna know why?” Wilbur clenched his fists tightly as he glared up through his hair at the man in front of him. “Because I control you! I get to control everything you do with just a few little buttons! You’re useless! A shell of whoever the fuck you used to be! You. Are. Nothi-” </p>
<p>Wilbur didn’t realize he was standing up until he was shaking his hand, trying to regain feeling in it. His knuckles were red and covered in blood, not his though, Schlatt's. </p>
<p>Schlatt’s head was whipped to the side, his sentence cut off as he was punched. Part of Wilbur felt proud of himself, but then Schlatt turned to look at him again. He was holding his jaw, trying to rub the pain away.</p>
<p>Wilbur swallowed nervously as Schlatt grinned at him. Blood covered his teeth and he chuckled darkly. “Oh, Wilbur,” Schlatt said, spitting a wad of blood onto the floor of the cell. “You fucked up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> -SMP AGENCY- </span> <br/><b>(January 18th)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We took him off the anesthetics an hour or so ago, so he should be waking up here shortly. He might be a bit confused and not know where exactly he is, so we have to be careful. Gentle. He’ll also feel a bit groggy as well so we’ll have to keep a close eye on him.” Alyssa explained and Sapnap nodded as he stared down at Dream.</p>
<p>The blond agent's eyelids fluttered slightly and his chest heaved as he took a deep breath. Sapnap glanced at Karl nervously, waiting for the moment his best friend would wake up.</p>
<p>He’d been out for nearly three whole days, with one hiccup where Alyssa had to sedate and then put him under. George had been out for the same amount of time, the hit he took to the head being the cause of that. No one knew when the British man would wake up. They could only hope it would be soon though. </p>
<p>“Nngh…” Dream groaned, the bed he was on creaking as he shifted his weight slightly. “Wh..what?” Sapnap took a careful step forward, smiling at his friend. </p>
<p>“Dream?” </p>
<p>“Sap? What… where are we? Are we in-” Dream groaned again clenching his eyes tightly. “Bright.” </p>
<p>Alyssa dimmed the lights in the room slightly and Sapnap reached forward, taking Dream’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“Hey buddy. You’re back at the agency. We’re in the med bay. Everything is alright,” Sapnap said in a vague explanation. Dream sat up slightly, his eyes narrowing as he looked around the room. He looked at everyone's faces. </p>
<p>Ponk waved smally at him with a smile. Alyssa tucked her hair behind her ear, looking away nervously. Callahan smiled brightly at him. Eret was lurking in the doorway, not making eye contact. Karl was a few steps behind Sapnap, smiling gently over the raven haired agents shoulder. And lastly, Sapnap was right next to him, a nervous smile playing on his face as he squeezed Dream’s hand gently. </p>
<p>“Where’s… Where’s George?” Dream asked, sitting up even further. He pulled away from Sapnap as he looked around the room in search of his partner. </p>
<p>“Eret moved him to the room next door. Calm down, he’s not awake yet,” Sapnap explained and Dream shook his head. </p>
<p>“No. No, he needs to be in here. I need to see him. He’s okay? How bad was he hurt?” Dream asked and Ponk stepped forward. </p>
<p>“He was shot in the abdomen, luckily the bullet missed all main arteries and his spine, meaning he’ll heal fine. He was stabbed in the shoulder, but the knife was dull and blunt so it only dug in a few centimeters. He’s all stitched up for both of those wounds. Then his nose was broken, nothing that can’t be fixed easily. You’ve had a broken nose before, right?” Dream nodded. </p>
<p>“And? Is that it? Why isn’t he awake?” Dream asked, getting antsy. </p>
<p>“Well. He was hit in the head quite hard. He’s got a concussion and we’re waiting for him to wake up so we can monitor symptoms he may have. Due to him being unconscious for so long, we believe he has severe traumatic brain injury. But it could be mild. If we’re lucky.” Ponk explained and Dream nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Okay… can I see him?” Eret was the one to shake his head, denying Dream’s request and successfully pissing the blond off. </p>
<p>“No. It’s best if he’s kept… isolated while he’s under,” Eret said and Dream scoffed. </p>
<p>“No. I want to see him. Now.” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“Because you just woke up, Dream. You’re-” </p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit, Eret. I’m going to see my partner and I swear to God, if you try and get in my way, I’ll fucking destroy everything you have ever-” </p>
<p>“Dream!” Sapnap cut the blond off. Dream turned to glare at Sapnap who was shaking his head in confusion at him. “What the hell was that.” </p>
<p>“Get him out,” Dream mumbled angrily as he glared at Eret. The man shifted nervously under Dream’s gaze and Dream felt prided on knowing that even when he was bed-ridden, he still had the power to make people nervous. </p>
<p>“Dre-” </p>
<p>“Get him out! And get me George!” Dream’s voice raised and Eret hurried from the room, out of Dream’s sight. Dream huffed thankful and slumped into his bed, raising a curious eyebrow at his friends to see if they’d move to go get George for him. No one did. </p>
<p>“...” Everyone blinked nervously at him before Alyssa took Callahan by the hand and pulled him from the room, presumably to go get George. Ponk sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do with you, Agent D.” </p>
<p>“Well-” </p>
<p>“It was a rhetorical question. Shut up, dumbass,” Sapnap cut in before Dream could finish talking. Karl giggled from behind Sapnap and smacked his arm. </p>
<p>“Glad to see you awake and well, Dream. We’re… we wanted to apologize,” Karl started, making Dream furrow his eyebrows in confusion. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Well, we feel like we could have been better help to you and George. We should have warned you sooner. Said something. Done something. But we failed and-” </p>
<p>“There’s no way you two and Tommy could have had any idea that what happened, would happen. Don’t beat yourself up about it, Karl. We’re okay, are we not?” Dream asked as a jolt of electricity went up his spine. He shook it off though, subconsciously sitting up straighter. </p>
<p>“I guess but-” Karl was cut off by Alyssa and Callahan wheeling George’s hospital bed into the room. Dream’s eyes followed George’s unconscious body the entire time he was pushed into place. </p>
<p>“Here you are, Dream. Do you…” Alyssa glanced at Ponk. “Do you want to try standing? To get closer?” Dream nodded and Callahan rushed to Dream’s side as the blond tossed his legs over the side of the bed. He threw his arm around Callahan’s shoulder so if he needed it, support would be there for him. He’d really much rather do it on his own, without any help whatsoever, but even he knew he had limits and he’d just woken up from a few day long nap. </p>
<p>Dream used his free hand to help push him up from the bed, his legs wobbled under his weight and he clung to Callahan’s shoulder tightly. He let out a breathy, nervous laugh as he and Callahan made direct eye contact and then he turned to look at George again.</p>
<p>He took a careful step forward with Callahan’s assistance and pretty soon, he was standing next to George’s bed. The blond agent stared down at his partner with a frown on his face as he examined his visible injuries. George’s face was bruised around his nose and left eye and his bottom lip was slightly split. The sight enraged Dream. He wanted to go and find the men who did this to George and beat them to a bloody pulp. </p>
<p>He sighed though, pushing down all the rage burning in his chest, opting to reach down and brush the hair from George’s face gently instead. George let out an unconscious sigh and Dream swore he felt George lean into his touch. </p>
<p>“Georgie, hey…” Dream whispered to the unconscious brunet agent. “I need you to wake up for me… maybe not right now, or in an hour. But soon… please,” His voice cracked as he spoke, emotions getting the better of him. </p>
<p>Why was he emotional? He’d barely known George a week… </p>
<p>Dream shook his head. No, he was friends with George now. And they were partners. Of course he was going to be worried about him. </p>
<p>“Callahan, Dream is getting-” Sapnap didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as Dream felt his legs buckling beneath him. Callahan was barely able to support the agent's weight and Sapnap had to hurry around Dream’s bed to get to his other side. </p>
<p>They hoisted Dream back into bed and Alyssa approached him with a pill and a cup of water. He eyed the pill cautiously and she laughed. </p>
<p>“Dream, it’s just ibuprofen, 500 milligrams.” He sighed but nodded and stuck out his hand to take it from her. He popped it into his mouth, then took a sip of the water Alyssa offered him, and all was well. </p>
<p>Sapnap and Karl stayed and talked with Dream for about another hour before they dismissed themselves with the excuse that Sam needed them to complete a round of training. They told him that Tommy would probably be in to see him soon now that he was awake and Sam probably wouldn’t be too far behind the teen. </p>
<p>Dream sighed as he stared at the door. Ponk, Alyssa and Callahan were all out in the main area of the med bay, the only reason he knew that though was because he could hear Alyssa laughing at something through the crack in the door. </p>
<p>He glanced over at George and sighed. </p>
<p>“Please wake up soon, George.” He whispered once more before slumping into the pillows that were propped up behind his back on the bed. Dream kind of hoped it’d be like in the movies, where George would wake up after hearing his voice, but Dream never had that kind of luck.</p>
<p>George was in a deep sleep and no one knew how long it’d be until he woke up. </p>
<p>And there was nothing he could do about it. </p>
<p>But that’s fine… as long as he was awake to protect him, everything was fine. </p>
<p>Everything was fine… </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re in trouble, Dream.  </em>
</p>
<p>Dream shivered as the voice from his dreams rang in his head. It warned him, didn’t it? Said something about George? </p>
<p>What did it say though? </p>
<p>If he can’t remember, then it’s not that important right? It was just a voice in his head after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"> -SMP AGENCY- </span> <br/><b>(January 18th)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam slumped at his desk. </p>
<p>A week of being the Director at the SMP Agency of Miami and he’d already had the longest going headache he’d ever had. </p>
<p>His best agents, Dream and George were out of commission for a few weeks and they still had basically no information on Schlatt. Plus the fact that he wasn’t comfortable sending anyone else on the mission, seeing as Dream and George were the two most capable agents, as both of them had dealt with Wilbur in the past. </p>
<p>Tommy was… acting strange, from what the agents he’d spoken to about the topic had said. Sam blamed that one on missing his brothers and dad, but he couldn’t be too sure. </p>
<p>And then there was the sketchy business going on between some of his other agents. He hadn’t caught anyone in the act of being a traitor, but he had his suspicions of who could be a mole <em> IF </em> there was one. </p>
<p>“Mr. Director?” A knock rang through the room and Sam lifted his head. </p>
<p>“Come in.” </p>
<p>Niki stepped into the room with a smile. She was holding a tea tray with a kettle, a teacup, and a plated sandwich on it. “Hi, Sam!” She said gently as she set the tray on his desk, pushing it towards him gently. She stood back, folding her hands in front of her nervously. </p>
<p>“Hi, Niki. What’s this?” He asked looking down at the tray. </p>
<p>“Well, Eret was telling me how you’ve had a bad headache lately. He gave me this tea to make for you,” Niki motioned to the tea with her head. “And then I made you a sandwich because I haven’t seen you go down to the cafeteria at all today.” </p>
<p>Sam smiled appreciatively at her. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Niki. I’m glad to know that my agents have my back,” Niki shifted nervously at the comment but Sam didn’t seem to notice as he reached down to pick up the teacup. </p>
<p>Niki watched him like a hawk as he took a careful sip of it. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, this is… this is really good. Tell Eret thank you for me, would you?” Niki nodded. </p>
<p>“Of course! I hope you enjoy the sandwich too, Sam! I’ll be back later to grab the tray, okay?” Sam nodded and smiled once more at Niki before sighing and going back to his tea.</p>
<p>Niki hurried from the room and down the corridor, away from Sam’s office and towards the lounge where Punz sat on a couch, watching Tommy play his new video game from a distance. </p>
<p>Punz’s head perked up as Niki entered the room though and he stood, motioning for her to follow him with his head as he left the lounge. </p>
<p>“Well?” He asked as they fell in pace with each other. </p>
<p>“Well,” She repeated. “I gave him the tea Eret told me to give him. Sam looked stressed. I really do hope it helps him relax,” Niki said with a sigh. Punz smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it will, Niki. Don’t worry your pretty little head, alright?” Punz said and Niki scoffed at him as he ruffled her hair. </p>
<p>“I can worry all I want, Punz. Sam is the director! He’s only been here a week and he’s already dealt with so much,” Niki sympathized. “I hope he’s getting enough rest.” </p>
<p>Punz hummed in acknowledgement of her words. “He’s the director for a reason, Niki. If he wasn’t qualified, he wouldn’t be sitting where Phil used to sit.” Niki nodded in agreement and the two walked into the main hub. Niki said her goodbye to Punz before walking towards where Puffy was sitting behind a desk. </p>
<p>Punz took off down the hall and Niki didn’t think twice about it when she saw him reach for a device in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Hey there pretty lady,” Puffy said smiling at Niki as the pink haired agent leaned against the desk. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Niki said with a sigh. “How’s your day been?” </p>
<p>“Good! Been monitoring the camera logs from the past few days. Sam asked me to keep an eye on anything suspicious but I really can’t find anything.” Puffy said and Niki nodded. </p>
<p>“Did he say why?” Puffy shook her head no. “Huh… that’s weird.” </p>
<p>“Very. But whatever. It keeps me busy so I don’t really mind. Hey, do you think you could tell Tommy to get off his video game and get some dinner? He hasn’t been eating properly these last few days. He’s only gone into the cafeteria twice in three days.” Niki hummed and nodded. </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll head back that way now then. I’ll see you for dinner tonight, right?” Puffy nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Same time as usual. Bye, Niki!” </p>
<p>“Bye!” </p>
<p>Niki ventured back down the hall towards Tommy’s station in the lounge. </p>
<p>Despite everything that happened with Wilbur, Niki still loved Tommy very much. Hell, she still loved Wilbur. How could she not? They had been with her for as long as she’d been at the agency. She’d become so dependent on them, and then Wilbur was whisked away from her a year ago with the promise he’d be back and then… he didn’t come back, she didn't know how to cope. Along with Dream practically accusing her of being a traitor being the source of how she found out about Wilbur... well. </p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault though. And she knew that. </p>
<p>That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less though. </p>
<p>She let out a sad chuckle as she approached the lounge, but once she heard Tommy talking, she stopped right outside the door. </p>
<p>“Listen, Tubbo. I know it sounds crazy but we can pull it off!” She couldn’t hear the response Tommy got but she figured it probably wasn’t what Tommy wanted to hear because he groaned in annoyance. “No, no. I know that. But both of us have savings! We could get shitty jobs at some cafe or some shit and just… <em> live </em>.”</p>
<p>Niki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tommy wanted to leave?</p>
<p>“Tubbo, I’m serious. I… I have a bad feeling about-” </p>
<p>“Tommy,” Niki asked, cutting the teen off and successfully scaring him. Tommy jumped in his chair and he turned to face Niki with a guilty look on his face. “Who are you talking to?” </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, um-” He paused and then looked back at his screen. He wasn’t even playing his video game at this point, seeing as the screen was opened to some chat app. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” </p>
<p>“No one! I’m not talking to anyone!” Tommy typed frantically on the keyboard and then clicked a few on screen buttons, logging himself out of whatever he was doing. </p>
<p>“Really?” She asked, crossing her arms. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Yup. How are you, Niki? I like your hair, how long has it been pink?” Tommy tried to distract her. She rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Tommy. Who were you talking to. And you better tell me, or I’ll…” She hesitated. “Or I’ll go to Sam.” </p>
<p>That got him. </p>
<p>“No! Don’t-” Tommy took a deep breath, calming himself. “Don’t tell Sam. Please?” Niki sighed. </p>
<p>“Then tell me.” </p>
<p>“Okay, fine! I made a friend,” Tommy mumbled to himself. Niki barely heard him. “His… his name is Tubbo and we play Minecraft together sometimes. That’s it.” </p>
<p>“And that’s a bad thing? Tommy, you’re allowed to have friends.” Niki said, opting not to mention the fact that she’d heard him talking about wanting to leave the agency.</p>
<p>“I know! I know… I just- He’s an online friend and- I think Sam will get mad, so please don’t tell him? Or anyone?” Tommy pleaded and Niki nodded. </p>
<p>“Sure, Tommy. I don’t see an issue with it… but promise me something quick, alright?” </p>
<p>Tommy nodded. </p>
<p>“If you need someone to talk to. About anything. Please come to me, okay? Don’t make rash decisions on your own, okay?” Tommy hesitated before nodding and Niki quickly walked over to him, pulling the teenager into a hug. Tommy went stiff, unsure of what to do before he let himself relax and he hugged her back. </p>
<p>“Okay,” He whispered. </p>
<p>“Thank you… Now come on! Let’s go grab a late lunch. I know you haven’t eaten today!” Tommy smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>“Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Niki.” </p>
<p>“Perfect! Let’s go!” </p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes as Niki grabbed his hand and drug him to the cafeteria. He wished he could say he was annoyed, but honestly, he was glad he had someone that cared about him still. He needed the reassurance. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>College is absolutely OWNING me rn. I can't remember the last time I had like, an actual meal that wasn't fruit snacks, a cup of instant ramen, or a granola bar LMAOOO</p>
<p>ANYWAYS THANK YOU!<br/>If you enjoyed at all, maybe leave a kudos? or a comment? or anything really. Much love &lt;3 </p>
<p>Also, we hit over 10,000 hits on this and that's pretty rad to me! Thank you all so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Run While You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George finally wakes up! <br/>Dream makes a little move. <br/>Tubbo finds out some secrets. <br/>and Tommy makes a discovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of like this chapter. I stayed up late last night working on it, but I had the idea and I wanted to get it down and whatever. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy (: </p>
<p>Much love to you all &lt;3 </p>
<p>!!CW!!: Theres made up drugs in this. And slightly implied child abuse but it's really just Schlatt grabbing Tubbo too hard. </p>
<p>(Notes at bottom!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 19th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s body felt heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly awake, but he could feel the presence of someone standing next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being at Schlatt’s ball with Dream, and then deciding to split up and… was he captured? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh,” Was that George groaning? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” He recognized the voice, but he couldn’t put his tongue on who it was. “George, hey? Are you awake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groans again, his chest heaving. “Take your time waking up, George. You were out for awhile…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The softness of the voice makes George realize who it is. Alyssa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa…?” He asked, not yet prying his eyes open. His voice is scratchy and rough and his throat stings from being dry and the lack of use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you finally decided to join the land of the living. Let me grab you something to drink quickly, okay?” George nodded and suddenly the presence next to him, Alyssa, was gone. She reappeared by his side a minute later and this time, he did pry his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was blurry but he could tell she was smiling at him. “Hey there. How are you feeling?” He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts,” He mumbled, taking the straw she offered to him into his mouth as he propped himself up. He sucked through it greedily, almost finishing the entire cup of water in just a few seconds before he pulled away, gasping for his breath back. He reached up hesitantly and rubbed his eyes, groaning as he bumped the black eye he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’ll be gone soon hopefully,” Alyssa frowned, petting his hair gently as she set the cup to the side. “Ponk is out with Callahan right now, so do you want me to tell you what happened? Or wait?” She asked as George’s vision cleared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. So from my understanding, you and Dream split up at the ball, right?” George nodded. “And after that, you were cornered in the hall. Four vs. one, but from what Sap was saying, you put up a good fight. You were stabbed by a dull knife in the shoulder and shot in the abdomen. Luckily for all of us though, the bullet missed all main arteries and your spine so you should heal completely fine. As for your head, we’re still trying to get some data on it, but we know that you were hit pretty hard by the butt of a gun. Now that you're awake though, it’ll be easier for us to figure out if you have mild TBI or severe TBI.” George’s eyebrows furrowed in concussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s TBI?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traumatic brain injury. We’re hoping for mild and by Dr. Ponks scan analysis, it’s probably mild but you never know until you start showing symptoms. Which leads us to this next conversation we’re about to have-” George heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room and his head snapped to look over Alyssa’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream,” he whispered happily. Alyssa, who was caught off guard by his sudden tone change, turned and looked at the sleeping agent behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He refused to have you not at his side. He’s really missed you,” Alyssa said, a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. The… well… we’ll talk about him later. I have a few questions for you right now though,” George nodded and turned his attention back to Alyssa who stood up and grabbed a clipboard from the end of the bed. She pulled a pen from behind her ear, clicking it a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and Alyssa smiled reassuringly at him before approaching the lights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a scale from one to ten, one being barely and ten being “holy shit, turn it off” how bad do the lights hurt your eyes?” Alyssa asked as she turned the dimmed lights bright. George squinted and moved his hand to cover his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six?” He muttered and Alyssa nodded, dimming them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Okay,” She wrote something down. “Do you have a headache right now?” George nodded. “Okay… and do you feel at all dizzy or nauseous or like you might pass out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… don’t feel like I’ll pass out… not nauseous but I do feel a little dizzy,” Alyssa nodded and wrote something down before setting her clipboard down on the counter beside George. She rested the back of her hand on his forehead and hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you're starving, aren’t you?” As if on cue, George’s stomach growled and she laughed as he looked up at her sheepishly. “I’ll have someone run and grab some yogurt and stuff for you from the cafeteria. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” George responded in a whisper and Alyssa nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be right outside in the office for a few minutes, okay? If you need anything, let me know.” George nodded and Alyssa patted him one final time on the head before leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George took a deep breath and let his eyes wander over to Dream who lay on his side, facing George’s bed. The blond looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Ethereal even. He was gorgeous… perfect. Why was someone like him an agent in the first place? He could have done whatever he wanted… But he chose to be here? Laying next to him after a mission gone south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an idiot…” George whispered fondly, a smile making its way onto his face. As if Dream heard him, the blond’s eyes blinked open slowly, taking in the surrounding area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second for Dream to realize George was awake, but when he did, he shot out of the bed faster than George could even process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” Dream exclaimed, pulling the brunet agent's body to his in a warm hug as he sat on the edge of the bed.. George giggled, but it was cut off by a pain filled groan as Dream accidentally jostled his bad shoulder and stomach. “Oh, shit! Are you okay?” Dream pulled away from George quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and grabbed Dream by the front of his shirt, pulling him back into the hug. “I’m fine, stupid. Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scoffed and pulled away a few inches, still keeping George close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the one that got shot, idiot. Don’t be asking me if I’m okay.” George sighed and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, your voice is annoying,” George said, making Dream scoff at him but he did stay silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on George’s bed for a minute, silence enveloping them in a comfortable hug before Dream went to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George…” Dream sighed, pushing some of George’s hair behind his ear. “I… I was really-” A sharp electric tingle went up Dream’s spine and he sat straight up, his arms falling from George’s hair and side. Dream’s eyes went dark and his face fell into a blank stare, making George grow worried.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” George asked, shaking Dream’s arm slightly. There was no response from the blond agent though so he tried again. “Dream? Hey, you alright?” He tried again, moving to rest his hand on Dream’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond jolted suddenly, shaking his head as his eyes scanned over George’s worried face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? What happened? Why do you look so scared all the sudden?” Dream asked, reaching up to brush his thumb across George’s cheekbone. George wanted to flinch away but he shook his head, opting to just smile up at the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing… I just- you went all weird for a second…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that Georgie… Was just thinking of how glad I am that your okay is all,” Dream whispered, a soft smile making its way across the younger agent's face. “I was so worried about you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now you don’t need to worry. I’m here and safe and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream! What did I tell you about getting out of bed!” Alyssa’s voice snapped and the two jolted away from each other. Dream glared at the girl, sticking his tongue out at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me live, Lissie.” She rolled her eyes and scolded him with her eyes. Dream groaned but pressed a gentle kiss to George’s forehead before walking back to his bed and snuggling up under the covers, his body angled toward George’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, George. You’re so red! Let me take your temp really quick,” Alyssa cooed, a pout on her face. George turned to glare at Dream who hummed innocently, watching George with a small smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Alyssa. Thank you though,” He said and she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so. I have Niki grabbing some food for you and Dream, by the way. And she’s bringing some tea that Eret said cures headaches, so at least your headache will hopefully end up going away after you drink it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded and thanked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea? How come I didn’t get tea when I first woke up and had a headache?” Alyssa, who had been about to leave the room again, froze in the door and turned to Dream with a slightly nervous smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I think… I think Eret just got it,” Alyssa said making Dream snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled once more and then hurried from the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Dream and George in total privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat silently for a second before Dream started chuckling at George’s reaction to his little kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” George’s voice raised slightly and Dream laughed harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know why I’m laughing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably at my expense! So stop it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on… Georgie,” Dream pouted making the brunet roll his eyes and cross his arms in front of his chest defensively. “Don’t be like that, Georgie. It was just a little-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled again, seemingly deciding to humor his partner for a second. He let his eyes run over George’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bruent had light freckles scattered across his cheeks, more prominent now that he was blushing. His hair was slightly greasy from not being able to shower yet, and his lips were chapped and in that moment, Dream couldn’t help but wonder how George’s lips would feel against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Dream whispered suddenly, catching George’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you’re so pre-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have food! And tea! I hope you like yogurt, George! Alyssa wasn’t sure she wanted you eating solid food quite yet in case you throw up!” Niki burst into the room and Dream shut up instantly, his face red and eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Niki…” George said, his face also red. Niki glanced between the two of them, raising a curious eyebrow before opting to just ignore the entire situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set down the two trays of food she had on the counter between the beds, handing George a cup of tea and Dream a bottle of orange juice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream watched as George sipped lightly on the tea, sighing happily as the liquid soothed his throat. But he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something is wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is in trouble. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>George is in trouble. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the reason… is going to…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Dream spoke suddenly. The voice from his dream warned him about something. Something important, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” George hummed, taking another long sip from his tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s mind went blank and he squinted at his partner, as if the man across from his said something offending. He shook his head and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just… I had a weird thought, was all. How’s your tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Schlatt’s Co-op-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 19th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed as he walked down the stairs from his bedroom to the living room of the penthouse. His dad, along with both Minx and Quackity, were out dealing with some business so he found himself alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rare occurrence, seeing as someone was always hovering over his shoulder, making sure he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved his dad, really. But sometimes he was so sick of the constant strain of becoming the perfect heir to whatever his father was doing behind the scenes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in on his dad surrounded by dead bodies just a few nights ago, and he really didn’t know what to think now. Should he go to the police? Should he be doing something? Running for his life maybe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was so unsure of everything…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Tommy is right…” Tubbo whispered to himself as he ran his hand down the white pristine walls of his home. He paused in the living room, glancing at the row of pictures that sat on the mantel above the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first he took notice of was when he was younger. Back when he was first adopted by Schlatt. He was sitting on the man's shoulders, holding a fat stuffed bee plushie in his arms as he smiled wide, one of his two front teeth missing. He must have been around 5 at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next, one from his 10th birthday, when Schlatt had gotten him his first gaming device. A Microsoft Xbox One that he had hooked up to the huge tv he used to watch Codename: Kids Next Door on every day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He aspired to be like Numbuh One, leading his friends (that he didn’t have) on fun missions that he thought were saving the universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next photo was of Tubbo at the age of 13 when he had gotten his first and only pet that wasn’t a fish. His hamster, Beenus. The little tan hamster was nestled lovingly in his hands and he was smiling down at it happily. Sadly, Beenus had died only a year later due to accidently getting free from his cage and falling off the balcony of the penthouse from the top floor where Tubbo and Schlatt’s rooms were, to the living room floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo cried for days after that had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen sighed and looked away, not willing to let himself relive the happiest moments in his life. Sure, he loved Schlatt. The man adopted him and was his dad, but when you find someone practically covered in blood standing next to a manic looking man holding a syringe and some dead bodies, you get a little freaked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do?” Tubbo mumbled to himself as he approached the kitchen. The elevator door dinged from behind him and he ignored it, figuring either his dad was home, or a package was there for delivery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen hummed as he entered the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, glancing around quickly, before realizing that he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he was, so he turned around again, catching a quick glimpse of the elevator door closing as he entered. A man in a white lab coat was looking down at his watch inside of it and Tubbo frowned deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself before shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a box waiting on the table off to the side of the elevator and he hummed curiously. So it was a package. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely his dad wouldn’t care if he opened it, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo tore into the package quickly, hoping that it wasn’t anything important. But inside sat a heavily cushioned storage container filled with little vials. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…?” Tubbo reached into the box, pulling out of the storage boxes. He took a vial into his hand, peering at it curiously. It almost looked like there was glitter floating around in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Is this-” Tubbo gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had to be what his dad was saying was so important. The life changing thing he’d been hiding for so long. But what was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo put the vial away quickly, tucking the storage box back into the padding of the cardboard box before lifting it into his arms. He wasn’t allowed on the bottom floor of the penthouse, but surely his dad won’t notice if he brings the box down and he has a quick look around, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen tapped on the elevator button, entering it as the doors swished open for him. He pressed the bottom floor button quickly, humming as the doors shut behind him. It only took a few seconds to get down and when the doors opened, Tubbo felt the blood drain from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out onto white linoleum flooring of the lab like space that resided just under his home and looked around in both awe and horror. There were men and women in lab coats working at computer systems and there were holographic samples of things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spinning holographic body stood tall over a machine and Tubbo squinted at it. It looked a lot like the man he’d met at the ball, he just couldn’t put a name to the face. He vaguely remembers hearing that his wife was pregnant though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you supposed to be down here?” A woman asked, approaching Tubbo from the side. His eyes widened but he didn’t let the fear that ran through his body deter him any. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um-” Tubbo licked his lips. “My dad is Schlatt? I have… I have a delivery that belongs down here?” He said unsurely but the lady seemed to buy it and she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be the first batch of Divmethomine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Divmethomine?” Tubbo asked and she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the drug your dad is having us work on. We call it DM01 and it’s a mind controlling drug. We take the Divmethomine, which is just a super high powered sedative of sorts, and insert tiny little microscopic chips into the serum before injection. The chip then works its way through the bloodstream and implants itself in the victim's brain,” She explained and Tubbo frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This didn’t sound very… humane?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens next then?” Tubbo asked as the lady motioned for him to follow her. They stopped in front of the holographic image of the man from the ball and she tapped a few buttons on her tablet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hologram zoomed in on the man's head and an x-rayed version appeared in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” She pointed at a part of his brain. “Is the chip. You can barely see it, but it’s there. It connects itself to the frontal lobe of the brain, which is in charge of voluntary movements, expressive language, and cognitive skills like the capacity to plan and organize things. Or to self-monitor and control one’s self responses,” Tubbo nodded along but he really had no idea what was being said to him. The lady seemed to pick up on that and chuckled lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically, we gain control over their frontal lobe, and therefore we gain control of them. So we have these,” She held up a tablet. Tubbo had seen one of them in his dad's hands before. “To control people. Our first prototype, his name is Wilbur, is very resilient to the drug but once the finalized injection is placed, we’ll have full control of him at every moment in time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you’re basically making people into brain dead zombies?” Tubbo asked and the lady laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly? I’m not quite sure what Schlatt has planned, but I hear it’s exciting! I’m glad to be behind a project as big as this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though… even though you're taking away the rights and freedom of innocent people?” Tubbo asked and the woman sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re young, kid. You have a lot to learn. Anyways, I’ll take this box of DM01 off your hands. Feel free to take a little look around, alright? I’m sure you’ll come to love this just as much as all the rest of us do!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m sure,” Tubbo muttered sarcastically under his breath as the woman walked away with the box. He glanced around the room again and then noticed a glass wall towards the back of the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to get the hell out and pretend he never saw or heard anything, but deeper down, a bigger part of him was curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t agree with what his dad was doing by any means, but if exploring the lab could help get him answers, then maybe it was worth the shit load of trouble he was going to get into with his dad if he ever found out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a quick peek around, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo thought to himself, nodding quickly. He walked further towards the glass wall he saw but stopped at a table just in front of it where a tablet was propped open with words flashing across the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted curiously and he picked it up, scanning over the words as they flashed by him quickly. He tapped the screen once, freezing the words and he squinted at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wilbur (Soot) Watson</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Age: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>24</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Prototype: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>#1</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>History: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur (Soot) Watson, adopted son of Phil Watson, adopted brother of Dave (Freelancer/Mercenary, Technoblade) and Thomas (Tommy) Watson- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo hummed. The name Tommy was one that was becoming quite repetitive in his life. The man and woman from the ball… their adopted son was named Theseus, nicknamed Tommy. His online friend was called Tommy, and now… Wilbur’s brother was called Tommy? Three people in the span of a week called Tommy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Agent Wilbur (S.) Watson was originally from Miami SMP Agency and then transferred to the London SMP Agency in England in 2019. There, Agent Wilbur was partnered with Agent George H. Davidson on a mission to stop Schlatt from-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there, buddy?” A large hand landed on Tubbo’s shoulder and the teen jumped in shock, dropping the tablet back on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up with wide, horror filled eyes only to find his dad looking down at him with concealed anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I was just-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, what were you up to? Reading something interesting?” Schlatt asked and Tubbo shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- I thought that you and Minx and Quackity were out-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were. Came home early when I got a notification of one Toby Schlatt entering the lab. I don’t remember giving you the okay to come down here… do you remember me doing that?” Schlatt’s grip on Tubbo’s shoulder grew tighter and Tubbo quickly shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- no! There was a package and- I thought that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt rolled his eyes and moved his hand to grasp Tubbo’s wrist tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep the lies to yourself, kid. Upstairs. Now.” Schlatt was seething and Tubbo was terrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo thought as he was drug towards the elevator. He’d definitely have bruises in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 19th)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sat on the side of his bed, holding the letter he’d gotten from his dad in his hands. He scanned over the words on it curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually his dad was so… proper with his writing. The letter was all lowercase letters except for-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for a certain few… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hummed to himself. He’d been living on the compound long enough to know there was a secret code if he looked hard enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned over the letter in his hands, quickly typing out the words that were different from the rest on his iPad notes app. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oR</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>wilbUr</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>iN</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Weird</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>HIs</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Last</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>England</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>currentlY</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>phOne</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>woUldn’t</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Contact</b>
  <b></b>
    <br/>
  
  <b>tAke</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>aNd</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy set the letter off the side and focused solely on his iPad. Each word had capital letters in it. So maybe if he just… extracted all the capital letters? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RUNWHILEYOUCAN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath hitched in his throat. All he needed to do now was add spaces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RUN WHILE YOU CAN.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run while you can…” Tommy breathed out as he read the words on his iPad. He scanned the letter again quickly, hoping to find something, anything else that would give him more of a hint. What would running do? Where was his dad? What was going on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Tommy cursed as he thought back about everything. Wilbur went completely MIA, then his father was called away. Sam replaced his father… Dream and George went on a mission, got compromised, Wilbur drugged Dream and… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Tommy shouted, leaping up from his bed. He tossed his unlocked iPad onto it and left his room. “Oh shit, oh fuck! Oh this is bad,” Tommy panicked, rushing towards the door. He needed to talk to Tubbo, ASAP. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his room, not bothering to make sure it locked as he hurried down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled, who had been minding his own business in his own room next to Tommy's, peeked his head out to make sure his friend was okay and Punz, who was also coming back to his room for the day looked between the two teens curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two good?” Punz asked and Purpled shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah? Tommy just started swearing all the sudden. I thought he was sleeping and then- Whatever, I don’t care. Night, Punz!” Purpled said before disappearing back into his own room. Punz shrugged slightly and turned to enter his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before the agent could enter, he licked his lips carefully, glancing at Tommy’s door. The keypad blinked green, meaning the room was still unlocked, and curiosity got the better of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully slipped into Tommy’s room, hoping that Puffy wasn’t still watching the cameras like Sam had asked her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz glanced around the living room and found nothing, opting to check out Tommy’s bedroom using the logic that if he himself was panicking about something, he’d rather do it in the safety of his bedroom rather than out in the open of the living room too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Punz was right. Because sitting on Tommy’s bed was a letter from Phil and his opened iPad. Punz raised a curious eyebrow, scanning over the screen and note side by side. He snapped a quick picture of the two with his cell phone before hurrying out of the room and to his own across the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run while you can, huh?” Punz asked himself in confusion as he looked at his phone. “Alright Tommy…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-???-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(January 19th)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Tommy,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you got my last letter and I hope you're safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something is happening. Something is wrong. Your brother and I are meeting in approximately three days. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you safe? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Send me a sign. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to make sure you’re safe, Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to- </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! Theres just a few things I wanna say after you've read this chapter. (Plus a little more after the very obvious list of numbers)</p>
<p>1. Obviously, the drug, Divmethomine, is completely made up. If you've read or watched the Divergent series, I want you to kind of imagine the serum they use on the Dauntless.</p>
<p>2. Tubbo's bruises are coming from Schlatt gripping his arm and shoulder too tightly. </p>
<p>3. Purpled's name is going to be appearing more and more as time goes on and there is one other specific minor that may or may not appear soon (;</p>
<p>4. The last bit of this chapter IS an unfinished letter to Tommy from Phil. And please don't worry, Techno is coming soon. We love a man that makes a dramatic entrance. </p>
<p>5. The chip in the drug takes a while to settle so thats why Dream is suffering only bits at a time. He wanted to warn George, but the chip is working it's course. Don't be confused or think too deeply about it. </p>
<p>6. Tea. </p>
<p>-anyways, please leave a comment or kudos or bookmark or anything! I appreciate and love each and every one of you all so much and you're the reason that this fic is still going &lt;3 You're my inspiration and I love feeding you guys chapters when I have the motivation (: Muah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unofficial, Official Mission.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil meets up with someone long awaited in a very boring way. </p><p>Purpled is smart. </p><p>Dream and George have a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be 100% honest and tell you guys that I hate this chapter. So much. </p><p>I'm sorry it's pretty disappointing but I'm hoping things in the next chapter will be more exciting. And we'll be getting back to more Dream and George relationshipy stuff. </p><p>Also, Sapnap and Karl will be making their appearances again soon. I miss them. </p><p>Ummm, yeah. I'm sorry (: ):</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-???-</span>
  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>(January 22nd)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil was completely and utterly fucked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no way in hell he was getting out of this mission alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he needed too. He needed to mend the ties between all his kids. He needed to speak to Techno, and save Wilbur. Save Tommy. He needed to save all of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he couldn't. Not at this rate. Bleeding out in a quiet and nearly empty airport parking ramp. And even if he did get help, he'd have to go to a hospital and talk to police most likely and he couldn't risk doing that. Who did he know that lived in Missouri? Surely he could call the SMP Agency of Missouri and they'd send help, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't have time for that. It wasn't even a for sure that they'd help him, not willing to risk their agents. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Techno!" Phil gasped, suddenly remembering that his second oldest son was currently residing in Missouri. But even that was a long shot. He didn't even know if Techno could get to him in time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was worth a shot though, wasn't it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. For Wilbur. For Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil groaned as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his burner phone, issued to him by himself before he left the agency, and dialed a number he knew by heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The listened to it ring, and ring, and ring. And along with every ring, his hopes went down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This couldn't be the end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Techno!" </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get compromised?” Phil let out a breathy laugh as he clutched his bleeding side in pain. Tankfully, Techno was able to patch the worst of his injuries when he picked Phil up, ensuring that Phil wouldn't die on the ride to Techno's. He sighed, relaxing into the plush leather seat of the sleek black car he was in, and turned his head to look at the driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Tech, if I knew… I’d tell you. All I know is that some fishy shit is going on. When I was in London at their Agency, they treated the agents like… like they weren’t even human. Like they were animals that worked for them. It was quite sickening, if I’m being honest.” Phil explained. Techno, his second oldest son, nodded unsurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All agencies are corrupt. I thought I’ve told you this,” Techno said and Phil laughed and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But you and your brothers grew up in an agency run by me. Was the Miami SMP Agency always corrupt too?” Techno sighed at Phil’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it is now, isn’t it? Isn’t that why you’re here? Asking me for help?” Techno asked and Phil hummed. Not in agreement, but just to let his son know he was heard. “Phil. Tommy is still there, isn’t he? We need to save him, don’t we? That’s why you came to me, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded slowly and Techno sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you that I was retired. I don’t want to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re 21 years old, Techno. What are you going to do if you retire? You-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a changed man, Phil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? If you're a changed man, then tell me about the mission you went on two months ago, November 16th. You were in Minnesota, weren’t you? I know this because Dream was in Minnesota around the same time on a mission. Your tracking wavelength synched with Dreams for barely twenty seconds. What were you doing, Techno?” Phil snapped and his son's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he suppressed his anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still track me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t had the tracker installed removed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still tracked me. You could have-” Techno took a deep breath. “What I was doing in Minnesota doesn’t matter. What I’m doing now does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded in agreement as Techno pulled onto a long dirt driveway surrounded on either side by a wall of trees. They drove through the thickness of a small forest and suddenly the driveway was surrounded by fields. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we arrive, there’s something I should tell you,” Techno said after a long pause of silence. Phil looked over at Techno and raised a curious eyebrow. Nothing his son could say would surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Phil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m kind of mentoring this kid,” Techno pulled up to a house and a teenage boy, around Tommy’s age rushed out of the house and onto the farmhouse's porch. He froze though upon noticing Techno not being alone. “His name is Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe one thing his son could say would surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo?” Phil spoke carefully. Techno nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo,” Techno repeated firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo,” Phil said again, a breathy laugh following the name. “Alright. Why don’t you introduce me then? Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded and both the men got out of the car. Ranboo looked like he was ready to break into a dead sprint at any moment but Techno sent a small, barely visible smile his way causing the teen to relax a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo,” Techno called and the teen stood straighter, an attentive look on his face. “This is my… this is my dad, Phil. He’s a good guy. Can you grab the first aid kit, please?” Ranboo eyed Phil nervously before nodding and rushing into the house to grab what he was told to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems a bit skittish, doesn’t he?” Phil commented as Techno walked around the car to help Phil walk. Techno nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. But he’s a good kid. Smart. Kind. Willing to listen and learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded as Techno helped him sit in an old wooden rocking chair on the porch. Ranboo returned a few moments later holding a red first aid bag. He handed it off to Techno and then stepped back to watch his mentor patch up Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No words were spoken as Techno cleaned and stitched up all of the gashes on Phil’s body. There were only three, but one needed seven stitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ranboo asked suddenly, his eyes wide, bright, and full of curiosity. Phil glanced at the teen, taking in his appearance. His hair was light brown and shaggy, like he hadn’t cut it in a long while, and his eyes were a bright, piercing green. He sort of reminded him of Dream when the blond agent had first stumbled upon the Agency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also very tall for his age. Phil had thought Tommy was tall, standing at 6’3, but this kid was practically a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on a mission to locate and rescue Techno’s older brother, Wilbur. I was compromised in London and barely made it back to America. Then I was compromised again and here we are…” Phil explained and Ranboo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Compromised? You’re a spy?” Ranboo asked curiously, moving to settle in the rocking chair next to Phil’s. The ex-director chuckled, earning a glare from Techno who was still trying to tie off the last stitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I’m an agent. Around twenty years ago I was one of the founders of a vigilante Agency. We have over fifty locations and we all work separately, but together. Understand?” Ranboo hummed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… pretty cool. You’re not like, Techno then? A mercenary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Technoblade is- was an agent for a while. Was one of the best too. But he went to work at a sister location of the agency I was the director at and he realized that the system was corrupt. He quit and decided to work solo when he was eighteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about me like I’m not right here. It’s rude,” Techno scolded and Ranboo’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil rolled his eyes at his son as he snipped away the thread used for his stitches. “Thank you, Techno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk business now? It’s been killing me slowly, Phil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond man laughed and nodded. “Sure, Techno. Lead me inside, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Techno rolled his eyes. But he nodded nonetheless and helped Phil stand and walk into the house. Phil looked around, taking in the interior of the old farm house. He smiled as he noticed a single picture hanging up on the wall. It was the photo from Tommy’s eleventh birthday party at the agency.  Two years before techno left and didn’t look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s face in the photo was smeared with cake and he had a bright smile, one of his bottom front teeth missing due to having just fallen out. Wilbur, Techno and Phil stood behind him, Wilbur’s hand on the back of his littlest brother's head, signifying it was him who’d pushed his face into the cake and Techno looked rather bored, but there was a hint of an amused smile on his face. Past Phil’s face was one of shock, absolutely stunned at the events that had happened moments before the photo was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to have the same photo hanging up on his wall in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that? Techno won’t tell me.” Ranboo asked suddenly, appearing next to Phil, pointing to Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… He’s the reason I’m here in the first place. His name is Tommy, he’s Techno’s little brother… and he’s in trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>(January 22nd)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UGH!” Tommy slammed his head down against the desk angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days. Three days and no word from Tubbo. Three days after figuring out what Phil’s letter said, and Tommy was getting desperate. He knew he needed to leave, and soon, but he didn’t want to leave without Tubbo, who had somehow become his best friend in only a matter of days after meeting on a Minecraft server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just pick up, holy fuck!” Tommy groaned as he moved the mouse to press call on Discord again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s head shot up as Tubbo’s voice whispered through his headset. “Tubbo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy! Hi! I don’t have long but-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck have you been! I have tried calling you about a thousand fucking times over the span of three days and now you have the audacity to just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy! I don’t have time for this!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo cut him off quickly, still whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t have time? Why are you whispering? Where were you!” Tubbo sighed and Tommy tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor. “Well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, I found something out that I shouldn’t have and my- my dad is- I don’t know how long I have to be on my computer before he gets home. But- but-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo took a deep breath and Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tubbo sounded really, really stressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes? No… I don’t know! I feel like I’m walking on eggshells and I’m so nervous and-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo huffed</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “Tommy, I need to ask you a question and you need to be honest with me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you… is your name Thomas Watson? And is your brother named Wilbur?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy felt his blood run cold in his veins and he gasped out nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How- How do you- What the fuck. Who the hell told you that? Who are you!” Tubbo’s face-cam, something both teens agreed not to use upon their first meeting, switched on suddenly and Tommy froze as he stared at his best friend's face for the first time. “T-Tubbo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Tubbo, his online best friend, and Toby Schlatt, Schlatt’s heir, were the same person. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy. Please, just be honest with me! Are you Wilbur’s brother?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy nodded before realizing that Tubbo couldn’t see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Yeah, yes. I am. Is- Is Wilbur okay?” Tommy found himself asking above anything. Tubbo let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, I have no idea what’s going on. There’s this… this serum! My dad- He- I’m trying to figure it out but you’re not safe. My dad knows who you are. I heard him talking about you on the phone the other day and I think- Tommy, you need to get the hell out of wherever you are. Like, yesterday.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A serum?” Tommy repeated and Tubbo nodded frantically. Tommy grabbed his tablet and tapped out a quick note of everything he figured he should remember Tubbo was telling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's like- There's a chip in it that takes over people's frontal lobe? That’s what the science lady said at least. They’re practically making an army of… of brain dead, super people! The serum, the liquid, it makes people feel numb, right? They fall into a daze. You need to be careful, Tommy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo said, making Tommy nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, leave with me. We can- We can run away! Me and you! It’s a little sooner than we thought, but-” Tubbo shook his head. “Why not, Tubbo? You’re not happy! Or safe! Your dad is a lunatic! A maniac! We could escape all of this bullshit and just- Live!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” The blond teenager went stiff at the sound of Sam’s voice behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s voice was ringing through his headset, but Tommy wasn’t listening to any of the words spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, who’s this?” Sam already knew. Tommy knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Tubbo stopped talking and turned his camera off, saying a quick goodbye to Tommy before disconnecting from Discord. “No one. I don’t see anyone?” Tommy turned in his chair, a very obviously fake smile plastered on his face. But that quickly fell as he noticed what Sam was holding in his hand. “My- My letter-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Punz said he found it in the hallway. He brought it to me, seeing as he thought it was a little concerning. And I’d have to agree with him. Run while you can? What does that mean, Tommy?” Sam asked and Tommy shook his head, words not forming in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Surely you’re the safest you’ll ever be here, inside the walls of the Agency. You realize that, right?” Sam asked and Tommy shook his head quickly. “No?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I mean yes! Yes! I know I’m safe here! I don’t know what that letter means!” Tommy said, making Sam hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all of us here at the agency care about you right?” Tommy nodded. “We’ll protect you Tommy. No matter what. But, you won’t do the same, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was Schlatt’s son, wasn’t it? Toby Schlatt?” Tommy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “Don’t lie to me, Tommy. I know it was. You’re trying to leave the agency, and you’re probably spilling our secrets to the kid as well, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’d never-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Tommy.” Sam was perfectly calm and that scared Tommy. At least when he was scolded by Phil, or Dream even, they showed an ounce of emotion. Sam though, was like a brick wall. “Stand up, come on.” Sam reached out and grasped Tommy’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean, where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be confined to your room until we can sort out what to do with you, Tommy. You’ll have to hand over your pager, tablet, and any other electronics you might have.” Tommy shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled at Tommy. But it wasn’t kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the director, Tommy. Of course I can.” Chills shot through Tommy’s spine as Sam drug him towards the corridor leading to his housing unit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, come on. Please! We can- We can figure something else out, I’m sure!” Tommy panicked but Sam shook his head. Tommy’s eyes watered and he felt hopeless. How the hell was he supposed to escape now? He needed to get out of the Agency and find someone, anyone, willing to help him. But how was he going to do that if he was locked away in his room? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t… He waited too long to get a move on things. He should have left the day he figured out what the letter said. Now he was screwed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In,” Sam demanded as he shoved Tommy towards his already opened door. Punz was clearing out any electronics in sight and Tommy felt sick. “Don’t worry though, Tommy. We’re leaving you with plenty of entertainment.” A stack of books sat on the counter and Tommy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was right. The Agency was corrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is always a good way to pass time, Tommy,” Eret said as he appeared in the doorway of the teens unit. “I have this fantastic tea that helps with sleep, if you’d like to try it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’d love some, Eret.” Sam spoke for Tommy and Eret nodded, a smile on his face as he left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I would,” Tommy said sarcastically, his arms crossing over his chest protectively. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, make this less painful on yourself, would you. I’ll be back to talk about punishment for your traitorous acts tomorrow-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m the traitor! Me? Are you fucking kidding me, Sam! Do you not see what is going on! Someone else in this stupid fucking agency is a traitor! It’s not me! It’s- It’s Eret! Or Punz! Or literally anyone! How can you not see that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Tommy.” Punz and Sam left the room. Punz sent a wink Tommy’s way as the door swooshed close behind them and Tommy let out an aggravated shout, kicking the door that Sam and Punz just left out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam thanked Punz and left to head back to his office, leaving Punz standing in the hallway, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… what just happened?” Punz’s head snapped towards Purpled as he peeked out from his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Purpled. Don’t worry about it, alright?” The teen narrowed his eyes as Punz turned and walked away. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it before heading towards the lounge where the computer with Minecraft was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wanted to do now that his training was over was play some bed wars, a game he discovered the first time he logged onto Minecraft, and then grab some food and take a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the lounge with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he sat down in the chair Tommy had been, not even fifteen minutes previously. His Discord was still open and his iPad was laying on the table, the screen dimmed enough to make it look off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…?” Purpled looked down in confusion as he scrolled through Tommy’s Discord messages. He knew it was invasive, but Tommy had just gotten locked in his room so now he was curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>TUBBO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ANSWER</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I NEED TO TALK TO YOU</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>IT’S URGENT</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE JUST ANSWER THE CALL</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>TUBBP</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>+191 other messages…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, talk about this kid being clingy,” Purpled chuckled to himself, closing out of Discord. He glanced down at the iPad that was sitting next to the keyboard and hummed, picking it up. The notes app was open on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Tubbo says there's a serum that Schlatt’s  is working on that’s making “brain dead” soldiers or something.</span></em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Serum is injected and takes over people. </span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>It takes over the frontal lobe of the brain</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>There’s a chip in the injection</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Makes people hazy and weird</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Super bad.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They know my name</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>No one is safe</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Wilbur is with Schlatt. Unsafe. Need to save. </span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Serum = bad</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Purpled said again as he read over Tommy’s poorly worded notes. There was a serum? That was making people brain dead soldiers? “Low-key sounds sick, but that’s not good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there, buddy?” Purpled shut the iPad off and smiled at Ponk who was walking through the lounge with Alyssa. The two doctors had been working very very hard to restore both Dream and George to their super badass agent selves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, just my iPad. I was looking up some strats for my Bed wars game. I wanna become the world's best Bed wars player!” Purpled said with an excited nod. He loved lying and the rush it gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sure if you practice enough, you’ll get there! Good luck with your game, Purpled!” Alyssa said sweetly, waving goodbye as she and Ponk left again, heading towards the med bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… haha. Thankssss…” Purpled swore as he looked back down at the iPad. He had no idea what Tommy’s passcode was. “Okay, this is fine. Um… so operation: save Tommy is a go?” He mumbled to himself, shutting the computer off and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be sneaky about this. This was his first official, well… unofficial official, mission at the Agency. And he was going to rock it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>(January 22nd)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed contently as he laid next to George in the brunet agent’s bed in med bay. He ran his fingers through George’s hair, getting out any little knots or kinks that might be in it as carefully and gently as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself as George let out a deep breath, shifting in his sleep to be closer to Dream. Technically, Dream had been released two days ago, seeing as both Alyssa and Ponk cleared him, but he hadn’t wanted to leave George alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after going back to his room to shower and get some fresh clothes on, he was right back at his partners side, monitoring and taking care of the sleepy agent as he faded in and out of consciousness for the following days after he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream himself, despite being told nothing was wrong with him, couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Everyone once in a while, he’d feel sparks of electricity travel up his spine and he’d practically black out from the world. At first, he thought nothing of it, seeing as it only happened once every few hours. But when he started to lose track of time every half hour or so, not remembering certain conversations with people or doing something, he began to get a bit worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d brought it up to Ponk who had laughed and waved him off, saying it was probably nothing and then sent him away again, saying he really needed to work on important paperwork or something and Dream couldn’t help but be annoyed by his long term friend, and the head doctor of the facility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgie…” Dream whispered as he ran the pad of his thumb across George’s pale cheek. George hummed and leaned further into the blond’s touch. “Something weird is going on… I need you to get better so we can fix it, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t respond and Dream found himself sighing sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to speak again when the tingle hit and the same electricity he’d been feeling for days traveled straight up his spin and to the back of his head. He shivered at the feeling and groaned as his head fell forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blackness started. It was like he was trapped in his own mind. He couldn’t do or see anything for himself, but he could feel his body moving and hear George talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… Dreamie, just go back to sleep, please…” George mumbled, reaching out to grab Dream’s wrist as he moved away from the brunet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” George tried again as Dream stood from the bed, standing over the smaller agent ominously. The blond didn’t respond though, instead just cocking his head to the side and glaring down at George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watched the blond carefully as he reached his hand towards George. At first the brunet thought he was going to run his fingers through his hair but then he gasped in surprise when Dream gripped a handful of his hair tightly, yanking back his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dre-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Dream’s voice was deep and his normally emerald green eyes were blown wide and dark. The blond inspected his neck, tracing his fingers lightly over the untouched skin there. George sat frozen, wondering what Dream’s next move would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t done their job yet,” Dream said, a deep frown falling over his face. George gulped nervously, reaching up to grasp the blond’s wrist in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who hasn’t? What job?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t-” Dream blinked, his eyes glazed over and his grip became loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? Are you with me?” George asked and Dream took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George frowned and pulled Dream towards him. “Come here, lay down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream did as he was instructed and laid down in the bed beside George, who propped himself up slightly. The brunet agent wrapped his arms around the blond, petting his hair gently to soothe Dream, who was on the verge of a panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s chest heaved as he breathed heavily, trying to get his racing heart under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” George whispered. “Something’s wrong… isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what?” George asked gently. Dream shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… Everything goes dark and I can’t remember… I- Did I hurt you?” Dream asked and George shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay. We need to talk to Ponk and Alyssa immediately though. And Sam. You’re not okay,” George whispered and Dream let out a choked sob. “Hey, hey… it’s okay. Just relax, it’s alright now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it happens again! I could hurt you, George! I- I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I-” George shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Dream. It’s okay. It’s alright, you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Dream felt heat crawl up his cheeks. George trusted him. He trusted George. Everything would be okay. “There you go, you big baby. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this, I promise. Me and you. We’re a team now. I won’t let you go through this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, turning to rake his eyes over George’s face. “Okay,” He whispered, leaning his forehead against George’s. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled, his nerves still high but feeling much better. They would get to the bottom of this. He would. He’d do it for Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He whispered back, adoration seeping through his words, as he pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Dream’s nose. “Perfect.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said before, I really don't like this chapter. I had bigger plans, but my brain just couldn't do it. I'm hella disappointed in myself so idk. </p><p>I'll probably re-write this chapter and update it but I've had it written and I've left you all high and dry for a while so I decided to post it. </p><p>Please enjoy, even if just a little! &lt;3 Love you all lots &lt;3</p><p>OH, and get this, since I just found my Nintendo switch again, I've been obsessed with Pokémon, so I'm writing a DNF pokémon fic (: call me a nerd, I dare u.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. X and D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re figuring out too much, George. That’s dangerous.” George turned around at the sudden voice in the doorway and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </p><p>“What- What are you-” </p><p>“Shut him up, Dream.”</p><p>George went to shout for Sapnap and Karl, but Dream’s hand rested heavy over his mouth, muffling any noise the brunet agent tried to make. The blond’s other arm wrapped around George’s arms and waist, squeezing tightly, making George wince in pain as Dream pressed into the stab and bullet wounds he was still trying to heal from. </p><p>- </p><p>Alternatively, bad things are happening. Still. As always.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, it's been a hot minute since I posted a chapter of this fic. </p><p>I'm graduating from college in 2 months so i've been a bit busy but here, have a little bit of ummm, whatever this is (: </p><p>I hope you like it.</p><p>Also, um.... if I started a discord server to um, make friends that like MCYT and stuff, would any of u be interested?? I just- <br/>I want friends that like the stuff I do ):</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 24th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fucking days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy has been trapped in his room alone for two days. No contact with anyone except for Punz, Eret, and Sam who took it upon themselves to bring him food every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have his tablet so he couldn’t contact Tubbo and make sure his friend was okay. He was completely and utterly alone, trapped in with his thoughts in a building he now deemed corrupt and unsafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was supposed to be his home. His dad was the founder for fucks sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Phil, they’d taken his letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he had that reminded him his dad was still alive and well. He should have taken that damn letters advice and got the hell out when he figured out the secret message within the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. I’m here with your food,” Eret smiled as Tommy’s doors whooshed open. Normally, Tommy would be able to lock the doors from the inside too, but Sam made someone from tech come and rig it so his door was activated by a single keycard from the outside only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little fucked up if you asked Tommy. What was he? A prisoner? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat,” Eret shook their head scoldingly and Tommy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather starve to death than eat whatever the fuck you’ve brought me, you fucking traitor,” Tommy spat out making Eret chuckle as they set the food tray down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something?” Eret asked and Tommy scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell me no matter what I say anyways. Just spit it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, this agency… all of the things we fight for, the things they risk agents lives for? It was never meant to be. It’s all a sham. And your dad knew that. Phil is just as corrupt as-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you EVER fucking talk about my dad like that to me, you motherfucker!  He- Phil is a good man! He’d never do- He’s not corrupt! You’re wrong!” Tommy shouted, cutting Eret off completely. Eret raised an eyebrow and stood tall, looking down at Tommy as the teenager stood from the couch he was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond stormed up to them, prodding a finger in Eret’s chest angrily. “Get the fuck out, you… you fucking-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, that’s enough now,” Sam entered the room, an unimpressed look on his face. “Eret, thank you for delivering his food. We’ll speak later.” Eret nodded and left the room, leaving Tommy alone with Sam, who looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just as much of a fucking traitor as Eret is, you know. As fucking, Punz, is.” Tommy spat out, his arms crossing over his chest as he fell back into the couch. Sam sighed and stood in front of Tommy, scanning the teen over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been eating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been two days. I know you are,” Sam tried again but Tommy shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather starve to death than be stuck in this hell hole with you motherfuckers,” Tommy said passively, staring blankly at the grey wall of his homing unit. Sam sighed and sat down on the arm chair, facing Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you’re going to eat, and you’re going to eat now, or there will be consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what? You’ve already made me a prisoner in my own father’s agency. What else could you possibly do to me, Sam?” Tommy asked as he rolled his eyes. Sam sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I think it’d be better if you just ate willingly. I’ll give you a day to think it over, but if you were smart, you’d eat and avoid pissing me off any further.” Tommy scoffed and Sam’s eyebrows furrowed angrily but he said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least have my tablet back?” Tommy asked as Sam stood up and sauntered towards the door. Sam glanced over his shoulder briefly and he scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam exited the room without another word, the doors slamming shut behind him. Tommy sighed and leaned back into the couch. This was all a bunch of bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could these people not see what was happening? How corrupt they were all becoming? He needed to get to George and Dream. And Sapnap and Karl. He needed to get the agents on his side before things became too corrupt. He needed help, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I wish Wilbur was here… He’d know what to do…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Schlatt’s Co-op-</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 24th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur slammed his head back against the sleek white wall of his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had he been here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how much time had passed since Schlatt had first… was it technically a kidnapping? He wasn’t sure. But he didn’t have a clue how long he’d been trapped in Schlatt’s lab. He had food delivered to him twice a day, but even then he was only given a few slices of bread, some crackers and water. Not enough to keep him feeling well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how Tommy was doing a lot of the time, letting his mind wander to his younger brother at every chance he could. When he was actually in control of his thoughts. That was less often than he’d like now though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his first meal of every day, his mind would just go blank and he’d wake up from it hours later. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened during the hours he went dark, but he’d always find new bruises and random marks littering his body. Sometimes he’d even find splotches of blood on his skin, from him or someone else, he’d never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?” There were also his daily visits from Schlatt and Quackity that made Wilbur want to just, absolutely bash his brains out. Quackity wasn’t bad when he came on his own, he seemed sympathetic, but as soon as Schlatt’s watchful eye was on him, Quackity was a completely different person. Degrading and rude. An asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Wilbur did was stare at Schlatt through the thick glass of his cell when he came to visit. He used to talk, to try and save himself and his humanity, but then he opted to go silent. Staring at Schlatt and Quackity blankly as they taunted and tormented him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished they’d just put him out of his misery. He wished they’d just kill him and end whatever psychological torture bullshit they were putting him through. But there was no chance. Schlatt had a plan, and it seemed like it was going well with how often he came to visit with a wide grin and news on the Agency his dad was in charge of. Or, was in charge of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Phil had stepped down in search of Wilbur in the UK but then he showed up in the US again and now everything was a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, we have good news!” Schlatt exclaimed excitedly. Wilbur sighed and watched the man with half-lidded eyes. He didn’t care. “Wanna know what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity laughed from beside him and Wilbur swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth. Fuck these two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’d wanna know if I were you, buddy. It’s about that little brother of yours!” That caught Wilbur’s attention. Quackity grinned wide at the sudden shift of energy from Wilbur and Schlatt smirked. “O-ho. That snapped you out of your sulky little daze, didn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened to Tommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye! He talked!” Schlatt grinned. “Well, we’ve successfully infiltrated the Agency, first off. One of my… er- spies?” Schlatt glanced at Quackity and the younger man nodded. “One of them has been doing a very good job of taking the already corrupt system and bending it to my will. She’s been very loyal… A little bit of money to someone under-appreciated goes a long way, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity nodded again and Wilbur shoved himself forward and off the wall. He stood shakily and stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened to Tommy?” Wilbur repeated and Schlatt smiled sinisterly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the weak willed director was swayed with a little bit of… convincing, and now little Tommy’s on house arrest because he was an idiot. Apparently Philza figured shit out and tried to warn the kid but he was too stupid to realize it. Sent a letter and everything, wanna see?” Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed as Quackity pulled a letter from his back pocket. He held it up to the glass and Wilbur scanned it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, in fact, Phil’s handwriting so it wasn’t bullshit, and there was a secret message in it. Run While You Can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the hell was Phil if he knew this was happening? Surely his father would go back for Tommy once he figured out what was wrong, right? Surely…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t Phil saved Tommy? I dunno. Cared more about himself than he ever did about you two, I guess. He just… abandoned you two. How sad is that?” Schlatt fake pouted and Wilbur licked his chapped lips nervously. That couldn’t be true…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him your proposition!” Quackity chimed in after a moment of thought from Wilbur’s end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Well, it’s not much of a proposition, but more of an already set in stone plan. You’ll be undergoing testing tonight. The chip we had inserted in you was faulty, so they’re going to replace it. Tonight is your last night with your own thoughts! How exciting is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll be great! Once your chip is replaced, we’ll begin inserting chips at the agency and then boom! I become a powerful, powerful man. Not that I’m not already… I've been conditioning people for weeks now! Ever since the ball.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wracked his mind for anything that might help him in this situation but he couldn’t find anything. This couldn’t be the end. He’d go down fighting. He needed to help Tommy, for fucks sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was Dream doing in all of this? Surely Dream wouldn’t stand for this bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ball?” Wilbur asked and Schlatt smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked. The same serum we’ve been injecting into you was laced in my latest specialty drink so popular brewers, distillers, and wine-makers across America are all under my thumb at least a little bit. There’s a microchip in the serum so whenever someone drinks from a laced beverage, I gain a little bit of control. Beautiful, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… why are you re-chipping me if- if there’s microchips?” Wilbur asked. He was confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the Microchips help me feed ideas into people's minds. I can’t control them but I can convince them. You though, and all the agents at the SMP Agency of Miami, you all need a little bit of reinforcement. A sturdier chip. One that lets me control you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucked up man, Schlatt.” Wilbur spat out and Schlatt laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Wilbur. I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt’s evil laugh rang through the lab and Wilbur thinks he’ll forever have the man's manic grin burned in his memory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Miami S.M.P. Agency-</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 24th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heads up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha, Karl!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sappy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grinned and took a swig of the water bottle that Karl had tossed his way before setting it down on the bench he stood next to in the training room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George and Dream were officially moved out of medical yesterday, did you hear?” Karl asked as he sauntered over to his boyfriend. Sapnap nodded, watching Karl’s hands skillfully unwrap his boxing wraps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Dream should be back at it tomorrow, I think. He doesn’t like to rest for long. And Hopefully George will heal up quickly too. This whole Schlatt business is kind of sketchy, don’t you think? It’s kind of like the energy in the whole agency shifted ever since they got back from their first mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I picked up on that too… It’s… I dunno. Everyone’s been acting so weird lately. Like they’re stuck in a daze, kind of. I went to visit Sam yesterday to ask about that mission we were assigned when Phil was still a director and he tossed the file in the trash. Said it didn’t matter. Completely irrelevant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nodded. “I went to talk to him about that yesterday too. He told me that we should just focus on training, working our ways up the leaderboard and what-not.” Karl hummed and tossed the wraps from his hands onto the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go for some obstacle training then? A little bit of parkour if you will?” Karl asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sapnap who nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, Sap. You are so down. Down bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap laughed and shoved Karl teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off, you nimrod,” Sapnap laughed, taking Karl’s hand to lead him to the obstacle course start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna time it, or just free ball it?” Sapnap asked as they stepped up to the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Karl! I’m glad I caught you guys here!” Sapnap and Karl turned towards the door and smiled at Punz as he walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Punz. What’s up, dude? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Sapnap said as he and Punz fist-bumped. Karl smiled politely at the dirty blond agent but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? How’ve you guys been?” Sapnap and Karl shared a look before both of them shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been kinda weird around here, honestly.” Sapnap confessed. Karl noticed how Punz’s eyes sparkled at the mention. “Since Dream and George have been down and out in Med, it’s been-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, right? I think I’ll finally be able to beat Dream on the leaderboard!” Punz cut him off and Sapnap’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you a little jealous too? Dream’s had a highscore on the leaderboard since he was in training. I started here before him and I never once was in the top spot. The little fucker just came out of nowhere and took it. Aren’t you jealous of that?” Punz asked and Sapnap shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no… Dream is my best friend and I’m proud of him. He’s worked hard for his spot on the leaderboard…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but come on, Sapnap. You’ve worked just as hard, but you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be number one. That’s gotta suck, right? Doesn’t it sting to always be in Dream’s shadow? His footsteps? You’re a nothing compared to Dream, you realize that right? You’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz’s face flew to the side and a red handprint grew on his cheek. Karl shook his hand, trying to gain the feeling back in his palm and fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Karl?” Punz snarled at him. All Karl did in retaliation was raise an eyebrow at the other agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you</span>
  <em>
    <span> DARE </span>
  </em>
  <span>try and make Sapnap feel lesser than he is because of some petty bullshit grudge you have against Dream. Sapnap is just as much of an asset to this agency as Dream is and the fact that you’re speaking down and implying he isn’t is sickening. We’re supposed to be a family, Punz. We work together and push each other to become better. We don’t put each other down. You’re pathetic, and if anything, you’re all those things you just said about Sapnap,” Karl glared at Punz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Punz.” Karl said, his eyes flaring with concealed anger. Punz scoffed and stormed out of the training deck. Sapnap turned to face his boyfriend, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so hot.” Sapnap broke his silence, pulling Karl into his arms, hugging him tightly as he littered kisses all over Karl’s freckled cheeks. Karl giggled and let Sapnap pepper his face with love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop!” Karl laughed as Sapnap worked his way down to Karl’s neck and throat. The younger nipped gently at Karl’s throat, emitting a small squeak from the brunet agent. “Sapnap!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Sapnap pulled away to look Karl in the eyes. “Are amazing. What the fuck. You’re so-” He kissed Karl’s nose. “God, I love you. Thank you for standing up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl shoved Sapnap away after pressing his own kiss to Sapnap’s lips. “I love you too, nimrod. And Punz needed to be put in his place. Who does he think he is, coming in here and talking all sorts of bullshit? He’s pathetic, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If you even try and agree with anything he said, I will kick your butt. Now repeat after me. I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled. “I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super cool and awesome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am super cool and awesome…” Sapnap laughed and Karl nodded triumphantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now let’s go grab something to eat and then visit Dream and George? Sound like a plan?” Sapnap nodded and they walked hand in hand over to the bench where their stuff was waiting for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting food in their bodies and enjoying a hot, shared shower together in Sapnap’s living quarters, they made their way to Dream’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And upon entering, they were pleased as well as slightly surprised to see George and Dream sitting together on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well, look at you two.” Sapnap grinned as he and Karl entered the room, Dream looked up from his tablet and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man!” Dream said excitedly, standing from the couch to hug Sapnap and Karl, who both accepted and reciprocated the hug happily. “How are you guys?” Dream asked, settling down again on the couch, motioning for them to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled from his spot on the couch, waving at them before looking back down at the pile of paperwork in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright. How are you two? Did you.. Uh, did you get everything figured out?” Dream knew what Sapnap was referencing. The voices and what not in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. But… George and I are working on it, we think. Alyssa comes and checks on us every once in a while too. She’s got this super good tea that you two should try. Eret said something about a secret ingredient that makes it taste ten times better? I dunno, but it’s good. And I don’t even like tea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl hummed, keeping that in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea, huh?” George nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tea. Karl, you work closely with the tech guys sometimes right?” Karl nodded at George’s question. “Do you think you could give me your opinion on this, really quick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Karl sat closer to George and Sapnap motioned with his head for Dream to follow him to the bedroom so they could talk privately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded and the two stood up, wandering into the bedroom as inconspicuous as possible. It didn’t work very well, but no one was going to mention it anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat down on the bed, staring at his best friend as he shut the door then leaning against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Dream asked and Sapnap sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something fucking weird is going on, Dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit. I black out every few hours and have voices in my head.” Dream said, deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shook his head. “No, I mean-” He sighed. “Tommy is locked in his room, Punz is trying to pick a fight with me, telling me that I’m nothing compared to you, and Sam is getting rid of all the files having to do with missions that aren’t about Schlatt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy is locked in his room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t know the full story but Sam’s got him on lockdown. Said it’s for everyone's safety? I’m not too sure…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Punz picked a fight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl slapped him. That happened… it was kind of hot.” Sapnap said, making Dream scoff and roll his eyes. “Yeah. Things are weird, dude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, George and I have been doing some research on Schlatt since we’ve been released and apparently in 2016 to 2019 he was part of a sketchy science association that works under the government's radar. It’s filled with all sorts of famous people.” Dream said and Sapnap hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of sketchy science thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not too sure yet. George has a bunch of printed documents he’s been reading in depth and I’m trying to dig up more information. I caught sight of the word… what was it…” Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a second. “Divmeth...omine? I think it was..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any idea about what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. All we know is that it’s some sort of drug. Super hard to make. Runs off a series of serums.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you brought it up to Sam?” Dream shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s been preoccupied with other things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Don’t tell Sam what you know,” Dream hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, man. Call it a gut feeling… But things ‘round the agency seem kind of sketchy lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded and sighed. “Yeah, your right… Alright. I won’t tell Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool… cool. I’m gonna try and keep figuring things out, so I’ll keep you updated, okay?” Dream nodded. “Anyways, have you had an episode yet today?” Dream nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I woke up this morning. I think I scared George pretty bad with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s Ponk have to say about it?” Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. He doesn’t think anything is wrong. I had a check up this morning, though. He gave me another dose of something and then like, I dunno. I think I had an episode cause I can’t remember what happened after that.” Dream rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers lingering on a little bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… interesting. Okay. Um. Well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AGENTS SAPNAP AND KARL, PLEASE REPORT TO DIRECTOR SAM’S OFFICE. I REPEAT, AGENTS SAPNAP AND KARL, PLEASE REPORT TO DIRECTOR SAM’S OFFICE. THANK YOU. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap startled at the voice over the loudspeaker and he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s us. Gotta go I guess. I’ll talk to you later, alright” Dream nodded with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. See you, Sap. Thanks for coming to visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” They both stood up from their respective spots, pulling each other into a quick ten second hug before walking out to the living room where Karl was standing and George was sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe, you two.” George said as Sapnap and Karl began leaving. Sapnap nodded and mock saluted George. “I’m serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded solemnly. “We know. We will. You guys too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watched them disappear out of the door and he sighed, turning to Dream who was not standing still, staring blankly at the door that Sapnap and Karl just walked out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve noticed too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed?” Dream asked, he sounded out of breath. Like he was struggling to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weird shift of energy in the agency. I know I wasn’t here long before everything happened but-” George turned to face Dream and his face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all for a reason.” Dream’s voice was robotic now and he was glaring at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gulped nervously. He hated this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having an episode?” George asked, standing up from the couch. He rounded it quickly, reaching out to Dream. “We can go lie down and just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Dream didn’t say anything else, his eyes glazing over. “Dream?” George tried again but nothing. The blond agent was silent, an aura of anger filling the space around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re figuring out too much, George. That’s dangerous.” George turned around at the sudden voice in the doorway and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- What are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut him up, Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George went to shout for Sapnap and Karl, but Dream’s hand rested heavy over his mouth, muffling any noise the brunet agent tried to make. The blond’s other arm wrapped around George’s arms and waist, squeezing tightly, making George wince in pain as Dream pressed into the stab and bullet wounds he was still trying to heal from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you could have just minded your own business, George. I feel like we could have been good friends.” There were a few taps to a tablet and Dream squeezed tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George felt his vision dancing, little black specks falling over his eyesight as he tried to stay conscious. But the pain was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep good, Georgie. We’ll see you soon!” Alyssa’s cheerful voice said as he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was a syringe coming towards him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-??????-</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>(January 24th)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been weeks! Something is wrong, I’m telling you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just busy. You know how immersed with his work he gets. Calm down, I’m sure he’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so passive about this? Clay isn’t okay, Xavier! Something is wrong and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what? What are you going to do about it, Drista? Nothing. We don’t even know where he works, for fucks sake. He’s not- He’s always been secretive, and we just have to forget about it. He’ll come talk to us if he wants to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we have the police knocking on our door telling us our brother is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want you to remember this conversation. Asshole.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't proof read this, so theres probably a bunch of mistakes. I'm literally in class rn but I've been thinking about this fic so much recently and I needed to make a move. </p><p>How we feeling about the ending?<br/>Alyssa?<br/>Xavier and Drista? (Xavier is just the name I landed on when trying to pick a name for DreamXD. In this fic, he's Dream and Drista's older brother. We'll get into it at a later date.) </p><p>As always, if you liked even a little bit, maybe consider leaving a kudos? or a comment? I live for comments. </p><p>Love u all &lt;3 Stay hydrated and make sure to eat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>